The Heavenly Decision
by Tashalouisee
Summary: When Kerry Young is shot by Gabriel Kent, she ends up in Heaven & is re-united with a special someone. She's shown the future with and without here then is given a choice...to stay with her special someone in Heaven...or to return to her life and make some big changes to Sunhill. A BIG decision to make...but what will Kerry decide?
1. The Heavenly Decision

**This is a brand new fan fiction so I hope you enjoy!**

**The first part of this story I don't own as it's been taken from the episode where Kerry Young got shot. **

**(No Copyright intended!)**

**The rest is my own work & I own. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**The Heavenly Decision**

The black taxi came to a stop on the street corner and a young blonde haired female jumped out of the back. After paying the driver, she made her way towards the front of the police station, smiling after catching sight of the handsome young man heading in her direction.

"_My Dad, he's gonna be ok"_ she shouted happily before pausing then continuing to explain

"_I made a promise to myself, if he lived. There are things I know, things that are gonna mean big changes for a lot of people here. I'm gonna go see Inspector Gold"_

The young male took a deep breath.

"_The information on Gabriel..."_ but was interrupted by the blonde shaking her head.

"_It's not that it's more than that, much more"_

"_I don't care!" _the handsome man admitted. "I_ don't care about anything else except..."_

Gazing into the emerald green eyes in front of her, the blonde smiled and confessed,

"_Nor do I. Smithy...I love you"_

Smithy gave a huge sigh of relief and let a smile appear on his face.

"_Yeah?"_ he asked and the girl simply replied

"_Yeah"_

Seizing the moment, Smithy leant in to kiss the pretty blonde but as he did, a loud gun shot rang out and the female collapsed into his arms.

"_Oh no, no, no Kerry, no!"_ Smithy called out as he struggled to hold up Kerry.

Just then, a second shot was heard and Smithy fell to the ground with Kerry bleeding to death in his arms. Looking at his hand, Smithy realised it was covered in blood and tried to look around to see if he could see where the gun shots had come from.

"_Kerry, no don't, come on!"_

With little breath, Kerry called out

"_Smithy. Smithy!"_

* * *

Looking over to the front door of the station, Smithy shouted out

"_HELP I need some help!"_

He only had to wait a few seconds as Andrea Dunbar appeared at his side and started to gently pull Kerry off her Sergeant while he stood up. Once he was standing, Smithy took Kerry off Andrea, held her his arms and ran to safety behind a parked riot van. Kerry was gasping for breath and Smithy realised how much blood she was losing. As another officer walked out from the station, the young Sergeant shouted to them to take cover, in case they too got hit. Just then, an alarm started ringing out to alert the rest of the station of the situation. Up in his office, Superintendant O'Karo heard the alarm, looked out of his window and spotted the scene. Yanking open his office door, he rushed out into the corridor, followed closely by Sergeant June Ackland.

"_What's happening?"_ Inspector Gina Gold asked as she rushed into the corridor from another office.

Rob Thatcher flew through the doors of CID and shouted

"_Someone's firing into the front of the station!"_

Instantly, the Superintendant raced down the stairs, ordering June to get an ambulance, for Gina to call S019 and for everyone else to stay inside, away from the windows.

"_Well has anyone been hurt?"_ Gina asked worriedly.

"_It looks like Kerry and Smithy"_ Rob explained as he rushed down the stairs following the super.

* * *

Back outside in the front yard, Smithy was still sat on the floor behind the van with Kerry in his arms. Placing his warm hard around her cold, pale face, he pleaded

"_It's ok sweetheart, come on, please. Just stay with me, come on"_

O'Karo, Rob Thatcher and PC Reg Hollis ran out into the yard and took cover behind a parked car as Smithy shouted out

"_We need an ambulance, Kerry's been hit!"_

"_What about you?"_ O'Karo asked but Smithy replied that he was fine.

Before anything else could be said, Kerry let out a noise, flung her head back and started to shut her eyes. Smithy started panicking and gently shook her.

"_No, oi, look, oi, don't close your eyes!"_

Rob ordered Reg to run back inside and grab the first aid box while the Super called out

"_Did you see where it came from?"_

"_We need an ambulance!"_ Smithy yelled as loud as he could, worried about the amount of blood that Kerry was losing, the way she was struggling to breath and the fact that she was struggling to keep her eyes open.

However, O'Karo repeated his question and Smithy replied

"_It was the flats, possibly the offices"_

As Reg slid a first aid kit across the ground to Smithy, Adam reassured him to stay calm before radioing for S019. With his spare hand, Smithy pulled out a patch from the first aid box and placed it on Kerry's chest, making sure to put pressure on to it. As he did, Kerry leapt out in pain and once again, jolted her head back with force.

"_Look at me! Kerry look at me, keep looking at me! Don't close your eyes! That's it!"_

Rob explained to his super that an ambulance had arrived and was waiting at the end of a street just around the corner and were waiting to be led in as the street had been cordoned off but O'Karo instantly made the decision to hold the ambulance where it was until he'd given the all clear. "_Where's this ambulance?" _Smithy yelled out at Superintendant O'Karo.

Knowing what he was about to say would completely anger the young Sergeant; Adam took a deep breath and looked away from Smithy before calling back

"_We'll let it through as soon as we've secured the area" _the Super replied but through gritted teeth, an angry and emotional Smithy shouted back

"_NO, let it in now!"_

Just then, police sirens rang out and as an S019 patrol car came screeching to a halt, armed officers jumped out and stood behind a van. One of them shouted to the Superintendant

"_They said it came from the offices across the way? We got units going in there now, how many shots fired?"_

"_At least two!" _O'Karo replied.

With that, the S019 officers split into two groups. Rob Thatcher escorted one group onto the station roof while the second group headed over to the roof top offices across the road. Once they'd gone, Adam radioed for the ambulance to come through before walking over to Smithy and Kerry. On hearing footsteps approaching him, Smithy looked up and spat

"_Why did you wait for so long?"_

Just then, the ambulance sirens filled the area as the ambulance drove into the front yard and parked alongside the riot van. Superintendant O'Karo bent down and stared at Kerry who was coughing up blood and struggling to breathe. A paramedic walked over, knelt down by the side of them and asked

"_What's her name?"_

To which Smithy replied

"_It's Kerry"_

"_Can you get that jacket off me"_ he ordered.

Smithy let Adam help take Kerry's jacket off her but once it was off, the young Sergeant pulled her back into his arms, smoothing the blonde hair from her face and holding her gently.

"_Come here darling, that's it"_

The paramedic listened to her chest and informed the officers that her airway sounded obstructed before placing an oxygen mask over her mouth.

"_Kerry, Kerry try and stay awake for me" _the paramedic called.

A few seconds later, the two officers helped lift Kerry up onto the ambulance trolley and a paramedic strapped her in. Smithy told the paramedics that he was going with Kerry and helped to lift the trolley into the back of the O'Karo took a step back and watched as the ambulance doors were slammed shut and with all sirens blaring, the ambulance drove out of the station, speeding towards hospital. For a moment there was silence and all that could be heard was the ambulance sirens in the distance. Suddenly, Ken Drummond's voice was heard.

"_Sir, the borough commander wants to speak to you as soon as possible and MIT are on their way. Sir!"_

Adam turned his head to look at Ken but all he could muster up was

"_Right"_

* * *

In the back of the ambulance, Kerry was still having difficulty breathing, even though the oxygen mask was positioned over her mouth. She was also continuing to lose blood and Smithy worried that she wouldn't make it.

"_It's gonna be alright, it's gonna be fine. Please Kerry" _he whispered to her.

"_Please come on, you can drive faster than this"_ Smithy shouted to the paramedic who was driving the ambulance.

"_Just press down and hold" _the paramedic ordered as he listened to Kerry's chest through his stethoscope. Smithy pressed down on Kerry's blood soaked chest and as he did, she made heavy breathing noises, like she was gasping for breath. Smithy looked up at the male paramedic and asked

"_What is it? What's happening?"_

"_She's still having difficulty breathing" _he replied in return.

"_Well then do something!" _Smithy yelled.

Kerry listened to the conversation between the two men, even though it was faint. She could see Smithy standing over her and felt him push down on her chest. The young officer felt so drained and tired as she tried, but failed to remember what had happened. What she did know, was that it felt as though there was a ton of bricks on her lungs that was stopping her from breathing properly. The distressed blonde was in so much pain and her eyes were getting heavier so she thought; if they were closed for a few minutes then maybe she'd feel better, so she shut them. As she did, Kerry was startled by the faint sound of Smithy's voice so opened her eyes back up but her vision had become blurred.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the ambulance arrived at the hospital and after a doctor met them at the door, Smithy helped him and the other paramedics push Kerry down through the long dark corridors towards a special room. The doctor told Smithy to wait outside but he was adamant that he wasn't leaving Kerry, so ended up entering the room. As soon as the doctor wired Kerry up to a machine, a loud flat beep filled the room as her heart stopped.

"_We're gonna have to shock her"_ the doctor explained to his colleagues.

Smithy quickly panicked.

"_What's going on?"_

The doctor turned his head and ordered Smithy to wait outside but again, he refused so the nurse pushed him out of the way and he stood behind a glass screen., watching helplessly as the hospital staff rushed about to try and resuscitate Kerry.

* * *

Kerry Young opened her big blue eyes and looked around. There were palm trees and brightly coloured flowers everywhere and the boiling sun was shining brightly. Looking down, Kerry realised she was barefooted but she didn't mind as she was standing on soft, fresh green grass which was tickling her toes. As she looked up, Kerry could just make out some kind of shadow or figure in the distance walking in her direction. As she looked closer, the figure became clearer. It was a lady dressed in a flowing white dress and her long blonde curly hair fell way past her shoulders but her face was still unclear. Looking around at the scene, Kerry had some idea of where she was.

"_This place looks like paradise, it must be Heaven"_

Just then, Kerry realised something.

"_Oh god, I'm dead aren't I"_ Kerry asked, lowering her head.

For a moment there was silence until Kerry, still looking at the ground, asked

"_Are you an angel then?" _

There was no reply so Kerry lifted her head, meaning to ask again but instead ended up squinted her eyes and looking puzzled. The figure was now standing right in front of Kerry and she smiled when their eyes met. For a moment, Kerry just stared, looking confused and blinking, thinking she was seeing things. Then, after a few seconds, Kerry finally found the word she was looking for.

"_Mum?"_

A huge smile spread across the heavenly figure's face and in the softest tone of voice, said

"_Hello princess"_

A puzzled look remained on Kerry's face as she tried to get her head around the fact that her mother, who died over 20 years ago, was now standing in front of her.

"I...I..." Kerry stumbled, trying to find the right words

"_Come here my beautiful daughter"_ Mrs Young called, wrapping her arms around her daughter.

For a moment, Kerry kept her arms by her own side but soon gave in and hugged her mum back before letting out a flood full of tears. Pulling away from Kerry, Mrs Young wiped the tears from her daughters face and spoke softly

"_Shhhh it's alright my darling, Mummy's here"_

Kerry smiled sweetly and gazed into her Mum's big blue eyes.

"_I've missed you SO much Mum, I wish you didn't leave us, but we're both here now and there's so much I want to tell you. I..."_

"_Kerry Louise..." _the heavenly Mum interrupted.

Mrs Young cupped her daughters face with her warm hands and smiled lovingly.

"_Darling, there's no time. You have a decision to make"_

For the fifty millionth time, Kerry looked confused.

"_What do you mean? I thought I died...and this is Heaven...and we're both here so..."  
"Kerry, you have an important decision to make and you need to make it. Now"_


	2. A Choice Of Two Future's

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 1, this is now chapter 2.**

**Enjoy & please review :) **

* * *

Kerry Young pulled a face and replied

"_Well, it's hardly a difficult decision is it? I mean, I know I'll be leaving Dad but he's had me all my life and now it's your turn. I want to stay here...with you Mum"_

Kerry smiled and reached out for her angelic mother's hand but after spotting the look on her face, the young blonde dropped her arms by her side.

"_What's wrong? I thought you'd be happy to have your daughter back in your arms been as you left me when she was only little?"_ Kerry said, quite miffed at the disappointed look on her mother's face.

Mrs Young turned with her back to her daughter and walked a few steps before turning back around.

_"Kerry, it's not just your Dad you'll be leaving though...is it?"_

For a second, Kerry remained silent then squished her face up.

"_Except for a bunch of two faced copper colleagues then yeah, my Dad is the only one I'd be leaving behind"_

Without hesitation, Mrs Young spoke again.

"_Kerry Louise, you may not get on with everyone in the world but you have some damn good friends in that station especially...especially Smithy"_

Kerry fell silent. It took her a good few minutes to take in what her Mum had just said to her. Finally, after finding the right words, Kerry asked

"_How, how do you know about Smithy?"_

Mrs Young smiled.

"_Darling, you might think I've missed all your life but just because I wasn't...physically with you down there on Earth, that doesn't mean I don't know everything that had happened. It's pretty amazing what you can see from up here. I haven't missed a single thing from your life. I've been there through the best times...and the worst"_

Kerry was speechless. She couldn't believe what was happening.

"_So you know everything?"_

Her mum nodded and only said the one word _"Everything" _but that was enough to send Kerry into a fit of tears. The look of Mrs Young's face changed from a sweet loving one so a look full of hate.

"_That evil, cold hearted little man must be stopped Kerry, and you're the only one that can stop him"_

Kerry didn't even need to ask who her mother was referring to as it was obvious it was Gabriel Kent but before anything could be said, Mother Young spoke again.

"_Take my hand, let me show you something"_

Kerry didn't need to be told twice as she slipped her hand into the warm hand of her mother, but soon wished she hadn't as everything turned white and a horrible deathly scene came before them.

Glancing down, Kerry saw that she was still standing on green grass but not the one that she had been just a split second ago. This grass was mucky and itchy.

"_What the...?"_ Kerry spluttered as she looked up and saw that she was faced with a number of deathly plots.

"_Is this Sun hill Cemetery?" _Kerry asked nervously.

As soon as her mum nodded, Kerry felt a cold shiver fly down her spine.

"_This is what will happen if you decide to stay in Heaven..."_

Kerry flung round and stared at Mother Young with a tearful, confused face so Mrs Young decided to carry on explained.

"_Darling, Gabriel, David Kent whatever his name is killed all those people because you weren't there to stop him. I know you're scared of him and I know everything he's done to you but darling believe me, you have the strength to fight him and see him go down for what he's done. You and Smithy together that is"_

Kerry wiped a tear from her pale coloured face and asked

"_Smithy?"_

Mrs Young smiled, nodded and replied

"_Yes darling, you and Smithy. You can't make love happen but you can help it along it it's already there but not seen. I've seen the way you are with him and believe me darling, you're the girl of his dreams but you've got some wall up because you don't want to get hurt. He won't hurt you my darling, he wants you and...you need to work together to bring Kent down. Or, all these people will die"_

Kerry struggled to take in everything that she was being told. Talking a few steps forward, she walked over to the graves and started read to read the writing on them. After reading three of them, Kerry slowed down as she spotted her own name on one headstone.

'_Kerry Young...Andrea Dunbar..._

Suddenly, Kerry froze as she spotted a particular name. Spinning around to face her mother, she spoke with a tear stained face.

"_Please no!"_

Mrs Young nodded sadly.

"_Yes love, sadly yes. After you died, Smithy found out what Kent did to you, mostly from that undercover journalist Andrea and he spent nearly two years trying to bring Kent down. Just as he found enough evidence to make an official arrest, Kent found out and viscously attacked him with a knife, leaving him for dead. Sadly, he died"_

Mrs Young used her warm fingers to wipe the tears from her daughters face before cupping her face and adding

"_But he doesn't have to"_

Kerry sniffled and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes.

"_So..." Kerry started. "If I make the decision to leave you here and return to Sunhill then Gabriel won't kill all these people including Smithy? Oh and me and Smithy will...get together?"_

Mrs Young led Kerry to a small wooden bench just a few footsteps away and they both sat down.

"_Darling, you must understand. This is one hundred percent what will happen if you do not return because Andrea Dunbar is the only one that knows what Kent did to you...and he kills her and in turn kills Smithy so on so on. If you return, then this WILL be prevented and Kent WILL go down for what he did BUT...you and Smithy must work together to find the right way to do it. You both the ability to do it. Do you understand love?"_

Lost for words, Kerry simply nodded and listened on as her Mum continued.

_"And as for you and Smithy...would you like to see what happens if you decide to return?"_

Once again, Kerry nodded and within a split second, the two Young ladies were stood on a black tar marked road in a small street full of red bricked houses. Mrs Young pointed to a pretty front garden where a small blonde haired child was sat playing with toys on a pink picnic blanket. Before anything could be said, the front door swung open and Kerry was flustered to see herself stepping out into the garden.

"_It's me!"_ Kerry whispered quietly.

Mrs Young remained silent, simply smiling. The future Kerry joined the little girl on the picnic blanket and with happy, smiley faces; they started stacking the coloured plastic blocks on top of each other together. After a few moments, the little girl jumped up with excitement and shouted

"_Daddy Daddy, look what me and Mummy made!"_

Mrs Young glanced over at her daughter.

"_That's my daughter?" _Kerry asked and once again her Mum nodded.

As Kerry turned her attention back to future Kerry, Mrs Young kept her eye on her daughter to catch her response as the little girl's Dad walked out of the house. It was Smithy.

"_Ah wow darling, you are a clever little princess aren't you!"_ Dale Smith exclaimed as he picked up his blonde haired daughter and swung her around in a playful like way before hugging her tightly.

"_And you my beautiful, would make a wonderful architect!"_ he joked, bending down and placing a fresh, loving kiss on future Kerry's sweet lips.

"_Mummy, Daddy"_ the little girl giggled as she covered her eyes.

Suddenly, a white flash appeared and as Kerry looked down, she realised she was back in Heaven with the fresh, green grass tickling her toes. For a moment, there was silence as Mrs Young tried to let her daughter take everything in.

_"So darling, you have seen the future both good and bad. It's your decision which one you choose but you need to make it now. Are you going to stay...or are you going to return?"_

Kerry spun around, taking in all the glorious scenery of the Heavenly place but within just a few seconds, she turned to face her Mother and announced

"_Okay Mum, I've made my decision"_


	3. The Decision of a Lifetime

**Thanks for the reviews, here comes chapter 3!****  
**

**I don't own the song in this chapter, it's called 'From this Moment On' & is by 'Shania Twain' **

**Enjoy! x**

* * *

"_Charging 200, stand clear, shocking now"_

Smithy stood watching helplessly as the doctor slammed down onto Kerry's chest and she jolted out of the bed, but she was still in rhesus.

* * *

"_What's your decision love?"_ Mrs Young asked her daughter, knowing that if she wanted to return, there was only a matter of moments left until it was too late.

Kerry remained silent, doubting whether she was about to make the right decision or not.

"_Kerry, your answer!"_ her Mum pushed.

Kerry's eyes filled up with tears as she looked deep into her mother's big blue eyes.

"_Mum, we've only just been reunited after all these years...I don't want us to be apart again"_

Cree Young placed a hand onto her daughters shoulder and pleaded

"_Darling please, you only have seconds left to decide. Remember what I showed you and tell me you're decision...Now"_

* * *

"_Charging 200..."_

Once again, Kerry jolted from the hospital bed as she was shocked but the loud flat beep coming from the machine failed to change tune so the doctor turned the button to make the shock to the young blonde's heart more powerful.

"_Charging 360, clear, shocking now"_

* * *

"_Are you sure?" _Cree Young checked.

Without saying a word, Kerry replied by simply giving a nod. Taking her daughters hand in hers, Cree smiled at her daughter.

"_It's your decision and I can see why you may have found it a tough one but I know you've made the right decision darling"_

* * *

The doctor sighed and turned to face Smithy who was stood crying emotionally behind the glass screen.

"_I'm very sorry"_ the doctor apologised.

Using the palm of his hand, Smithy rubbed the tears from his face and shook his head.

"_No, no you try again. One more time"_

The doctor sighed again before adding

"_Sergeant Smith I..."_

"_Please!"_ Smithy pleaded loudly.

Once again, the doctor turned around to face the unconscious Kerry and nodded to one of the nurses standing opposite him.

"_Okay, last time... come on Kerry! Charging 360, stand clear, shocking now"_

As the huge shock flew towards Kerry's heart, she jolted from the bed for what seemed like the millionth time to Smithy but when her heart failed to start beating. The doctor quietly placed the equipment down and looked at his colleagues standing around the bed.

* * *

"_I love you Mum" _Kerry exclaimed, wrapping her arms around her heavenly mother.

After returning the emotional hug, Cree Young pulled away, kissed her daughter lovingly on the forehead and declared

"_I love you too my beautiful precious angel. You've made the right decision and I want you to have faith that you will have the future that I showed you. I'll always be here watching over you darling and remember, wherever you are, I will also be"_

* * *

"_Are we all agreed we done everything we can?" _the doctor asked his colleagues standing around.

They nodded in unity and the doctor looked down at his watch.

"_Time of death..."_

Suddenly, the loud flat beeping coming from the monitor changed and a heart beat tune filled the room. The doctor looked up from his watch, Smithy stared hard through his tear filled eyes and the other hospital staff in the room stood still. Within seconds, Kerry Young blinked open her eyes.

"_Kerry!"_ Smithy shouted excitedly and emotionally from his position behind the glass screen and started rushing towards the bed but was held back by a nurse.

"_From this moment life has begun__  
__From this moment you are the one__  
__Right beside you is where I belong__  
__From this moment on"_

"_Miss Young, are...are you okay?"_ the doctor questioned, feeling quite astonished that just a few seconds ago he was about to call her dead.

Feeling tired, emotional and confused, Kerry gave a weak smile and nodded.

"_Erm, okay. We're gonna need to carry out some tests to check that you're okay...inside. I'll just go get the forms"_

With that, the nurses left the room and the doctor followed but he stopped at the side of Smithy.

"_It's...it's a miracle!"_

"_From this moment I have been blessed__  
__I live only for your happiness__  
__And for your love I'd give my last breath__  
__From this moment on"_

All Smithy could muster up was a smile and he watched as the hospital staff left, leaving him and Kerry alone in the room. Smithy walked over to Kerry's bed, trying to find the right words to say.

"_Nice of you to return to me. Erm...I mean us" _he exclaimed, lowering his head and he felt himself blush.

"_I give my hand to you with all my heart__  
__Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start__  
__You and I will never be apart__  
__My dreams came true because of you"_

"_Did you mean what you said?" _Kerry asked after a few seconds of silence.

Smithy had a good idea of what she was talking about but didn't want to embarrass himself if he was wrong.

"_What did I say?" _he asked.

Kerry shifted her sad looking eyes away from Smithy and the young Sergeant quickly realised he'd made a mistake by not answering straight.

"_From this moment as long as I live__  
__I will love you, I promise you this__  
__There is nothing I wouldn't give__  
__From this moment on"_

"_If you can't remember then you obviously didn't mean it_" Kerry muttered quietly, but not quiet enough.

Smithy reached out and placed Kerry's pale hand into his.

"_If you're talking about when I told you that I loved you..."_

Kerry turned back to look at Smithy's big emerald green eyes as she waited for the end of the sentence. Smithy flashed his handsome smile which made Kerry feel butterflies inside.

"_Then yes, I meant it"_

Kerry returned the smile and replied

"_Good because...I meant it too._ _Smithy...I love you"_

"_You're the reason I believe in love__  
__And you're the answer to my prayers from up above__  
__All we need is just the two of us__  
__My dreams came true because of you"_

Smithy's smile couldn't possibly get any bigger than it already was and he was gleaming from ear to ear. Wanting to make the most of the moment, the love struck Sergeant leant in and delicately placed a kiss onto Kerry's soft pale coloured lips and felt her return his kiss.

After a few moments, Smithy pulled away, even though he felt as though he could have stayed like that forever. Smiling and looking down at the woman he loved, Smithy asked

"_So, now what?"_

Looking into the eyes of the man she loved, Kerry replied

"_Now, we look forward to our future. Together"_

"_From this moment as long as I live__  
__I will love you, I promise you this__  
__There is nothing I wouldn't give__  
__From this moment__  
__I will love you as long as I live__  
__From this moment on"_


	4. Shocks All Round

_Hope you're all enjoying this story._

_It's not going to be a long one so stay tuned as it's going to come to an end soon. _

_Please review & let me know what you think :)_

_Thanks_

* * *

Superintendant O'Karo walked up the long corridor in the direction of the briefing room where the rest of the uniformed officers were sat in silence, waiting for news of their friend and colleague.

Sergeant June Ackland was stood at the front of the room and sighed when she saw the look on the Super's face, thinking that Kerry had died.

"_Umm, I've just had news from the hospital..."_ Adam started.

While most of the officers looked up to face their boss, a few people: Yvonne, Honey and Andrea shut their eyes, expecting to hear the worst.

"_Kerry has been stabilized and...she's expected to make a full recovery"_

Yvonne burst into a fit of happy tears and was hugged by an equally emotional Honey. Everyone else smiled and was glad to hear the good news, except for Gabriel and Andrea who suddenly looked shifty and nervous.

"_The doctor described her recovery as a miracle because well...she died"_

Everyone turned back their heads to look at the Superintendant and June Ackland queried

"_She died?"_

Nodding, Adam explained

"_Yes June, she died. Her heart stopped and they tried a number of times to resuscitate but nothing worked. Just as the doctor was about to call time, she regained consciousness and her heart just...started beating again"_

Everyone in the room burst into discussion about how lucky Kerry was while Yvonne chuckled away from her seat in the front row.

"_That's because Kerry Young is one heck of a fighter!"_

Adam O'Karo smiled back at the young officer and agreed

"_Yes Yvonne, she is indeed"_

* * *

"_Smithy, can I ask you a huge favour please?" _Kerry Young asked to which he nodded.

"_I don't suppose I could lend your phone to text Yvonne? I was gonna ask her if she'd go round to mine and pick up some clean clothes for me to go home in"_

"_Yeah sure" _Smithy smiled_ "Or, I could get some for you?"_

Kerry agreed and told Smithy that would be very helpful. So, after receiving instructions on what to get and where to find everything, Smithy took Kerry's house keys, gave her a loving kiss, jumped into his car and drove off in the direction of Myatt Street.

* * *

Smithy turned off his engine and jumped out of the car. After walking up the small stoned path, he put the key into the keyhole, pushed open the door and closed it behind him once he was inside. Pulling out a small piece of paper from his back pocket, Smithy scrolled down it to see what Kerry needed. Seeing that most of the items were clothes, he headed to Kerry's bedroom and realised he knew too well which room it was. Pushing open the white glossed door, Smithy smiled as he noticed that there wasn't a single thing out of place, it was like a show room bedroom. He remembered that when they first had...one of their nights together...Kerry's room used to be very messy but she'd suddenly become a domestic goddess in the previous few months. Opening the large double wardrobe, Smithy started pulling out various items of clothes, folded them and placed them onto the bed. After a few minutes, the young sergeant closed the wardrobe doors and bent down to pick up a pair of pink flowery trainers off the floor. Scrolling down the list, Smithy suddenly realised that he would be in trouble if he returned to the hospital with the one essential item – Kerry's make up bag. Taking a quick look around the room, he finally spotted it on top of the white coloured chest of drawers near the window. Poor Smithy was like a makeup virgin as he picked up various pieces of makeup, not having a clue what they were or for. So, he decided it was best to shove as much as he could into the small pink heart patterned make up bag. Rummaging through the top draw, the young male picked up a handful of cosmetics and balanced them on the top of the chest of drawers then reached for the makeup bag to open it.

_Ring ring!_

Kerry's house phone rang and made Smithy jump out his skin as the ringing tone filled the empty flat. As Smithy jumped, he knocked over the pile of makeup he'd collected and watched as mascaras, eye shadows and lipsticks rolled in different directions across the bedroom floor.

"_Ah, fantastic!"_ Smithy sighed as he threw the makeup bag onto the bed and knelt down to pick up the items from the floor but suddenly stopped as a familiar voice filled Kerry's room.

"_Hello sweetheart, it's me, Gabriel. I've just heard what happened, what a terrible thing for someone to do. They must have been sick in the head to hurt someone as beautiful as you. O'Karo told us you are going to make a full recovery though, what brilliant news. But you know, you need to watch your back darling. You've obviously upset someone, and we don't want them trying to hurt you again do we? I'll be seeing you soon sweetheart"_

Smithy was stunned at what he'd just heard. To anyone else, it would have just sounded like a message from a friend who was looking out for another friend but, this was Gabriel Kent and he had become such a creep over the previous few months. It didn't help that Smithy knew the truth about his identity but little did he know, he was about to find out much much more. Smithy moved the few contents from his hand onto the bed then reached under the bed as he'd spotted one or two things roll underneath. Moving his hand around, he couldn't find the makeup so bent down closer to the floor so he could look closely. He found the two lipsticks which were propped up against a black box. Picking up the lipstick, Smithy put it into the heart patterned makeup bag along with the rest of the makeup looking objects that he'd come across. Something was niggling the back of the young Sergeants head and that was the black box under the bed. Smithy didn't want to be nosy but something was telling him to look inside. However, time was ticking and Kerry was waiting for him to return to the hospital with clean clothes so that she could be discharged, so he pushed the idea away, pulled out a holdall from the side of the wardrobe and started neatly piling the clothes, shoes, wash bag and makeup inside. Checking the list from Kerry one more time, Smithy realised he'd packed everything the blonde had asked for so headed towards the bedroom door to leave the room. However, he didn't get far before the black box suddenly filled his head again. Thinking for a moment, Smithy realised it was probably nothing but he would have to take a look, just to reassure himself that it was nothing. After all, the young male was a copper after all and had always been taught to follow your instincts. So, placing the full holdall onto the floor by the door, Smithy walked around to the opposite side of the bed, bent down and pulled out the black box from underneath the bed, convinced it was nothing. He couldn't had been more wrong because as the box became clearer, Smithy saw that a piece of paper had been stuck onto the top and Kerry had written _'Kent'_ on it.

"_What the...?"_ Smithy wondered, perching himself on to the end of Kerry's bed and lifting the lid of the box.

Smithy's eyes widened as he looked at the contents inside, of which the top one was very familiar as he too had a copy. It was a photocopy of Gabriel Kent's birth certificate showing that he was born to June Ackland and attached was an adoption certificate for him. Underneath, there was another birth certificate for a David Kent as well as a list showing that Gabriel Kent was in the army. Smithy kept flicking through the pile of stuff and found more things including an envelope marked _'photo's'. _Looking side, the young confused Sergeant saw that, inside were casual photos of Gabriel going about his everyday business that had clearly been taken without him knowing. At the bottom of the box was an open letter from Sunhill's refuge centre and Smithy realised it must have been from when Kerry had accused him of date rape but after noticing the date at the top, Smithy suddenly felt sick as he realised it wasn't. Had Gabriel raped Kerry? Why did she have a box full of stuff on him? Smithy didn't have a clue what was going on but was determined to find out. Pushing the lid back on the box, Smithy dropped it on the floor and kicked it back under the bed. Picking up the pink butterfly holdall, the young Sergeant opened the front door, closed it behind him, threw the bag into his boot and sped off down the road in the direction of .

* * *

"_Miss Young? I'm Doctor Newton. It's great news that you're going to make a full recovery, you're a very lucky lady!"_

Kerry smiled at the young doctor as she realised she was indeed very lucky to be given a second chance.

"_So when you're ready, your discharge papers are at reception for you okay"_

Kerry thanked the doctor as he made his way towards the door but he turned around and walked back towards Kerry.

"_Sorry I knew I forgot something! When you sign the discharge papers, they'll book you in to see the midwife for your first appointment which will be down on ward B"_

Before the young doctor could say anything else, Kerry shot up in the bed.

"_Umm sorry, midwife? Wha - whatt do I need an appointment with her for?" _she stumbled.

The doctor looked confused before suddenly realising that the blonde patient hadn't been told.

"_Oh I'm...really sorry Miss Young; I assumed you had been told. Your test results showed that you're pregnant. You're expecting a baby"_

Kerry froze in shock. Cameron had left for Australia a few months ago but they hadn't slept together for a while before he left and she hadn't slept with Smithy for many months. While undercover, she had ended up sleeping with David Radford a few times and then...then there was Gabriel.

"_How far gone am I?"_ Kerry asked nervously.

After looking at the notes in his hand, the doctor looked up and replied

"_3 months"_

With that, the doctor walked out of the room leaving Kerry sat up in the bed, shocked.

"_3 months..."_ she thought.

It couldn't have been Smithy's baby...and it had only been a matter of weeks since she'd slept with Radford so that narrowed it down to Cameron and Gabriel. Luckily, there was a cardboard sick bowl next to the bed because Kerry was violently sick as it suddenly hit her. Ever since she had been raped by Gabriel, Kerry hadn't slept with Cameron which left Gabriel, who had raped her exactly 3 months before. Stumbling out of bed, Kerry slipped on her blue jeans, black jacket and pink blood stained top that hadn't yet been taken for forensics. Opening the door to her private hospital room, Kerry peeked out into the corridor to see if there was anyone outside. There was supposed to be a security guard but he must have taken a toilet break because he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"_Ouch" _Kerry groaned, instantly moving her head towards her stomach as she felt a sharp pain.  
Looking down, the blonde female heaved and felt sick at the thought that she was carrying the child of an evil rapist. Double checking that the corridor was empty, Kerry Young took the opportunity and, without discharging herself, made a run for it, dashing down the corridor and out of the hospital doors.


	5. Running Scared

**_Thanks for the reviews! :)_**

**_This is the second chapter in two days, lucky you! I'm getting lots of idea's on this story so it's coming along quite nicely. _**

**_Hope you enjoy! :) _**

* * *

On his return drive to the hospital, Smithy's head was in the shed and all he could think about was Kerry. Why did she have a box marked 'Kent' with all documents and photos of Gabriel inside? Was there something she was keeping secret? He was especially concerned about the letter from Sunhill's refuge centre. It was dated way after Kerry had accused Smithy of date rape so if it wasn't connected to the young Sergeant, who was it connected to? Smithy had lots of questions to ask his blonde friend and was determined to find out the answers. Finding a space just across the road from the main entrance, Smithy parked his car, grabbed Kerry's bag of belongings and walked into the hospital, heading for the ward and room where he had left Kerry just an hour or so before.

* * *

"_Hi, 14 Albert Cross please, quick as you can"_ Kerry informed the taxi driver as she jumped into a taxi just around the corner from the hospital.

Nodding, the driver put his foot down and headed in the direction that the young blonde had asked for.

* * *

After slipping past the busy receptionist on her ward, Kerry had taken the lift down to the ground floor and walked straight out of the hospital, knowing that it wasn't long before Smithy would return. Not having a clue what to do or where to go, Kerry was relieved when she'd slipped her hand into her black jacket pocket and pulled out a silver key which was attached to a photo keying of her and her Dad George. It was the key for her Dad's house and Kerry was suddenly racked with guilt as she remembered that her dad was still on the intensive ward of the hospital. Even though the Doctor informed Kerry that her Dad was going to make it through after suffering a stroke, Kerry realised that he'd need his daughter by his side to help him make a complete recovery. However, as selfish as she felt, Kerry needed time to think after receiving the horrifying news that she was pregnant with a rapist's baby. Seeing an empty taxi parked up on the corner of the street, Kerry had jumped into it and explained where she wanted to be taken.

* * *

"_What floor?"_ the nurse asked Smithy as they walked into the hospital lift.

"_Erm, 2 please"_ he replied, managing to flash a slight smile of gratitude.

Just a few seconds later, the silver doors opened and Smithy stepped out, walking back the reception desk and down the corridor towards Kerry's room. Walking straight in, Smithy quietly closed the door then took a few steps towards the bed.  
_"Hey Kerr..."_ he started but paused as she realised the hospital bed was empty.

Placing the packed holdall down onto the empty chair, Smithy walked back out into the corridor to query where his colleague had gone.

"_Excuse me..."_ he started as he stopped a young doctor just outside the room.

"_Kerry Young, could you tell me where she's gone please?"_

The young Doctor looked towards Kerry's room and it suddenly hit him. He was the same doctor that had informed Kerry about her pregnancy about ten minutes earlier.

"_Umm, is she not in her room off officer?" _he asked, looking at Smithy's blood strained uniform.

Smithy shook his head and the Doctor signalled for the officer to follow him back into Kerry's room.

The young doctor looked nervous which didn't go missed by Smithy.

"_Erm...I, I came in to see Miss Young about...twenty minutes ago to tell her that her discharge papers were ready at reception when she was ready to leave"_ the doctor stumbled.

Smithy nodded and replied

"_Oh so, she's been discharged. I just went and collected some clean clothes for her though"_

Doctor Newton shook his head of brown hair before adding

"_Well erm, that's the thing. I've been at reception since then and she never came to discharge herself. I just assumed that she was still in here"_

Smithy stood for a moment, looking at the doctor and could tell straight away that he was hiding something.

"_Is that all?"_ the male officer questioned.

The doc ran his fingers through his hair and tried not to make eye contact with the police officer.

"_I informed Miss Young that when she was ready to leave, the receptionist would book her in for an appointment with the midwife but she looked confused and asked why. I just...assumed that she had already been told...but she hadn't"_

Smithy remained silent and looked confused.

"_Midwife? So...are you saying that Kerry's..."_

"_Yes officer..." _the doctor interrupted nervously._ "The test results showed that Miss Young is three months pregnant and I wrongly thought that she had already been informed. She looked...really shocked. Do you think she'd done a runner?"_

Smithy slightly nodded and exclaimed

"_Probably"_

The doctor explained how sorry he was but Smithy reassured him that it was fine. Picking up the holdall of clothes that he had collected for Kerry, Smithy walked back out of the hospital and jumped back in his car. Pulling out a mobile from his trouser pocket, Smithy pumped in Kerry's number and realised that, for some reason, he knew without the need to look it up in his contacts. A ringing sound filled his ear but no answer. After ten rings, Kerry's voice was heard but it was only the voice message.

"_Hey it's Kerry. I can't answer right now so leave me a message. Thanks"_

Smithy took a deep breath and tried not to sound nervous and confused after finding the 'Kent' box.

"_Kerry its Smithy. Where are you? I returned to the hospital and you'd gone. I've got some fresh clothes for you and some other things. I'm worried about you so please; let me know where you are"_

Kerry had just been shot and Smithy knew that it wasn't an accident. He wanted to find Kerry before any other bad could come of her but he didn't have a clue where to start. Even though he'd only just come from there, Smithy decided to head back to Kerry's flat so see if she had gone back there. Probably not but, at least it was a start.

* * *

"_Just here on the left please"_ Kerry informed the taxi driver.

Undoing her seat belt, the blonde suddenly realised that she had no money on her.

"_Erm, could you just wait here a sec when I run inside and grab some cash?"_ she asked the driver and he nodded.

With the key in hand, Kerry jumped out of the taxi, opened the garden gate, dashed up the path, put the key into the hole and closed the door behind her. A few moments later, Kerry remerged and handed a ten pound note to the driver, telling him to keep the change before rushing back inside her Dad's house and locking the front door behind her. Even though it was daylight outside, Kerry stepped into the living room, pulled the curtains across and flicked the switch on the lamp to turn it on. After checking that the back door was locked, Kerry started to run up the stairs but stopped half way up, clutching her chest in pain. That's when she remembered why she was actually in hospital in the first place. The whole baby thing had taken over her mind and for a moment, the young police officer had actually forgotten that she had been shot and very nearly died. Taking the rest of the stairs slowly, Kerry finally reached the top and pushed open the white painted door which led into her bedroom. Even though she had her own flat and had done for a number of years, Kerry felt comforted knowing that she always had her own room in her Dad's house. After drawing the curtains and switching on the pink bedside lamp, Kerry pulled off her blood stained clothes and after searching through the wardrobe, slipped on a clean pair of jeans, a black top and a cropped cream jacket before falling backwards onto the bed. For a moment, Kerry just laid on the double bed, staring at the white patterned ceiling that her Dad had not long re-painted. Holding her chest with one hand, Kerry picked up her mobile, which she had thrown onto the bed while changing, with her other. Seeing that she had a voice message, Kerry listened on emotionally as a familiar voice filled her ear. From the tone in his voice, Kerry could tell that Smithy was worried about her. He was such a great police officer, friend and colleague but she felt so confused. Smithy had declared his love for her and she had done the same in return. It wasn't that Kerry hadn't meant it when she'd told Smithy she loved him back because she really did but the whole situation with Gabriel was taking over her life and now she'd found out that his baby was growing inside her. The emotional PC really wanted to confide in her new love but was worried in case he didn't believe her, especially after she had accused him of date-rape a few months previously.

_**Ding Dong**_

Kerry shot up and froze as the sound of the doorbell filled the house.

_**Ding Dong, Ding Dong**_

Kerry didn't know what to do. Who was ringing the doorbell of her Dad's house? Had someone spotted her entering the house? Was it Gabriel? Smithy? Her Dad?

"_No..."_ she thought_. "Dad's still at hospital. Isn't he?"_

For the third time, the doorbell rang and Kerry became very nervous as she realised someone really wanted to get the attention of either her or George. Opening the bedroom door, Kerry walked out on the landing and, standing at the top of the stairs, bent down to see the front door. Kerry could just make out a tall figure standing on the other side but before she could do or say anything else, it disappeared. Thinking that whoever it was had given up and gone, Kerry quietly crept down the stairs but before she reached the bottom, the figure re-appeared and the blonde froze. The figure bent down and spoke through the silver letter box.

"_Kerry...it's Smithy"_

Kerry sighed and felt relief that it was only him and not Gabriel Kent or David Radford, not that either of them knew where her Dad lived. However, Kerry remained in the spot where she was and didn't move to open the door, as well as wondering how Smithy had known where to find her. Smithy placed his hand onto the glass panelling on the door before admitting

"_Kerry...I can see you"_

Kerry sighed, stepped down the last few steps of the stairs and walked towards the front door. Sliding off the chain and turning the silver key, Kerry opened the door to reveal Smithy standing the other side, looking drained and worried.

"_Are you okay? I've been worried about you!"_ he declared lovingly.

Kerry sighed, pulled the door open further and replied

"_You'd best come in"_ before shutting the door once Smithy had entered the house.


	6. Truth Time

_**I told you these chapters were coming along quick.**_

_**Now, I must inform you that this chapter contains sexual scene's so be prepared and enjoy! :) **_

* * *

As Kerry disappeared into the kitchen to get some drinks, Smithy walked into the living room of George Young's house and sat down on the black leather sofa. After wondering why the curtains were closed and the lamp switched on when it was daylight outside, Smithy looked around the room and noticed a number of frames up on the wall. Standing up to take a closer look, the sergeant smiled to himself as he glanced over each of them. There was a large blown up photo in a silver sparkled frame and inside was an old photo of George with a beautiful lady holding a tiny baby, obviously Kerry and her Mum. Underneath, written in beautiful swirly black writing was the caption

'_**Family is forever.**_

_**It's where life begins and love never ends'**_

Surrounding the large photo frame, were a number of smaller frames, some containing photos of Kerry and George over the years, a few of Kerry and friends such as Yvonne, Honey and Cass while others contained certificates that Kerry had achieved. As he looked over them, Smithy realised just how much Kerry meant to her father, she really was the most important person in George Young's life. There was one photo that caught Smithy's eye and he was suddenly overwhelmed with jealously. It was a photo of Kerry and Cameron looking very loved up, obviously taken before they drifted apart and Cameron returned to Australia. Just then, Kerry entered the living room carrying two mugs containing hot tea. Placing one mug down onto the coffee table, Kerry took hers with her as she sat in the armchair away from the sofa where Smithy re-sat. Looking over at Kerry, Smithy sighed and asked

"_Are you okay? I was really worried about you"_

Without making eye contact, Kerry asked

"_Why?"_

Smithy looked hurt and confused.

"_What do you mean why? Kerry, you were shot. You nearly died. Well, you did die but then, you came back alive, like some miracle. You sent me to get clean clothes for you but when I returned to the hospital, you were gone"_

"_I didn't send you...you offered. All I asked was to lend your phone so I could ask Yvonne" _Kerry declared.

For a moment, Smithy didn't reply. He couldn't understand why Kerry was acting so weird and cold towards him. Had she lied when she'd told him that she loved him back? There were so many questions he wanted to ask but was unsure where to start. So, he decided to start with the basics.

"_Why are you being so cold towards me Kerry? I told you I loved you and you're acting like this"_

Smithy instantly realised he'd been quite harsh and to the point but he was genuinely worried about her. Kerry looked up from her mug and stared at Smithy, feeling guilty. He was right, she was treating him terribly.

"_I just...couldn't face being stuck in hospital anymore. I had to get out of there"_

Smithy sighed and asked

"_And you couldn't wait until I came back?"_

Kerry shook her head. She could feel herself filling up and knew that she had to tell Smithy the truth that she was pregnant, unaware that he already knew.

"_The doctor came in and told me I could be discharged when I was ready. I was going to wait for you to come back but then..."_

Smithy remained silent, even though he knew what Kerry was about to say.

"_He told me that...that...I'm pregnant" _Kerry confessed, letting a river of tears roll down her face.

Without having to think twice, Smithy jumped up, pulled a few tissues out from the box on the coffee table, bent down next to Kerry and handed her the tissues. Kerry took them before forcing out a smile then wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"_Is it Cameron's?" _Smithy asked gently.

Not wanting to make eye contact, Kerry simply shook her head.

"_Radford's?" _Smithy asked, expecting Kerry to say yes but confused when, once again, she shook her head.

Kerry waited with a held breath as she waited for Smithy to pluck out another name. Smithy thought for a moment but then a sick feeling took over him as his copper skills pieced something together.

"_Gabriel's?"_ he questioned delicately.

Kerry instantly looked up at her Sergeant, tying not to look too shocked.

"_Wh...Why do you ask that?" _she queried, realising how shifty she looked.

Smithy didn't know how to start the next sentence but realised he couldn't remain silent. Sighing, he reached out for Kerry's hand and took it in his own.

"_When I went to your flat, to get some clothes for you, I found a box."_

"_Why were you looking under my bed?"_ Kerry asked.

It was now obvious to Smithy that there was something big to it because Kerry had just admitted she knew exactly what box he was talking about.

"_Some makeup dropped onto the floor and rolled under your bed. I bent down to pick it up and I saw the box. Something told me to look inside...so I did. I know it was wrong but, well, I'm glad I did Kerry, even though I'm rather confused"_

Still holding Kerry's cold pale coloured hand, Smithy took a deep breath and delicately added

"_I need you to tell me the truth. Why have you got paperwork and photos of Gabriel Kent?"_

Kerry didn't know where to start so shrugged her shoulders.

"_Kerry, please. I'm worried about you. Why have you got a copy of Gabriel's birth certificate?"_

"_Why have YOU got a copy of it?" _Kerry asked Smithy and the Sergeant was shocked, not realising that she had known about the copy which he and Gina Gold had got hidden.

"_How do you know about that?" he asked._

Kerry explained that, he might be Sergeant but he was clumsy sometimes and that he had left it on top of his desk once morning. Kerry had gone into his office to look for him and found he wasn't there but spotted the certificate on top of his desk so decided to photo copy it.

"_But, why do you need it Kerry?"_

"_I thought I'd keep it for future reference" _Kerry admitted.

Smithy didn't feel any clearer on the matter but moved on to his next question.

"_Okay so, who's David Kent?"_

Kerry knew the time would come when she had to tell someone about Gabriel and she accepted that, it was either now or never. Besides, who better was there to tell than Smithy, the guy who had earlier expressed his love for her? Kerry sighed and sat up straight in her chair.

"_Okay, are you ready for this?" _she asked and Smithy nodded, even though he wasn't sure if he was.

"_Okay, there are two guys, Gabriel Kent and David Kent. When she was younger, June Ackland gave birth to a son and before giving him up for adoption, she named him Gabriel. Baby Gabriel was adopted by the 'Kent' family, a husband and wife who already had a son, named David. One day, the Kent family were out, when they were involved in a car crash, which killed Mr and Mrs Kent, leaving the two brothers parent-less"_

Kerry stopped for air and Smithy nodded, wondering where all this was going.

"_Okay, now David Kent hated his adopted brother and blamed him for his parents dying. So, they drifted apart. A while later, David Kent joined the navy and then, the police force. Sunhill to be precise, but for some twisted reason, he enrolled using his adopted brother's name, Gabriel"_

Even though he thought he understood what Kerry was saying, Smithy was very confused and looked up as Kerry added

"_Gabriel Kent is in the force under a false ID. His real name is actually David Kent. He's not June Ackland's son...her son was adopted by his parents"_

Smithy stood up and walked over to the window, trying to take in everything he was being told.

"_So, how do you know all this Kerry?"_ Smithy asked, not sure if he wanted to hear her answer.

Kerry was now eager to get the rest of the truth out. So, shuffling to sit on the very end of her seat, the young blonde continued

"_I saw Gabriel and June arguing before so, I confronted June about him, telling her that I knew she was her son. That's when she told me that Gabriel wasn't her son and was just pretending to be. His real name is David Kent and June's son Gabriel is still out there living his life, unaware what David's doing"_

Smithy sat down on the sofa and put his head into his hands.

"_This is all, so confusing!"_ he admitted.

For a moment there was silence and nothing else was said until something hit Smithy. Looking up to face Kerry, the young Sergeant queried

"_So if June knew the true identity of Gabriel, why hasn't she told anyone?"_

Kerry jumped up from her seat and moved to sit next to Smithy on the black leather sofa.

"_Because she's scared of him Smithy and I won't be surprised if he's threatened her to keep quiet! He's a horrible, dangerous, evil man!"_

Hearing the woman he loved talking about a colleague in that way prompted him to bring up something that he really didn't want to.

"_Kerry when you...when the thing happened with you and me, did you go to the refuge centre?"_

Kerry shook her head and asked why, suddenly piecing together exactly why he was asking.

"_There's something else. At the bottom of the box, there was a letter...from the refuge centre. It was dated weeks after the whole thing with us though...and it was in the same box with all the Gabriel stuff...and you just said that he's evil and dangerous. Kerry..."_

"_Don't Smithy!" _Kerry shouted, jumping up from her seat and walking over to the wall opposite, turning her back to him.

Kerry's reaction was enough to answer his question, even though he hadn't even asked it yet. He bit his tongue, felt a huge lump in his throat and felt sick at the thought of Gabriel touching Kerry. Even though he already knew the answer, Smithy felt he needed to hear it directly from Kerry. Standing up from the sofa once again, Smithy walked over to Kerry who was quietly flowing fresh tears and noticed she was holding the photo of herself and Cameron.

"_Babe, please tell me the truth. I'm only going to ask you this once. Did Gabriel Kent rape you?"_

Through blurry tear filled eyes, Kerry simply nodded. Smithy was seething and felt like punching the living lights out of the evil man but before he could even move, Kerry spoke.

"_Cameron...he knew. I told him but Gabriel twisted things and made him doubt me so he ended up thinking I had lied...just like I did with you. Gabriel finally admitted the truth to Cameron not long before he left for Australia but, it was too late. I knew no one else would believe me so there was no point of making it official"_

Smithy wanted to speak but Kerry wasn't quite finished. Putting the photo frame back down, Kerry continued but remained looking away from Smithy.

"_Gabriel knew that no one would believe me after I'd accused you, I think that's why he raped me. He pretended to be my friend and was the one who pushed me to make an allegation about you then flipped out when I told him I'd dropped it. It was like...he was grooming me or something"_

Kerry turned around and looked into Smithy's emerald green eyes_. _

"_I don't care if you don't believe me Smithy but it's true. I'm not lying this time. I'm sorry about accusing you Smithy, I'm really sorry!"_

As Kerry burst into tears, Smithy grabbed her and pulled her close, hugging her tight and letting her cry in his arms. For a moment, this is how they stayed, neither of them knowing what to say or do.

Still holding Kerry tight, Smithy whispered

"_I believe you babe"_

Pulling away from Smithy, Kerry wiped her tears.

"_You...you do?"_

Smithy nodded and Kerry was overwhelmed with relief. For a moment, they stood, gazing into each other's eyes, not moving or saying a word. Kerry moved her arms from around Smithy's waist, putting one around his neck and using the other one to smooth the brown hair from his face. Just then, she leant in and placed a delicate kiss onto his lips. Smithy opened his eyes just as Kerry kissed him again. This time, Smithy got caught up in the moment and just as Kerry was about to pull away, she felt her sergeant kiss her back and within seconds, they were caught up in the moment, passionately kissing. Smithy's arms were wrapped around Kerry's waist and while one of Kerry's arms was around his neck, she used her free hand to tug at the back of Smithy's hair as their kissing became more passionate. Still kissing, Kerry pushed gently Smithy out of the room but at the bottom of the stairs, he pulled away from their embrace, also moving his arms from around her waist.

"_What's wrong?"_ she asked.

Smithy sighed.

"_Kerry it's...it's not that I don't want this 'cause believe me I do. More than anything, but I don't want to...you know; take advantage of you. You've been through a lot"_

Kerry gave a quirkily smile and dropped her arms from Smithy's neck. Pushing him gently against the wall, Kerry flirtingly unzipped his uniform jacket until it was completely undone.

"_Tell me you don't want me"_ she whispered.

Smithy felt a lump in his throat as he replied

"_You know I do it's just...not the right time"_

Kerry nodded, smiled and pulled off Smithy's tie before throwing it on to the carpeted hallway floor. She then started smoothing over Smithy's white shirt with his hand and undone his top button. Taking a step closer to him, she asked

"_Tell me again, you don't want me"_

Smithy was really struggling not to give in as he didn't want to hurt Kerry. However, she was exactly what he wanted and she knew it. If he said he didn't want her, he'd be lying so he just sighed.

"_Kerry..."_

Once again, Kerry gave her quirkily little smile. She knew Smithy wanted her badly as did she want him but she loved winding him up. Kerry pulled his shift from out of his trousers and smoothed his chest with her now warm hands. Smithy closed his eyes, leaned his head against the cream coloured wall and sighed as he struggled not to give in to the beautiful blonde, but Kerry wasn't finished. With her hands still up his white shirt, Kerry started kissing his neck, before moving onto his jaw and cheek.

"_How about now, Serge?"_

Smithy was overwhelmed and couldn't take it anymore. Opening his eyes, Smithy wrapped his arms around Kerry, spun her around, pushed her against the wall and started passionately kissing her. Continuing to kiss her, Smithy fumbled around to undo the zip of Kerry's jacket. Pulling away from her, Smithy pulled the jacket off Kerry's arms and threw it on the floor. Taking her by the hand, he smiled and led her up the stairs towards the bedroom. However, to stop them going into George Young's bedroom, Kerry had to re-direct Smithy towards her own room, pushing open the door and closing it behind him. Wasting no time, Kerry undone the buttons on Smithy's shirt and ripped it off him. As Kerry moved her hands down towards Smithy's trousers, the excitement overtook him and he pulled Kerry's top over her head so she was standing semi-naked. The blonde unbuckled Smithy's belt, unzipped Smithy's trousers and watched as he slipped them off before pushing her down onto the large double bed. Within seconds, he had pulled Kerry's jeans off and climbed on top of her. Kerry placed her had in between Smithy's thighs and smiled. They both knew that they wanted this but Smithy wanted to double check.

"_You sure?"_

Kerry nodded and Smithy pulled off his shorts before removing Kerry's underwear. They were both ready and within moments, they were moving together at a steady speed. Kerry was tugging away at the back of Smithy's hair but she knew she was nearly there. Looking into Smithy's emerald coloured eyes, she could tell that he had the same feeling. While Kerry's hands remained on Smithy's hair, the young sergeant moved his hands and held on to the metal headboard of the bed. They moved quickly together and Kerry felt her body tighten up.

"_Smithy"_ she squirmed, tightening her grip on his hair.

Smithy's hands reddened as he gripped tight on to the metal pole. Just then, they both gave in to their orgasms and Smithy rolled over to lie at the side of Kerry. They were both out of breath but Smithy still managed to place a loving kiss onto Kerry's red coloured lips. Kerry cuddled herself into Smithy and with smiles on their faces, the romantic pair fell asleep.


	7. Action Plan

_**Thanks for the reviews guys, I appreciate them :) **_

_**Here's the next chapter, enjoy! :) **_

* * *

"_Morning beautiful" _Smithy greeted as Kerry awoke in his arms.

Kerry smiled and asked

"_What time is it?"_

After glancing at Kerry's bedside clock, Smithy replied

"_It's 5:30am"_

"_We slept all night?!" _Kerry exclaimed_._

Smithy smiled, nodded and announced

"_It was the best night's sleep I've had in ages!"_

Kerry laughed and snuggled herself back into Smithy. There was something that Smithy wanted to ask but he knew it would spoil the mood. However, it was a must ask question so, taking a very deep breath, he nervously asked it.

"_So, what are we going to do about Gabriel?"_

Through the passion that had taken part between her and Smithy, Kerry had actually forgotten about her evil colleague for a few hours but had just been quickly brought back down to earth. Silently sighing, Kerry thought for a moment before replying that she didn't know. Smithy sat up and propped himself up using the headboard as a back rest. Glancing at Kerry then looking away, Smithy, without realising, put his foot in it.

"_Kerry. If Gabriel raped you, then you need to make it official"_

Kerry also sat up and stared at Smithy, unknown to him why she was giving him a horrible, hurt look.

"_If?"_ she stated.

Smithy looked confused but suddenly realised what he had said.

"_No Kerry I didn't..."_

"_Shut up"_ Kerry interrupted. _"You told me you believed me Smithy and now you're debating whether I'm actually telling the truth? You know what, you're exactly like Cameron!"_

Stepping out of bed, Kerry wrapped her pink dressing gown around her and marched towards her bedroom door.

"_I'm nothing like Cameron bloody Tait Kerry! I don't go running when the going gets tough. That's what Luke did too didn't he...run away. It's starting to become a bit of a routine isn't it?"_

Kerry looked at Smithy with tear filled eyes. She couldn't believe the way that Smithy was acting, why was he being so horrible? Was it pay back for the way she had treated him previously?

"_I am going in the shower. By the time I come out, I want you gone!" _she yelled before exiting the bedroom and slamming the door shut behind her.

Smithy shut his eyes and realised what he had done.

"_Shit!" _he cursed.

He hadn't meant to come across so horrible to Kerry, he was just angry that Gabriel Kent had raped her and she'd been too scared to tell anyone until now. Slumping out of bed and sitting on the edge, Smithy debated whether to leave the house or not and after a lot of thinking, decided to stay until Kerry had finished in the shower. The young Sergeant was seething that the evil copper had treated the young blonde the way he had and was determined to get him for it. However, before he could do that, Smithy needed to get back on Kerry's good side. So, after changing back into his uniform, Smithy left the bathroom, walked back down the stairs and sat in the living room.

* * *

Kerry stepped out of the shower and dressed herself in some fresh clean clothes. Walking out onto the landing, she looked out of the window and spotted Smithy's car outside, realising that he was still in the house. Somewhere. Skipping down the stairs, Kerry picked up her Dad's house phone which was placed on a small table by the front door and tapped in the number for the hospital ward where George Young was staying.

"_Oh hello, could you tell me how George Young is doing this morning please?"_ Kerry asked the male receptionist on the other end of the phone.

"_Yeah I'm his daughter..."_ she added when asked if she was related to him.

A few minutes later, Kerry thanked the receptionist and replaced the handset.

"_Smithy..."_ she started but was interrupted by him.

"_No look Kerry, I am sorry for what I said upstairs, I didn't mean it to sound so...horrible. I DO believe you; I'm just angry that he could do this and get away with it. It's bad enough that he's in the nick pretending to be someone he's not but to...to do what he did to you, he's not going to get away with it. Is he?"_

Kerry sat on the sofa next to Smithy and, taking his hand in hers, she shook her head.

"_No Smithy, he's not. But you don't understand how evil and dangerous he is. If June makes a statement saying that he's not her son, and we track down the real Gabriel Kent then that'll be enough to get him charged for being in the force under a false ID. As for what he did to me, I think there's something else"_

Smithy looked confused and couldn't believe that there was anything worse that Gabriel could have done.

"_Smithy, I think Gabriel's the one that shot me and tried to kill me. He certainly had a motive. Gabriel knew what I had on him and that I wasn't going to stay quiet. Did he know that I was coming into the station to speak to Gina?"_

Smithy shook his head and replied

"_No I don't think..."_ but suddenly realised something.

"_Wait, yes he did. He was standing by the custody desk when Gina told me that you'd rang her and were on your way in to speak to her. Gina asked Andrea to go on a call but Gabriel said he would go instead and then he left the station. No way, I'll kill him!" _Smithy shouted, jumping up from the sofa but Kerry stopped him.

"_Smithy! If we go into the station with all guns blaring then we're not going to get anywhere. For now, keep quiet about everything including Gabriel's real identity. Once I get evidence that Gabriel raped me, I promise I'll make it official, even if no one else believes me"_

"_And if it was him who tried to kill you?" _Smithy asked.

Kerry sighed and added

"_Then, he'll get what he deserves. I'll get evidence okay"_

Smithy nodded and realised that there was nothing else he could do until it was the right time. For now, he'd have to grit his teeth and deal with working alongside the guy who raped and potentially tried to kill the woman he loved. Smithy looked at his watch and realised he was due in work in 45 minutes.

"_I have to call back to mine before work. Do you want a lift anywhere?"_

Kerry asked if he didn't mind dropping her at the hospital so she could check on her Dad and he obliviously said he would.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, after quickly popping into his flat, Smithy pulled up right outside the main doors to St. Hugh's hospital.

"_Thank you Smithy. Try to have a good day at work yeah and remember, keep quiet about Kent until the time is right okay?"_

Smithy nodded, smiled and gave Kerry a kiss on the lips. Smiling, Kerry jumped out of the car and disappeared into the hospital to visit her beloved Dad. For a moment, Smithy just sat there, trying to take in everything that had happened in the previous few hours. It was going to be tough working alongside Gabriel Kent knowing what he knew about him but he didn't want to ruin anything for Kerry. He truly believed her about the evil cop raping her and she had obviously been through a lot. So, turning the engine back on, Smithy drove off in the direction of Sunhill police station to start potentially one of the hardest days he'd have to face.


	8. A Confession For Kerry?

**_Thanks for the reviews guys. _**

**_Here's the next chapter & it's a LONG one so get comfy!_**

**_Enjoy! :)_**

* * *

"_Okay and...ah Sergeant Smith, nice of you to make an appearance"_

Inspector Gold had already started the morning briefing. In fact, she was wrapping it up when Smithy had entered the room. After leaving the hospital, Smithy had got stuff in morning traffic which was not the best start to the morning.

"_Sorry Marm"_ the young Sergeant mumbled as he took his standing position next to Gina.

After giving Smithy the look of death, Gina continued with the pairings.

"_As I was saying, PC Kent you are paired with Sergeant Smith today..."_

Smithy bit his tongue so hard that it nearly bled.

"_Right, off you go"_ Gold said as she dismissed the uniformed officers.

Watching his colleagues leave the room, Smithy turned to Gina to talk but was interrupted by the voice that gave him a flood of anger.

"_You coming Serge?"_

Smithy turned to face Gabriel and, through gritted teeth replied

"_I'll meet you out back in five"_

Gabriel Kent nodded and left the room, making his way towards the back yard. Smithy turned his attention to Gina, who was flicking through a pile of papers.

"_Something wrong Sergeant?" _Gina asked, sensing that Smithy had something to say.

Without having to think, Smithy nodded.

"_Yeah actually there is. Why have you put me with him?"_

Gina spun around to face her young Sergeant and put on her boss face.

"_Look Smithy. I know you and Gabriel aren't the best of friends and that he can be a little...strange but you're both here to do a job. I have put you both together for the day, therefore you will work together...Without a fuss. Got it!"_

Smithy nodded but Gina suddenly had the feeling that he was hiding something.

"_Is there anything else Smithy?"_

Desperate to tell someone about what Kerry had told him about Gabriel, Smithy was about to spill the beans but knew that the blonde officer would never forgive him if he did. Kerry had enough to deal with so the last thing he wanted to do was upset her anymore. So, shaking his head, Smithy walked out of the room leaving Gina to continue flicking through the pile of paperwork she was holding.

* * *

"_Hey Dad, its Kerry"_

Kerry had just entered her Dad's hospital room to find him sleeping fast. Even though he was going to make a recovery after suffering a massive stroke, he had to remain in hospital for a few weeks so that the doctors could monitor him and bring him back to good health.

"_I know how deep you sleep so I don't know if you can hear me but, I'm so glad you're going to be okay Dad and...I've got something to tell you. I got shot yesterday. I got shot and, however bizarre this sounds, I died"_

Kerry was interrupted by her Dad giving a loud cough but he didn't wake up so she continued talking. Even though he was her loving Dad, Kerry found it easier to talk to him when he was sleeping, especially because what she had to say was quite emotional.

"_When I died, I saw my Mum"_

Kerry went on to explain to a sleeping George Young what happened when she had her brief visit to Heaven; that her Mum showed her two future's and gave her a choice of which one she wanted.

"_I'll be completely honest Dad, I was so tempted to stay up in Heaven with Mum. That was until I realised exactly what I'd be leaving behind. I am only still here because of you and Smithy. Well, and someone else but...that's a long story. You're my Dad who was left to bring me up all on your own and I might not show it but I'm really grateful for that. It was great to see Mum but, I realised that I couldn't leave you on your own and I owe you so much Dad"_

George Young stirred and slowly opened his sleepy eyes. Reaching out to take Kerry's hand, George weakly smiled at his daughter and stated

"_You don't owe me anything darling. It's what father's do; look after their loved ones. You are my precious daughter, I love you dearly and wherever you are, I will also be"_

Kerry felt a chill down her spine as she realised that her Dad's words were almost identical to what her Mum had said just before Kerry came back to life the previous day.

"_Ouch" _Kerry mumbled as she felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

"_Are you okay Kerry?" _George asked worryingly.

That's when Kerry suddenly remembered that she was pregnant. After everything that had happened with Smithy the previous evening, the horrible news had slipped the blonde officers news. Not wanting to explain the horrible news to her father, Kerry nodded and lied saying that she was fine. Kissing her Dad on his forehead, Kerry explained that she had to head into the station but she would return that evening to check up on him.

"_I love you my darling"_ George Young announced as he watched his daughter walk towards the door.

Turning back to face her beloved Dad, Kerry replied

"_I love you too Dad"_ before leaving the room and heading for the taxi rank just outside the hospital.

* * *

"_So how's Kerry doing Serge? Inspector Gold was telling us in the briefing that she left the hospital yesterday without discharging herself"_

After finding out the truth about the evil twisted copper, Gabriel was the last person that Smithy wanted to talk to, especially about Kerry. Ignoring him, Smithy jumped into the driver's seat of the patrol car and turned on the engine.

"_Serge. I asked if Kerry is okay?"_

Once again, Smithy ignored him so, Gabriel added

"_She needs to take it easy. I mean, she did get shot yesterday and nearly die. There's obviously someone out there who she's upset. So, how is she?"_

"_She's fine Gabriel!"_ Smithy snapped back.

Gabriel was unaware what Smithy had found out about him but knew very well how much he cared about their blonde colleague.

"_Sorry Serge, only asking. What's the matter? Got out of bed the wrong side this morning did you?"_

Turning to face the uniformed officer, Smithy asked

"_What's the matter with you Kent? Haven't you got enough to deal with in your own life without poking your nose around in other people's business? You are the LAST person I wanted to be paired with today and I really haven't got the patience for you. So we get on with the job we've got and talk as little as we can. Alright?"_

Without giving Gabriel time to answer, Smithy pushed his foot down on the gas, reversed the patrol car and sped out of the yard.

* * *

"_Hi, 7 Myatt Street please"_ Kerry informed the driver as she jumped into the back of the London cab.

Somehow, Kerry needed to get proof from Gabriel that he had raped her. She was unsure if it was him to shot and tried to kill her, but she wasn't going to put it past him. If it was, Kerry also needed proof so on the way back to her flat, the copper tried to work out a way to do it. Kerry certainly wasn't going to let him anywhere near her flat so the best time to talk to him was at the station, but there was no chance that Gina and Adam would let her come back to work the day after she'd been shot, so she had to think of another way.

* * *

"_Hi I'm Sergeant Smith and this is PC Kent from Sunhill. We had a call about a Natalie Wilkinson who was brought in about ten minutes ago?_ Smithy explained to the young nurse stood in front of him.

The nurse nodded and informed the officers of where to find the patient.

"_Oh yes?"_

Continuing to walk through the corner and not make eye contact with his colleague walking next to him, Smithy asked

"_Oh yes what?"_

Gabriel grinned and chuckled in his normal evil way.

"_Oh come on Serge, I saw the way that nurse looked at you. Why don't you ask her out?"_

Smithy rolled his eyes and realised how annoying Gabriel actually was.

"_No thanks" _he replied, but Gabriel wasn't finished.

"_Why not? There's no need to be embarrassed Serge, female's obviously find you attractive"_

"_Yeah especially Kerry" _Smithy muttered quietly but making sure Gabriel heard it.

"_Kerry? She finds anyone with a heartbeat attractive!"_

That was it. After finding out everything from Kerry, Smithy had zero patience with Gabriel and he was really starting to get to him. Stopping in his step, Smithy spun around to face his colleague.

"_Why are you so horrible about Kerry? She nearly died yesterday! For goodness sake Kent what's wrong with you?"_

Before anything else could be said or Smithy even had the chance to move, Gabriel spoke again

"_Sorry Serge. You said that Kerry finds you attractive? How do you know that then?"_

With a cheeky grin on his face, Smithy leaned into Gabriel and confessed

"_I know she does because we slept together last night and she woke up in my arms this morning"_

Gabriel was instantly filled with jealously and rage but tried to hide it.

"_Oh right. Another one night stand to add to her list then"_

Smithy really felt like thumping Gabriel, he was being such a horrible lowlife but wasn't prepared to bow to his level. Yet. Instead, Smithy's cheeky grin made a re-appearance as Smithy explained

"_No actually it wasn't just a one night thing. If you must know, before Kerry was shot down by some evil, sick, twisted person yesterday...she told me that she loved me"_

With that, Smithy turned and continued to walk up the corridor. For a moment, Gabriel remained silent and this pleased Smithy very much because he knew he'd gotten to the twisted cop. However, Gabriel's silence didn't last long.

"_So, do you love her then Serge? Kerry?"_

Not having to think twice, Smithy looked at Gabriel and admitted

"_Yeah I do. Things are great between us and we're definitely going to give a proper relationship a go. I know things are going to be great and I can see us settling down. She's all mine and if anyone hurts her, I'll kill them"_

With that, Smithy pulled back a curtain to reveal the patient they'd been looking for, leaving Gabriel following behind, stunned and full of anger at what his sergeant had just revealed. Even though Smithy had been trying to make Gabriel angry and jealous, he quickly realised that he had meant everything he'd just said about Kerry. He really did love her and was determined to have a proper relationship with her but for now; the young Sergeant just had to get through the rest of the day working with psycho cop.

* * *

After Kerry had showered and changed into clean clothes, she made herself a cup of tea and a cheese sandwich. Sitting down on her black leather sofa, Kerry thought about how she was going to get a confession out of Gabriel, and then it hit her. Finishing off her sandwich and sipping down the last drops of tea, Kerry put her dishes in the sink and, after entering her bedroom, started rummaging around in her draws until she found what she was looking for. Returning to her living area, Kerry grabbed her bag and phoned for another taxi.

* * *

"_Oh it's Kerry"_ Yvonne Hemmingway announced as she plucked her ringing mobile from her trouser pocket.

"_Hey Kerry, are you okay?"_ she asked her blonde haired friend after worrying about her all night.

On the other end, Kerry chatted away.

"_Hey Yvonne, yeah I'm doing good thanks. I've got lots to tell you so we'll have to catch up when you've finished work or something yeah"_

"Yeah definitely!" Yvonne happily agreed.

There was a reason why Kerry had phoned her colleague and didn't waste any more time in asking.

"_Yvonne umm...do you know where Gabriel is at the moment? It's just, I tried to ring him to ask a favour but his phone is off"_ she lied.

Thinking for a moment, Yvonne explained that he and Smithy had been called out to see someone in St. Hugh's.

"_He's paired with Smithy?"_ Kerry asked, suddenly worried in case Smithy lost it and let on to Kent that he knew everything.

"_Okay, thanks Yvonne. Give me a ring after work and we'll meet up yeah"_ Kerry added before saying goodbye and hanging up. Pulling her front door shut, Kerry jumped into the taxi which had just pulled up outside her flat and asked the driver to take her to Sun hill police station. Slipping a hand into her pocket, Kerry pulled out her mobile phone, typed out and sending two separate texts then placed her phone back into her pocket.

* * *

'_We need to talk. Meet me by front desk'_

"_Who's that then?"_ Smithy inquired as Gabriel stared at a text message on his mobile phone.

Gabriel closed the phone and returned it to his jacket pocket, telling Smithy it was no one but Smithy knew he was lying.

"_I bet it was your secret lover wasn't it"_ Smithy joked, even though he didn't even want to talk to his colleague let alone joke around.

"_Actually Serge, it was your lover. Kerry just text me, telling me we need to talk and that she'd wait in the station for me. Do you know what she could want to talk to me about?"_

Smithy felt a lump in his throat as he realised that Kerry must have found a way of getting a confession out of the evil copper. Shaking his head, smithy lied, saying

"_Maybe you were right about last night being just a one night stand. Maybe she's moving on to you now"_

Gabriel laughed, believing Smithy was genuine about what he was saying but Smithy's heart hurt as he talked about Kerry in such a degrading way. On the way back to the station, Gabriel asked Smithy to stop at a small corner shop so he could grab some headache tablets, unaware that his headache was about to get much worse. Smithy pulled up at the side of the road and watched Gabriel disappear into the shop. Pulling his mobile out from his pocket, Smithy intended to either text or phone Kerry to see what she had text Gabriel but found that there was already a message from her on his phone which read:

'_Hey Smithy. I know you're out with Gabriel so no doubt he's already told you that I've text him saying that we need to talk. I'm on my way to the station now, I know what to do. See you soon, Kerry xx'_

* * *

"_Kerry! Kerry how are you?"_ Marilyn Chambers, the front desk receptionist called out in her strong Liverpudlian accent.

"_Hey Marilyn, I'm doing good thanks. Do you know if Smithy and Gabriel are back from their call yet?" _Kerry replied but before Marilyn could answer, the two male officers walked into the reception area.

Smithy had planned to play it cool and back off to let Kerry talk with Gabriel but as soon as he saw the beautiful blonde, he couldn't help himself.

"_Hey you"_ he said, wrapping his arm around her waist and leading her away from Gabriel.

Leaning into her, the young sergeant asked if she was okay and she nodded.

"_Be careful okay"_ he warned lovingly.

Kerry placed her hand onto his chest and said

"_I will"_ before standing on tip toes and planting a kiss onto Smithy's cheek, fully aware that they were being watched.

"_Maz, is there anyone in here?"_ Kerry asked Marilyn, pointing to the small front office.

Marilyn shook her head so Kerry opened the door and called Gabriel inside. Smithy watched nervously as the door closed behind the woman he loved and the evil twisted cop that raped, and maybe tried to kill her. Even though Smithy couldn't go into the room with them, there was no chance that he was going far. So, Marilyn buzzed in him and he joined her behind the front desk, pretending that he had to look through some files.

* * *

"_So PC Young, how can I help you?" _Gabriel Kent asked, wearing his usual creepy, evil grin.

Kerry took a deep breath and came out with what she had rehearsed in her mind.

"_I have something to tell you. Before I left the hospital yesterday, the doctor told me that I'm pregnant"_

Gabriel stared at Kerry and realised that she was being genuine.

"_Are you now? I guess congratulations are in order then. So, who's the Daddy Kerry? Cameron Tait who's now living on the other side of the world? David Radford who wants to kill you? Super Sergeant Smith who..."_

"_It's you Gabriel" _Kerry interrupted, leaving Gabriel speechless.

"_The doctor told me I'm three months pregnant. If you remember, three months ago was when you raped me! I've despised you since but now I'm stuck carrying your baby. A rapist's baby! Don't you think the least you can do is admit what you did to me?"_

For once in his life, Gabriel was speechless and Kerry was unsure if this was good or bad.

"_You're...you're having my baby?" _Gabriel asked to which Kerry simply nodded.

"_I deserve a confession Gabriel. If you don't then I'll make sure that you NEVER see your baby!"_

Gabriel fell silent for a moment and looked at the ground but then lifted his head back up.

"_Kerry, I'm sorry"_

"_For what?" _Kerry pushed, eager to get the confession that she needed.

"_For raping you" _Gabriel said, the words falling out of his mouth as he tried to take in that he was going to be a father.

Kerry shut her eyes tight and felt her heart thumping through her chest. She had done it. She had got her confession. However, after re-opened her eyes, Kerry was stunned to see that Gabriel was crying.

"_Why the hell are you crying Gabriel? I'm the one that should be upset, you raped me!"_

Gabriel sniffed and apologized for the horrible thing he had done, but Kerry wasn't quite finished.

"_Did you shoot me?"_

Gabriel pulled a confused looking face so Kerry repeated herself.

"_Yesterday...did you pull out a gun, shoot me and nearly kill me Gabriel? _

Without thinking, the twisted cop nodded but Kerry knew that it wasn't good enough.

"_Say it. I want to hear you tell me"_

With tears still in his eyes, Gabriel shook his head and looked to the floor.

"_Kerry..."_

"_Say it Gabriel, I know you did it!"_

Once again, the male cop shook his head and Kerry was so angry that he wouldn't admit it but hoped that her next action would be enough to get the final confession. Walking towards the door, Kerry whispered to Gabriel

"_Suit yourself, but if you can't even admit what you did to me, I'll make sure that you will never EVER see your child! I'll make you watch as me and Smithy bring the baby up...together!"_

The thought of Smithy playing daddy to Gabriel's baby was enough to anger the cop. Turning and grabbing Kerry's arm, Gabriel pushed her against the wall.

"_Oh no you don't! You will never stop me from seeing my child and I will certainly not stand back and watch Sergeant bloody Smith bring up MY child. You want a confession Kerry? Here's your confession. YES I pretended to be your friend and get close to you so I could persuade you to accuse Smithy of date rape. Why? Because I was jealous of you and him. If I couldn't have you, then I wasn't going to let super Serge have you. YES I got angry when you and Skippy decided to give your disastrous relationship another go...so I raped you. I wanted you Kerry and that was the only way I could have you!"  
_Kerry stood still, shocked that Gabriel was coming out with a full blown confession but he wasn't quite finished yet.

"_They say things come in three's so here's your third confession. You made the mistake of telling me that you knew the truth about me; that I'm in the force under a false ID and am using my adopted brother's name. I heard Gina tell golden boy Smithy that you were coming into the station yesterday to speak to her about something important and I thought you were going to tell her about me so, you had to be stopped. Gina asked Andrea to go out on a call but I said I'd take it as that was my way out of the station. I grabbed my riffle, went to the roof top offices across the way and that's where I waited, although I didn't have to wait long because there you were in a little black cab. Annoyingly, the person who came out to greet you was Super Serge. Believe me, if I had a few more bullets, I would have tried aiming at him too. At least then, you would have died together. So there we are Kerry, there's your confession. Is that what you wanted? IS IT?"_

Gabriel hadn't realised what he had just done. Kerry pulled her arm away from Gabriel's and he stepped away. With a big smile on her face, Kerry looked deep into Gabriel's eyes.

"_Thank you Gabriel. Thank you!" _and before anything else could be said, Kerry turned, opened the door and walked out of the room, leaving Gabriel inside the room on his own.

"Kerry" Smithy called out as he spotted the blonde leave the small office and walk out of the station. Smithy quickly rushed out from behind the front desk, buzzed through into the reception area and raced outside after her.

"_Kerry, Kerry, are you okay? What happened? Did he hurt you?"_

Kerry turned to face Smithy and he saw that she had tears rolling down her face.

"_Babe, did he hurt you? I'll kill him!"_

Taking Smithy by the hand, Kerry stopped him from going back into the station.

"_He confessed...everything! About him using a false ID to get into this place, about persuading me that you date raped me, about him raping me himself and about..."  
_Kerry took a deep breath before continuing

"_He admitted that he was the one who shot me yesterday"_

Shocked Smithy was frozen to the spot until he suddenly realised something.

"_I'm glad you got your confession babe but...there's nothing you can do without evidence"_

Kerry wiped the tears from her ears and smiled.

"_Who said I haven't got evidence?"_

The young Sergeant looked confused but was soon enlightened to the truth. Taking Smithy's hand in hers, Kerry slipped her spare hand into the back pocket of her jeans and pulled out a dictaphone.

"_Give me your hand"_ Kerry ordered and Smithy raised his free hand up, watching carefully as Kerry delicately placed the dictaphone into the palm of his hand.

Looking at the object in his hand and then at the beautiful blonde standing in front of him, Smithy suddenly realised what Kerry had done.

"_We've got him Smithy. We've finally got him"_ Kerry exclaimed with a huge smile on her face which made an even bigger smile appear of Smithy's cheeky chaps.

Taking the dictaphone from his hand, Smithy reached and slipped it back into Kerry's back pocket, leaving her wondering what he was doing. He then placed his hands onto Kerry's small waist and, after she had wrapped her arms around his neck, they locked themselves in a romantic embrace.


	9. The Truth & The Plan

_**The next chapter has arrived!**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews, hope you enjoy! :)**_

* * *

**Knock knock**

Gina Gold quickly dropped her lit cigarette into a half empty cup of coffee and waved the smoke smell from in front of her before shouting for the person outside her office to enter. On seeing that it was only Honey Harman, Gina gave a sigh of relief that it wasn't the Superintendant.

"_Hi Marm, here's my case notes you asked for"_ Honey announced, smiling and handing a bunch of paperwork over to her boss.

Smiling back, Gina thanked the blonde PC and watched her leave the office, closing the door behind her. However, the Inspector didn't even have time to think before there was another knock on her door; this time, the person not even waiting for a response before entering but then, it was Superintendant O'Karo after all.

"_Gina..." _the Superintendant started before discussing a case from the previous day.

A few minutes later, the work-related chat between the two officers had finished and they were now talking about more personal things but were interrupted by another knock on the door.

"_Yep..."_ Gina called out.

Together, Smithy and Kerry entered the office with a serious look on both their faces.

"_Sorry to interrupt, can we have a word please?"_ Smithy asked the brown haired Inspector, who nodded.

"_I'll leave you to it" _Superintendant O'Karo said as he stood up to leave but Kerry stopped him.

"_Actually Sir, we'd like you to be here too" _the blonde declared, glancing over to Smithy for him to second him and he nodded.

O'Karo sat back down on his seat and signalled for the two officers in front of him to say what they needed to. It had only been less than five minutes since Gabriel admitted everything to Kerry but she was so eager to get him for what he'd done that she, along with Smithy, had decided to head straight to the bosses armed with the dictaphone. All the way up the corridor, Kerry had been rehearsing in her head what to say to the Super and Gina but now she was stood in front of them, Kerry was overcome with nerves. So, Smithy decided to take over, knowing how important it was for the higher officers to know the truth.

"_Marm, Sir. We have a problem"_

While Gina dropped her head into her hands and sighed, Adam asked nervously

"_What kind of problem?"_

Smiling at Kerry, Smithy leaned back, reached into her back pocket and pulled out the dictaphone.

Adam and Gina exchanged a confused look as Smithy placed it down onto the desk and simply stated

"_I advise you to listen to this"_ before signalling for Kerry to leave the room and walking out after her.

* * *

"_What you up to now? REFS?"_ Smithy asked Kerry as they walked out of Inspector Gold's office.

Kerry nodded but informed her colleague that she needed to get something out of her locker first.

"_Okay but I'm coming with you"_ the young Sergeant informed her.

Kerry raised her eyebrow and smiled at Smithy who gave a cheeky grin and started blushing.

"_No I didn't mean...not literally with you but...I'll wait outside for you. I don't want you to be alone with everything that's just happened"_

Kerry walked into the female locker rooms and, with silver key in hand, headed for her personal locker. Turning the key, Kerry opened her flowery makeup bag and applied fresh makeup using the mirror on the door of the locker. Placing the bag back inside the locker, Kerry bent down to the bottom compartment, found her hairbrush and brushed back the strands of hair which were falling out of her blonde bun. Just as she was about to close the locker door, something spotted her eyes. At the side of the locker, poking out from behind an old birthday card was a photo of her with Cameron; one that Kerry had forgotten was there. The blonde PC felt herself welling up as a few memories filled her mind. Placing the photo back in, Kerry rummaged around to find her phone and once she had, scrolled through the phone book until she found the Aussie's number. Moving to sit on the wooden bench, Kerry waited with anticipation, not even knowing if Cameron was going to answer when he saw her name flash up on his phone but, she was wrong.

* * *

Outside the locker room, Smithy was leaning against the wall opposite the wall and wondered what was taking his colleague so long. Pushing himself up straight, Smithy walked over to the door, opened it a little and was just about to call for Kerry when her voice filled the room.

"_Cam, hey it's Kerry"_

Smithy was quickly and helplessly overcome with jealousy as he realised that Kerry was on the phone to her ex. Knowing that it was wrong to listen in, Smithy went to back off but for some reason, he just couldn't and he really wanted to find out what Kerry had to say to Cameron, even though it was nosy. So, unaware to Kerry, Smithy stood by the slightly open door and listened in on the conversation.

"_Yeah I'm good thanks, I'm alive right? How are you and Emily? Oh good listen umm, I just wanted to let you know that, Gabriel finally admitted everything to me and I managed to record it. Me and Smithy just took the tape to Gina and Adam and we left them listening to it. Thanks. I'm sorry that I didn't make it official when you tried to persuade me, I just had so much on my mind and felt like I couldn't cope but...I've done it now right? Yeah, well listen, I have to get back to work right now but, how about I give you a call tomorrow? I should know more from Gina and the Super by then hopefully and I can tell you all. Okay thanks Cam. Stay safe yeah and I'll speak to you soon, bye"_

Smithy quickly moved away from the door and dashed back over to the wall so that Kerry didn't find out he had just listened in on her personal phone call. After placing her phone back into the locker, Kerry applied fresh pink shiny lip-gloss onto her lips and slammed the locker shut, making sure to lock it. Slipping the silver key back into her jacket pocket, Kerry walked out of the locker room and into the corridor where Smithy was waiting.

"_Ready?"_ Kerry asked, flashing a smile at the young Sergeant.

Smithy nodded and walked with Kerry in the direction of the staff canteen.

* * *

For a moment, Gina and Adam were confused.

"_I dread to think what this is"_ Gina admitted.

Sighing, Superintendant O'Karo nodded but leaned forward and pressed the play button on the black dictaphone. Gina looked at Adam as the first voice on the tape, was the voice of Gabriel Kent.

"_Great"_ she muttered, rolling her eyes.

"_Kerry Young is having Gabriel Kent's baby? I didn't even know they were..."_ Adam started but was quickly silenced by the declaration he soon heard.

As the two officers sat listening to the horrifying truth spill from Gabriel Kent's lips, they exchanged a number of looks. A few minutes later, the tape stopped the office was filled with silence, neither officer knowing what to say or do. Pulling open her drawer, Gina Gold pulled out a cigarette, lit it and started puffing away. Adam O'Karo was too shocked with the revelations to give the female a telling off for smoking inside.

"_So, now what?" _Gina asked nervously.

Adam shrugged his shoulders as he was still shocked that such a twisted evil man was passing as an officer in his station.

"_So, Gabriel Kent is not actually Gabriel Kent but...David Kent?"_ Adam asked Gina, who nodded.

"_This means he's in the force under a false ID. On top of that, he has sexually assaulted another officer who is now carrying his baby. Oh and he's the one shot and nearly killed her!" _Adam exclaimed, standing up and running his hands through his hair, completely overtaken with shock.

"_I can't believe it. I've always thought that Gabriel...David...whatever his name is was weird but this? What an evil twisted man. I know we don't always see eye to eye but I actually feel sorry for Kerry! I mean how long has she had to keep this in? He knew that no one would believe her if she made an official rape allegation against him after the whole thing with Smithy!"_

Adam stared at Gina and tried to rack his brain to think of the best thing to do.

"_Okay I'm not quite sure how to handle this. He's clearly a very dangerous man so we need to play this safe and cool. He obviously doesn't know that Kerry recorded his confessions so we need to make sure Kerry and Smithy don't tell anyone else what they know. I'm going to phone MIT and the Chief Super to let them know what's happened and see how they want to play it. If they come here to get him then we'll need to get S019 here for backup, just in case he's still got the rifle that he used to shoot Kerry. I'll do that, you find Kerry and Smithy and tell them to keep quiet okay!"_

With that, Adam O'Karo left the room and rushed up the stairs towards his office, leaving Gina the job of finding the Sergeant and the blonde.

* * *

"_Ker, over here"_ Yvonne called as she spotted her best mate walking into the canteen.

Kerry turned around and was devastated as she realised Gabriel was sat on the same table as Yvonne, Honey, Andrea, Reg and Marilyn. Smithy followed Kerry's glance and had to look away before he gave away that Kerry had told him everything about the evil copper. Putting on a fake smile, Kerry looked at Yvonne and called out

"_Be there in a min" _before turning back around and ordering some refreshments.

After buying a plate of chips and a hot chocolate, Kerry walked over towards the table and chose an empty seat next to Yvonne. Smithy also bought a plate of chips but his were accompanied by some baked beans and scrambled egg.

"_Hungry Serge?"_ Honey asked the young Sergeant as he sat himself down next to Kerry.

Completely ignoring the daggering looks from Gabriel across the table, Smithy smiled and declared

"_Starving, so don't go asking me for a chip!"_

Honey put on a fake sad face which made Kerry laugh. Pushing a fork into one of the fresh chips, Kerry handed it to Honey, saying

"_It's okay babe he's just a meeny. You can have one of mine" _which made everyone except Gabriel that is.

Gabriel felt jealous and full of outrage that Kerry, the woman who was pregnant with his baby, was ignoring him and becoming closer to their Sergeant.

"_What's this? Flirting hour or something"_ he muttered, making sure everyone on the table heard.

All six officers stared at Gabriel and wondered why he was being so weird.

Unaware that Kerry and Smithy were sat trying their very best to keep their mouths shut, Yvonne chuckled in her usual funny way and asked

"_Aww what's wrong Gabriel. Are you feeling left out? Honey, never mind about chip boy Smithy, flirt with G boy"_

Always up for a game, Honey jumped up from her seat next to Yvonne and sat herself down next to Gabriel, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"_Hey Gabriel, I heard you were feeling left out but its okay. Next time you have chips, I'll lean over the table and ask you if I can have one"_ Honey whispered flirtingly which made herself, Yvonne, Marilyn and Reg burst into fits of laughter.

However, Kerry and Smithy were far from laughing, as was Gabriel. As Honey returned to her own seat, Kerry offered her blonde friend another chip.

"_You want to be careful there Hon, you don't want him falling for you now do you"_ Kerry said, meaning to sound serious but for some reason, Honey laughed and thought that Kerry was just joining in the game.

"_Yvonne, can I have a word with you?"_ Kerry asked and Yvonne nodded but before either of them could move, Inspector Gold walked into the canteen.

"_Ah PC Young, Sergeant Smith, a word please"_

As Smithy stood up, Kerry turned to Yvonne and mouthed 'later' before following Smithy in the direction of the canteen door.

"_Oh girls, you can finish my chips and Reg, I won't be annoyed if you pinch a cheeky few" _Kerry smiled and called out.

* * *

"_Sir, this is Adam O'Karo. We have a very serious situation..."_

Superintendant O'Karo had phoned DI Morell from MIT and explained the situation to her. She had arrived at the station after Kerry's shooting as a precaution in case the blonde PC had died. Now, O'Karo was on the phone to the Chief Superintendant to inform him and see how best to handle it. The Chief Super ordered O'Karo to keep both PC Young and Sergeant Smith away from Kent and try to keep him within the station. Also, no one else was to be told the truth. Once he got off the phone, Adam rung S019 to get them prepared. It would all be going down in about an hour's time when the Chief Super, MIT and S019 would come to the station to arrest Gabriel/David Kent. Leaving his office, Adam rushed off to look for Gina, Kerry and Smithy to let them know what was going to happen.

* * *

"_What's wrong Marm? Is everything okay? Did you listen to the tape? You do believe me don't you?"_ Kerry asked all in one long sentence and not pausing for breath.

"_Kerry do you want to slow down"_ Gina suggested before adding

"_Me and the Super listened to the tape..."_

"_And?"_ Smithy interrupted.

Gina looked around to check that no one else was in the corridor before lowering her voice

"_I know we're not the best of friends Kerry and we've certainly not seen eye to eye in the past but I want to apologise"_

Kerry looked confused

"_For what Marm?"_

"_Well, for everything really. For the whole situation with you two. It's now obvious that you were pushed and convinced to accuse Smithy because of him. I can see that now"_

Kerry was grateful for what Gina was saying but wasn't really bothered. She just wanted to know what was going to happen to Gabriel but before she could ask, Gina started talking again.

"_Who else knows about anything that's happened?"_

"_Smithy's the only one who knows about the shooting. Umm, I told Andrea that Gabriel raped me but whether she believed me is another thing"_

"_What about Cameron?" _Smithy asked, full of jealously, not forgetting when he overheard Kerry talking to Cameron on the phone just a while before.

Kerry looked up at Smithy and for a moment, theyexchanged a lookbut Kerry didn't catch on that Smithy had overheard the phone conversation.

"_Yeah he knows. Well, obviously he doesn't know about the shooting but he knows about the rape"_

With a caring look on his face, Smithy asked

"_Did he believe you?"_

_Kerry shrugged her shoulders but replied_

"_When I first told him yes. Then Gabriel got to him and made him believe I was lying. Cam tried to get me to make it official and even set up a meeting with Sam Nixon for me but after the whole thing with you, I knew no one would believe me so, I backed out which made him think I was lying. Again. But, a few days before he left for Australia, Gabriel admitted it to Cam. That's why they were fighting in the canteen that day"_

"_Okay, no one else can find out okay because..."_

Gina stopped talking as a small group of officers walked past, heading in the direction of the canteen. Once they were out of sight, Gina continued, completely unaware that Gabriel had walked out of the staff canteen and was walking up the corridor towards them.

"_We can't let on to Gabriel that me and the Super know" Gina continued._

Gabriel heard his name mentioned and stopped to listen in on the conversation.

"_Gina, Kerry, Smithy" _Superintendant O'Karo called out as he walked into the same corridor as they were standing in. O'Karo was also unaware that Gabriel Kent was stood behind the wall listening in.

"_I rang the Chief Super to explain the situation to him and he, along with MIT and S019, will be here within the hour to arrest Gabriel. We need to keep him in the station but away from you two. We also need to keep this as quiet as we can and not let on that Gina and myself know okay"_

Gina, Kerry and Smithy nodded.

"_Okay, where is he now?"_ O'Karo asked and Smithy explained that he was still in the canteen, which he thought was true.

Before anything else could be said between the officers, the corridor was filled with the familiar chuckling of Yvonne Hemmingway.

"_Marm, Sir, Serge. Sorry to disturb but Kez, we got a shout"_

Before Kerry could even think of moving, Smithy touched her fingertips with his hand, leaned in towards her and whispered

"_Be careful"_

Kerry nodded at Smithy before walking up the corridor and towards the back yard with Yvonne.

"_Oh Honey have you got a minute to go through your case notes?"_ Gina Gold asked as Honey walked out of the canteen along with Reg and Marilyn.

While Marilyn walked into the front office, Honey nodded and walked off with Gina.

"_I'm going to find Kent"_ O'Karo whispered to Smithy as Reg walked towards them.

Smithy nodded before starting a friendly conversation with his friend Smithy. However, just before the Super reached the canteen door, the corridor was filled with a strong Liverpudian accent.

"_Oh Sir, the Chief Superintendant is on the phone for you"_

Knowing that he was phoning about Gabriel Kent, Superintendant O'Karo instantly turned around and rushed into the front office to answer the phone call. A few minutes later, he re-entered the corridor and headed back towards the canteen. Pushing open one of the double doors, O'Karo looked around inside but emerged just a few seconds with a confused look on his face. Reg had just walked away from Smithy after spending the previous five minutes chatting about football scores and other men related topics. The young Sergeant spotted the look on his bosses face and asked

"_Is everything alright Sir?"_

Superintendant O'Karo lifted his head to look at the Sergeant.

"_When you and Kerry left the canteen with Gina, Gabriel was definitely still in there yes?"_

Smithy nodded and listened as the Super added  
_"You've been stood in this corridor since you left the canteen. Are you sure he hasn't passed you?"_

Smithy shook his head and looked confused.

"_No Sir, I would have noticed and stopped him. Why, what's wrong?"_

Leaning into Smithy and lowering his voice, O'Karo declared

_"Because Smithy...he's not in the canteen. He's gone!"_


	10. The Setup

_**Here's the next chapter.**_

_**There's a lot in this story so try to keep up! :) **_

_**Enjoy & please review xx**_

* * *

Yvonne Hemmingway turned off the engine of the patrol car outside Sunhill's refuge centre. Fiddling around with her radio, Yvonne told Kerry

"_I think there's something wrong with my radio. It's making a funny, quiet buzzing noise"_

Kerry explained that hers was doing the same and that they'd have to have them checked out as soon as they returned to the station. After jumping out of the car, Yvonne spotted the look on her colleagues face.

"_You alright Kerry?"_

Kerry gave a slightly distant nod and walked up the pathway towards the large white front door. Pulling down on the handle, the blonde PC walked inside followed by her bubbly friend.

"_Oh...hello again" _a brown haired lady greeted as she spotted the two uniformed officers.

Kerry had a serious look on her face but Yvonne smiled politely. _  
"Hello there. We're here to talk to the victim that came in this morning" _Yvonne informed the refuge worker.

The lady nodded before explaining

"_Ah yes, the young lady came in early hours of this morning and told me she'd been raped. I examined her and asked if she wanted to report it to the police and, she did so I gave your station a ring. However...since then, she's changed her mind"_

Kerry made a face before asking

"_What do you mean she changed her mind? _

The young worker explained

"_Unfortunately, that's what happens. Woman are viscously assaulted and come here to talk, knowing that we're always ready to listen. I examine them, check them over and try to persuade them to tell the police which they realise is the best thing to do..."_

Looking at the young blonde officer, the refuge worker spoke with caring eyes.

"_However, a number of fears take over them such as worried about being judged if people knew the truth or it happening again. Then, they back out of making an allegation to the police"_

Kerry looked up at the woman, knowing that she was no longer only talking about the rape victim from that morning. That's exactly what Kerry had done after being raped by Gabriel; she visited the refuge centre where the same brown haired woman had examined her but then Kerry felt as though she didn't have the strength to make an official allegation, for obvious reasons. Yvonne glanced over at her colleague and realised that her face was pale and her eyes were fixed on the worker.

"_Kerry, you okay?"_

The sound of Yvonne's voice knocked Kerry out of the cloud that her head was in. Looking over at her friend, Kerry gave a slight nod before turning her attention back to the worker.

"_Okay well, if she changes her mind, here's my number. Give us a call and we'll talk to her"_

The refuge worker nodded and watched as the two police officers walked out of the centre. Yvonne knew something was wrong with Kerry but wasn't sure what. So, feeling concerned for her best mate, Yvonne decided to try and find out.

"_Kerry, are you okay? You seem...different"_

"_Different how?"_ Kerry asked, knowing exactly what her friend was talking about.

"_Just...distant, quiet. Come on Kez, you're never this quiet. What's up?"_

Before Kerry could say anything, Gina Gold's voice suddenly filled her head and Kerry remembered that she'd been ordered not to let anyone else know what was going on. So, even though she really wanted to confide in her friend, Kerry shook her head of blonde hair and opened the passenger side door.

"_Kerry!"_

Yvonne walked around to Kerry's side of the car, closed the passenger door and locked it.

"_I know something's up and I'm worried about you. We're not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong"_

Kerry looked into her friend's eyes and, blocking out Gina Gold's voice in her head telling her not to say anything, replied

"_Okay...but not here"_

* * *

"_What do you mean he's gone? He was in there when we left and he has NOT walked past us"_

Superintendant O'Karo shook his head.

"_I don't know Smithy but he's not in that canteen. I'll..."_

"_What if he knows?"_ Smithy interrupted.

O'Karo thought for a moment before replying

"_But that's not possible. Is it? Have you or Kerry told him anything?"_

Smithy shook his head and lowered his voice

"_No but, come one Sir he's an idiot. If he's capable of doing what he did to Kerry, he could easily have listened in on our conversation or...or confessed to Kerry knowing that she was recording it or..."_

Suddenly, something struck both males.

"_What if, he knew that Kerry was recording his confession and knew that she'd go to you? What if he actually set her up and he's planning on hurting her again?"_

"_Okay, you go to CAD and radio Kerry. Get her back to the station immediately but don't let her know anything's wrong. I'll go phone the Chief Super and MIT, let them know what's happened"_

Smithy nodded and rushed off in the direction of the CAD office while O'Karo darted up the stairs towards his office.

"_Sierra Oscar 202, can you and 298 return to the station straight away please, Inspector Gold wants to speak to you about the rape victim from this morning"_

* * *

Gina Gold was in her office going through Honey Harman's case notes with her when Smithy's call for Kerry came over radio. Gina heard it on Honey's radio and knew that something was wrong.

"_Honey, we're going to have to finish this later. I have to rush off and do something" Gina informed the blonde haired PC. _

Honey smiled and replied

"_No problem Marm" _before standing up and leaving the Inspector's office. Gina quickly followed but headed in the opposite direction towards the CAD office.

* * *

"_Sierra Oscar 202, did you hear me?"_ Smithy asked using Dean McVerry's headset.

Smithy couldn't understand why Kerry wasn't responding to his radio call so he tried Yvonne, knowing that they were together.

"_Sierra Oscar 298, are you receiving?"_

Just then, Gina Gold marched into the CAD office and made a beeline for the young Sergeant.

"_Smithy what's going on? Why did you radio Kerry telling her I needed to speak to her?"_

However, Smithy was getting worried why neither female officer was answering so, ignoring his boss; he tried the radio once again.

"_Sierra Oscar 202, Sierra Oscar 298. Are either of you receiving?"_

Throwing down the headset in a worried temper, Smithy darted towards the door, flew it open and disappeared into the corridor. Gina chased him and, once she'd caught up with him, grabbed his arm.

"_Oi Oi, what the heck is going on?"_

Smithy spun around to face his friend and sighed.

"_Kent wasn't in the canteen when the Super went to check on him. I was in the corridor from the moment I left the canteen with you and Kerry and he certainly didn't walk past us"_

Gina made a face and asked

"_So what he just...disappeared?"_

Smithy shrugged his shoulders then nodded.

"_Must have. We're thinking that maybe he knew Kerry was recording his confessions and he's planning on hurting her again. The Super told me to radio Kerry and get her back in to the station. That's why I was in CAD but neither she nor Yvonne are answering. I'm gonna grab my phone from my office and ring them"_

Gina nodded and told Smithy to let her know if he got hold of Kerry, while she ran upstairs to find O'Karo.

* * *

Kerry and Yvonne sat down on a bench in the small park across the road from the refuge centre.

Yvonne desperately wanted to know what was wrong with her friend and she didn't have to wait long until Kerry started spilling the truth. Looking up at the refuge centre, Kerry declared

"_I've been there before you know"_

Yvonne pulled a funny face.

"_What...the refuse centre? I think most of the officers in Sunhill have Ker"_

Kerry shook her head and kept her eyes fixed on the centre.

"_No I don't mean for work reasons"_

Just then, Yvonne realised what her friend was talking about. Or at least she thought she did.

"_Oh, are you talking about when...you know...the whole situation with Smithy?"_

Kerry shook her head and moved her eyes to look at Yvonne, who was sat next to her on the brown wooden bench.

"_No I didn't go then but, I did go a while after"_

Yvonne was confused

"_So if you didn't go then, when did you go?"_

Kerry felt herself welling up and within seconds, her sight was clouded by a bunch of watery tears fighting to stay in.

"_When I was raped"_ she announced.

Yvonne was speechless and wasn't sure what to say but Kerry spoke again, looking deep into her friend's eyes.

"_You might not believe me Yvonne but it's true. I was raped, by Gabriel"_

"_What!?" _Yvonne shouted

Kerry nodded and carried on to confide in her best friend all about Gabriel. About the rape, the pregnancy, the shooting, about his real identity and about who knew, all of which left Yvonne speechless and shocked.

* * *

Smithy unlocked the top drawer of his desk, reached in and pulled out his iphone. Scrolling down to Kerry's name in his contacts, Smithy pressed the call button and his ear was filled with the sound of a ringing tone.

'_Hi you're through to Kerry's phone. I'm not able to chat right now but I'll get back to you when I can. Thank you'_

"_Damn"_ Smithy thought as Kerry's answer phone message played out. That's when he remembered the phone call Kerry had made to Cameron about an hour previous and realised that she must have left her phone in her locker.

* * *

"_You alright Gabriel? Listen, I was only messing around in the canteen earlier. You do know that right?" _Honey asked as she bumped into the male officer while she was on her way back from the Inspector's office.

Not wanting to look suspicious, Gabriel nodded and replied

"_I know. It was only a bit of a laugh right. Sorry if I came across all serious. Anyway, see you later sweetheart"_

Honey smiled and waved goodbye, not thinking anything was wrong. Gabriel peered into the male locker room to check if anyone was inside. Discovering there wasn't, he slipped inside and locked the door behind him. Using a silver key, Gabriel opened his personal locker and pulled out a large black holdall from the bottom compartment. Holding it carefully by his side, Gabriel locked his locker and headed out of the room. Looking around the corners of the corridor to check it was empty; Gabriel rushed out of the station, into the back yard, unlocked the patrol car that he had stolen the keys for, put the holdall into the boot and drove off out of the yard.

* * *

"_Why didn't you tell me all this before babe?"_

Kerry shrugged her shoulders and wiped the tears from her eyes. Yvonne wrapped her arms around her best mate and hugged her tightly.

"_I can't believe him. What a horrible, evil, twisted little..."_

Just then, Yvonne's phone started ringing. Slipping her hand into her uniformed jacket pocket, Yvonne pulled out her phone and saw Smithy's name flashing up.

"_It's Smithy"_ Yvonne announced.

"_Hello? What do you mean what's wrong with them? Ahh actually, mine was making a strange noise earlier, it must be broke. I'll ask Kerry now"_

Yvonne turned her head to look at Kerry before asking

"_Ker is your radio working?"_

Kerry looked down at her radio and realised that the battery was dead.

"_Ahh her battery's dead, she needs a new battery pack and I think I need a whole new radio. Yeah we're just outside the refuge centre. Yep no problem, we'll come back right now. Okay bye"_

Yvonne pressed the button to end the call before dropping the phone back into her pocket.

"_Smithy said we're needed back at the station straight away"_ she explained to Kerry, who asked why.

"_Well, Smithy said that the Inspector wants to ask us some questions about the rape victim. Do you think that's true or...do you think its Gabriel related?"_

Kerry shrugged her shoulders, not realising the reason was actually very serious and that Gabriel had gone missing. Both officers stood up from the bench and headed towards the car in silence. Yvonne was still in shock after finding about everything from Kerry but didn't want to push her for any more information. So, except for the few odd words, both female officers drove back to the station in silence.

* * *

Gabriel slammed his front door shut behind him and walked into the living area of his one bedroom flat. Placing the black holdall onto the floor, Gabriel unzipped it, took out the riffle that he'd used to shoot Kerry and placed it inside a cupboard. He then walked into his bedroom and opened the wardrobe, pulling out a large cardboard box from underneath a pile of clothes. Placing it on the bed, Gabriel delicately opened it and pulled out a newspaper cutting. It was an A4 sized piece of paper with six faces on it and the headline read

'_Petrol bombs kill six local officers'_

It was an article about the petrol bombing of Sunhill police station which happened back in 2002 and killed six police officers. Throwing it onto the bed, Gabriel looked back inside the box and gave an evil grin.

* * *

Yvonne drove into an empty space in the back yard and turned off the engine. Turning to face her friend sat in the passenger seat, Yvonne asked

"_Are you okay Ker?"_

Kerry gave a slight smile and replied

"_I'm always okay" _before stepping out of the car.

"_Kerry!" _Smithy called as she rushed down the ramp towards the car, suddenly realising that he had to act normal as Yvonne was with her.

"_Umm, you okay? How did it go down the refuge centre?"_

Kerry looked into Smithy's eyes and instantly realised that something was wrong.

"_What's happened Smithy?"_ she asked.

Smithy glanced over at Yvonne and tried not to act suspiciously.

"_Erm, nothing. Come on, let's go inside yeah"_

Smithy turned to walk away but Kerry grabbed his arm so he turned back around.

"_Yvonne knows everything Smithy...now tell me what's wrong"_

Smithy lowered his voice as other officers walked into the yard.

"_He's gone"_

Kerry froze and Yvonne knew who they were talking about. Just then, Kerry spoke, raising her voice.

"_What do you mean he's gone? Gone where? I thought Gina was going to keep him in the station?"_

Smithy nodded and explained what had happened – that Gabriel had just...disappeared.

"_Kerry, we need to get you inside, now" _Smithy whispered, gently grabbing her arm but Kerry shook him off.

"_Why are you so eager to get me inside? Do you think he's going to try and kill me again?"_

Yvonne walked over from the driver's side and linked arms with Kerry.

"_Look, it's not a good place to talk out here with people listening. Let's get you inside then Smithy can explain, yeah Serge?" _Yvonne suggested, looking over to Smithy for him to agree.

Smithy nodded and thankfully, Kerry walked inside the station along with him and Yvonne.

* * *

"_Come"_

Smithy, Kerry and Yvonne walked into the Superintendant's office.

O'Karo and Gina both turned to face their three officer's .Seeing that Yvonne was with them, the Super played it cool.

"_Sergeant Smith, PC's Young and Hemmingway, how can I help you?"_

Before Smithy could speak, Kerry confessed

"_Yvonne knows everything Sir. Sorry"_

O'Karo sighed but understood why Kerry told her best friend.

"_Have you found him?"_

Shaking his head, O'Karo explained that after phoning MIT, the Chief Superintendant and S019 to update them on the situation, he had been informed that one of the patrol cars were missing and not accounted for.

"_Shall I try ringing his phone? He's unaware that I know the truth so, I could phone him, find out where he is and tell him he's needed back at the station straight away for...I dunno I'll make up some reason"_

The Super nodded and agreed that it was a good idea. So, pulling his phone back out of his pocket, Smithy scrolled his phone book until he stopped at Gabriel's mobile number. Pressing the call button, Smithy took a deep breath and everyone else in the room fell silent. A ringing sound filled Smithy's ear but after ringing for what felt like ages, there was no answer.

"_Shall I try Sir?"_

Before Adam could answer, Gina Gold spoke up.

"_Oh I don't think that's a good idea Ker..."_

"_Marm. I'm carrying Gabriel Kent's baby...and he knows that. Surely that's a good enough reason for him to answer me and if its not, well I have to at least try. We can't leave him out there loose on the streets. He's capable of...well, anything!"_

Smithy lowered his head onto the floor so that his colleagues couldn't see his face. Even though Kerry had told him that face when he found her after she'd ran away from hospital, the loved up Sergeant had completely forgotten about it. He was so angry with what Gabriel had done and if Smithy wasn't a police officer, he surely would have killed the evil copper by now. Exchanging a look with his Inspector, the Superintendant nodded his head. As Kerry turned to walk out of the office, Smithy realised something.  
_"Wait, I don't want you being on your own at all, just in case he comes back here. Can Yvonne go and get it for you?"_

Kerry agreed and gave Yvonne her locker key so she could grab her mobile phone.

* * *

Just a few minutes later, Yvonne entered the female locker rooms and headed for Kerry's locker which was situated next to her own. Kerry's phone was on the shelf inside and Yvonne's plan was to just grab the phone and head back upstairs. However, after picking up the phone, she spotted the photo that it was on top of; the photo of Kerry and Cameron. Holding Kerry's phone in one hand, Yvonne used her other hand to pick up the photo and take a closer look, smiling as she remembered the night it was taken.

"_Oh Cam. If only Kerry had gone to Australia with you for a fresh start"_

Sighing, Yvonne placed the photo back onto the shelf, closed her friend's locker and locked it before heading back upstairs towards the Superintendant's office.

* * *

"_Thanks Yvonne" _Kerry said as Yvonne re-entered O'Karo's office with the blonde's phone in hand.

"_Okay so remember what we said, just keep it cool" _the Super reminded Kerry as she dialled Gabriel's number.

Kerry wasn't sure if Gabriel was even going to answer but after only a few rings, a voice was heard.

"_Gabriel, its Kerry, where are you? Why? Because the Inspector's been marching around the station looking for you, something about your case notes on yesterday's break-in down the Larkmead. You know what she's like..."_

There was a pause and Kerry wondered what Gabriel was up to.

"_What do you want to see me for? It's Gold you need to see. Umm, okay sure. Bye"_

Kerry hung up and the officers in the room remained silent, waiting to hear what she had to say.

"_He wouldn't say where he is but said he's on his way back to the station...and he wants me to meet him in reception"_

Yvonne crumpled her face and asked

"_Why?"_

Kerry shrugged her shoulders and Smithy said that he'd come downstairs and wait with her but the blonde shook her head.

"_He specifically said he wanted to see me on my own"_

Smithy grunted and shook his head.

"_No way, you're not..."  
"Smithy! Sir, when are MIT and S019 getting here? If I waited for Gabriel on my own, then they could stand by ready to arrest him yeah?"_

The Superintendant nodded and scuffled over to his desk and telephoned MIT, S019 and the Chief Superintendant to tell them they were needed immediately.

Kerry looked over at Yvonne and smiled. Even though Yvonne was still shocked and worried for her best mate, she smiled back. Glancing over at Smithy, Kerry smiled at him too but he had a face as straight as a ruler.

"_Are you pouting Smithy?" _Kerry asked.

Smithy, dazzling eyes full of love and worry, looked Kerry in the eyes.

"_I don't want you to be with him on your own. I'm worried about you"_

Walking towards the young Sergeant, Kerry held his hand gently and whispered

"_Smithy, I'll be in the station and Marilyn will be on reception. He's not going to risk hurting me"_

Smithy nodded but knew that she was wrong and he had a really horrible feeling.

Superintendant O'Karo replaced the handset and walked back over to the middle of the room.

"_Okay, the Chief Superintendant, MIT and S019 will all be here in fifteen. They're on their way now. How long did Gabriel say he was going to be?"_

"_Five minutes. I'll go downstairs now and wait"_

O'Karo nodded but decided that, because Gabriel was yet to arrive, they would all go down together and while Kerry could wait in reception for him to arrive, Marilyn could buzz the others through and they're wait in the corridor out of sight from the evil cop.

* * *

"_Oh alright Sir, Marm"_ Marilyn greeted in her strong Liverpudian accent.

"_Afternoon Marilyn. Could you buzz us through please"_ O'Karo asked and Marilyn instantly did.

"_You can do it babe. You're a fighter"_ Yvonne whispered to Kerry before following her bosses through the door into the corridor.

"_You need to go Smithy, before he gets here"_ Kerry ordered the love struck Sergeant.

Holding Kerry's hand gently and looking deep into the blonde female's eyes, Smithy confessed

"_I love you Kerry"_

Smiling, Kerry replied

"_I love you too Smithy. Now go, I'll be fine"_

Smithy nodded and disappeared into the corridor.

* * *

A few minutes later, Honey Harman walked into the front office to look for some paperwork. As she chatted away with Marilyn, Honey looked over the front desk and spotted her fellow blonde friend hovering around reception. With a confused look, Honey called out  
_"Kerry? What you doing?"_

As she was in her own little world, Kerry jumped and turned to look at Honey, quickly racking her brain for an excuse.

"_Waiting for someone"_ she replied bluntly.

"_For who?"_

"_Just someone Honey"_ Kerry replied, once again quite bluntly.

Honey knew something wasn't right but left her friend to it and carried on flicking through some files for the paperwork she needed.

"Hello ladies. Marilyn, how are you" Reg Hollis asked as he also walked in to the front desk area.

"Oh you know, I'm here aren't I" Marilyn replied.

That's when Reg also spotted Kerry pacing the reception area.

"_Are you alright Kerry?"_

Kerry put on a fake smile and called out

"_Yes thanks Reg" _which was satisfying enough for Reg and he nodded then smiled at the blonde.

* * *

"_You having a secret meeting or something?" _Rob Thatcher laughed as he, Ken Drummond, Samantha Nixon and Phil Hunter all passed Superintendant O'Karo, Inspector Gold, Sergeant Smith and PC Hemmingway who were congregated in the corridor.

The Super just smiled and watched as the foursome walked through the door into reception.

"_What's taking him so long?"_ Smithy asked as he waited un-patiently in the corridor behind the door leading to reception.

Gina Gold told him to be patient but Smithy wasn't having any of it. They had been waiting in the corridor for over ten minutes and his patience was wearing thin.

"_That's it. I'm not waiting anymore!" _he spat and flung open the door.

"_Kerry" _he called out.

Kerry spun around at the sound of Smithy's voice.

"_Smithy, what are you doing in here? You need to go now before he arrives. It's bad enough that that lot are out here"_ Kerry exclaimed, pointing to Honey, Reg, Samantha, Rob, Ken and Phil who were all either standing behind or in front of the front desk.

"_Sergeant Smith! Smithy!"_

Adam, Gina and Yvonne all rushed out from the corridor to get Smithy.

"_Oh great, join the party why don't you!"_ Kerry grunted, annoyed that no one was doing what was planned.

"_Kerry I don't want you to see him on your own! He's evil, twisted and capable of anything. Plus, MIT and that lot haven't arrived yet and..."_  
_"Smithy! I am standing right by the door of reception area, in the station where we all work. Once Gabriel walks through that door, he can't hurt me. He wouldn't risk doing anything with everyone here"_

Smithy went to reply but then something caught his eye. Or rather, someone. Gabriel. He was walking up towards the front doors but stopped as he spotted that he was being watched.

"_What's wrong?"_ Kerry asked as she spotted the change of look on Smithy's face.

Kerry turned around to see Gabriel standing in the front yard, holding a black holdall. Adam, Gina and Yvonne knew that they shouldn't just stand and stare at him but they'd already been spotted so it was too late to move. The other officers in the reception area were too busy in conversation and laughing away to realise that anything was wrong. The twisted thing was, that he was standing in the exact spot where Kerry had been gunned down, and he knew it. Gabriel put his black holdall onto the ground, bent down and unzipped it.

Wondering what his collegues were doing, Reg had come around from behind the front desk and was now approaching Kerry and Smithy who were stood right by the front door.

"_Kerry, Smithy. You alright? You know that young lad I brought in earlier Serge, I..."_

"_What the hell is he doing?"_ Smithy muttered and Kerry shook her head.

Confused, Reg followed Smithy and Kerry's glance and realised they were looking at Gabriel outside.

Yvonne moved from by Adam and Gina to stand by her friends.

"_Kerry, I don't like this. He's acting weird. Come on, let's go" _Yvonne suggested but both Kerry and Smithy were engrossed in watching Kent and wondered what was in the bag.

After unzipping the bag, Gabriel reached in and pulled out an object. Standing up, Gabriel reached into his pocket and pulled out a purple coloured lighter, holding the object in full view of the officers watching from inside. Gina Gold glanced over at Adam and whispered

"_Is that what I think it is?"_

As Gabriel flicked the switch on the lighter and lit the object he was holding, O'Karo's eyes widened as he quickly realised exactly what was happening. Reg didn't have a clue what was going on but knew exactly what his colleague outside was holding too.

"_Oh no, not again!" _Reg called out and the officers were helpless.

With that, with a huge grin on his face, Gabriel Kent raised his arm and with an almighty force, threw a single fire bomb straight into the reception area of Sunhill police station and watched as the station instantly burst into a fit of flames.


	11. The Aftermath

_**Thanks for the reviews, here's the next chapter.**_

_**I struggled to find the right words to write this chapter so it's not the best but I hope you enjoy it anyway :) **_

_**As there's only 8 more weeks until my baby's due, I'm going to try my very best to wrap up this fan fiction before she arrives so stay tuned!**_  
_**Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

"_Gina, Gina get up!"_ Superintendant O'Karo shouted as he shook the inspector, who was lying on the floor. With the help of her boss, Gina stumbled to her feet and held on to him for support. The force of the blast must have broken the lock system on the door into the corridor as it was open so Adam and Gina pushed their way through.

"_Gina look at me! I need you to go, as quick as you can, to the back of the station, by the custody desk but don't go out into the back yard okay. If you see anyone on your way, order them to stay by the custody desk too. I'm going to ring for help. Go!"_ Adam ordered and watched as Gina stumbled up the corridor and through the double doors at the end. The fire alarm was ringing extremely loud and was rather piecing but O'Karo could just about hear a voice not far away.

"_Sir!"_ Neil Manson shouted out as he walked out of the staff canteen.

"_Neil, is anyone hurt in there?"_

Shaking his head, Manson explained that no one was hurt but they had felt the shake of the blast. O'Karo explained that Neil was to go back into the canteen and usher everyone to the custody desk immediately in case the fire spread. While Neil raced back towards the canteen, O'Karo pulled open the door into reception and was met by Phil, Rob, and Ken who were all a bit shaken but amazingly, weren't' hurt. Samantha was with them and coughing loudly so was taken by Phil to grab some water while Ken and Rob were ordered by O'Karo to round everyone up and head towards the back of the station. After taking a look through the door into the smoke filled reception area, Adam decided that it wasn't safe to use the phone in the front office because of the smoke and fire so he rushed upstairs to his office to ring for an ambulance, unaware that Gina and Neil had already phoned for one.

* * *

"_Kerry can you hear me?" _Reg stuttered as he crawled across the blackened floor to where the blonde officer was laying.

Before the blast, Kerry had been stood by the front door with Smithy and Reg but now she was laid on the floor by the seating area. As Reg turned Kerry over, he saw that her face was covered with blood and there was a large jaggered piece of glass sticking out of Kerry's ripped jeans. Looking up, Reg realised that the smoke and fire was getting worse. The fire had already spread out into the front yard because the glass on the front door had been shattered. The stairs leading up to CID were completely blocked off by fallen beams and there was glass everywhere.

"_Kerry can you hear me? You need to get up...NOW!" _Reg exclaimed, grabbing Kerry by the arm and wrapping her arms around his neck to support her.

"_Sm...Smithy..." _she stuttered as Reg led her towards the door to enter the corridor.

Between coughs, Reg replied

"_It's okay; I'll go back for him in a moment"_

Stumbling into the corridor, Reg noticed that there was no one around and Kerry was crying out in pain and shock. So, Reg sat her down against the wall and ordered her to stay where she was while he went back for the others. As Kerry laid her head against the wall, she closed her eyes but her head was immediately filled with flashbacks of what had just happened. That's when she remembered that Marilyn and Honey were stood behind the front desk when Gabriel appeared in the front yard. Holding onto the wall and forced herself up before staggering across the corridor towards the door.

"_Hon...Honey! Maz" _Kerry called through the door and tried to push it open but failed. Kerry suddenly started coughing and noticed that the smoke had started flowing back into the corridor.

"_Kerry!"_

The blonde female turned her head and saw Rob Thatcher running down the corridor in her direction.

"_Kerry what you doing? Come on, we need to get you away from here" _Rob said, taking Kerry by the arm but she shook him off.

"_No!" _she shouted.

"_Honey and Marilyn are in here but I ca...can't open the door it's stuck"_ Kerry exclaimed.

Rob glanced at the smoke which was now flowing through the door and into the corridor and even though he knew he and Kerry were still in danger of getting hurt, Rob couldn't stand by and do nothing. So, with all his force, Rob barged his shoulder into the door, making it fly open. However, he quickly jumped backwards as thick black smoke filled the door way.  
_"Where are they?"_ Kerry asked, limping forward.

Rob put his arm out in front of Kerry to stop her going into the office. As they both glanced inside, neither could see anything as all the wooden beams had crashed down from the ceiling and were now covering the floor. Except for a few pieces of paper and files, nothing else could be seen through the thickness of the smoke.

"_Look, O'Karo's rang for ambulances and the fire brigade so we'll have to leave them get the girls out"_ Rob told Kerry.

Kerry shook her head and shouted

"_No way Rob we can't leave them they..."_

"_Kerry!"_ Reg Hollis shouted as he almost tumbled into the corridor from reception.

Kerry looked in horror as Reg fell to the ground with Yvonne in his arms.

"_Yvonne!"_ Kerry screamed but Rob held her back.

Just then, Ken Drummond came rushing down the corridor and stopped at the scene in front of him.

"_Kerry...Yvonne...is she okay?"_

Reg informed his colleges that Yvonne had a pulse but it was very slow but somehow, they needed to get her to the back of the station where the others were waiting. That's when Ken had an idea and dashed off into the nearest office, returning just seconds later with two computer chairs.

"_Right, get her up and sit her on his chair. I'll push her to the others"_

Looking down at Kerry's bloody leg with the glass sticking out, Ken added

"_Kerry, you sit on this one, Rob can push you. Reg are you okay to walk?"_

Reg nodded but before he could answer, Kerry butted in.  
_"What about Smithy? He's still in there!"_

Pulling himself up off the floor, Reg informed her, Ken and Rob that he would grab Smithy and follow them up.  
Nodding, Rob suggested

"_Right, shall we go!" _but Kerry shook her head and refused to leave until Smithy had been pulled out. The smoke was now filling the corridor well and even though the officers were standing not far from the door into reception, it could no longer be seen. Quickly, the colleagues decided that Ken would push Yvonne, on the wheeled chair, to the custody desk where the others were waiting and once Reg had grabbed Smithy, them, Rob and Kerry would follow them up. So, hesitantly, Ken ran up the corridor pushing Yvonne on the chair and disappeared out of sight. As Reg took a deep breath and disappeared into the thick of the smoke to get Smithy, Rob took Kerry by the arm and dragged her a little up the corridor so they were out of the smoke.

* * *

"_Gina, Jack, MIT, S019 and the chief Super are all outside and have said that until the fire brigade arrive, it's not safe to leave the station as the fire has filled the front car park and is coming around towards the back yard" _Superintendant O'Karo explained as he appeared by the custody desk where all the police officers were waiting.

"_How long are they going to be?" Phil_ Hunter asked and O'Karo replied that the fire brigade and a team of ambulances were already on their way and only minutes away.

"_Is anyone hurt?"_ Gina asked, not really wanting to hear her bosses answer.

Adam explained that when he had left to phone for help as soon as he'd pulled her out.

"_What so you just left them all? Smithy, Kerry, Reg...Yvonne?"_

Not knowing what to say, all Adam could do was nod. Had he jeopardized the lives of his officers by choosing to ring for help rather than get them out?

* * *

"_Reg you okay?" _Rob called out in between coughs.

Kerry spluttered and started coughing viciously. Rob slammed his hand on her back as she started choking on the thick black smoke and after yanking off his tie, put it over Kerry's mouth.

"_Kerry...we need to go now! Reg will get Smithy out!"_ he shouted but once again, Kerry refused.

As Kerry held Robs tie over her mouth to stop her taking in any more smoke, Rob's knees weakened and he fell to the ground.  
_"Rob!"_ Kerry yelled, bending down to his level.  
_"Rob what's wrong?"_ she asked as Rob also started coughing and spluttering.

Rob had taken in so much smoke that he was struggling to breathe and Kerry realised that by keeping him waiting, it was putting his health at risk. So, with tear filled eyes, Kerry ordered

"_You go Rob, go to where everyone else is. You don't need to wait for me" _but Rob shook his head and with all his strength, pulled himself up off the floor. Rob was standing right in front of Kerry but because of all the smoke, she could hardly see him and that's when she realised, they were standing right in the middle of the thick black smoke which had now spread halfway up the corridor. Even though the fire was yet to spread into the corridor, it was quite close to the door and Kerry could feel the burning heat.

"_Ker...Kerry can you hear that?"_ Rob asked as he heard the sound of sirens.

Without saying anything, Kerry nodded and as she looked around her, the blonde realised that there was only one thing for her to do. Taking a deep breath, Kerry stumbled in the direction of the fire and through the door.

"_Kerry!"_ Rob yelled out, reaching out for her arm and yanking her back with all his might.

As Kerry tried to pull Rob Thatcher off her, a figure appeared at the door.

"_Smithy!"_ Kerry yelled as, through the smoke, she saw Reg standing in the doorway with Smithy thrown over his shoulder.

However, before another single word could be said, there was a loud creaking noise and as Rob looked up, he realised what was about to happen.

"_Kerry!"_ he yelled, pulling Kerry backwards and pushing her against the wall just as the ceiling right above where Reg was standing came crashing down, causing the fire to expand and quickly flow through the door.

"_Smithy!"_ Kerry yelled with her hoarse, smoke filled voice. _"Nooooooo"_

Rob realised that he and Kerry would be dead in a matter of seconds if they didn't get out of the corridor. So, not caring how rough he was, Rob threw Kerry onto the computer chair and pushed it up the corridor, running as fast as he could.

"_Smithy nooo!" _Kerry screamed with tears rolling down her face.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the station ground was filled with a number of fire fighters as they battled to put out the fire. The fire had spread around the side of the building towards the back yard but luckily had already been put out, allowing the officers waiting inside at the custody desk to finally escape from the burning building. They were now all gathered at the bottom of the front car park, away from the fire, being handed water. Yvonne had already been rushed off to hospital in an ambulance with flashing lights as she had stopped breathing and Andrea Dunbar accompanied her.

"_Where the heck is Smithy?" _Gina asked worryingly.

"_Rob, Reg and Kerry are still in there too" _Ken added then realised something.

"_Wait a minute, weren't Honey and Marilyn in the front office?"_

Gina lowered her head as she realised that Ken was right. The fire was so bad that it was impossible for the fire fighters to enter the station until at least some of the fire had been put out. So, all the police officers could do was sit, watch and wait to see if their colleagues still inside would come out alive. As the fire fighters fought to put out the fire, something caught Ken Drummond's eyes.

"_Rob, Kerry" _he called out as he spotted the blonde officer being pushed across the back yard but a coughing Rob Thatcher. Two paramedics jumped up from their positions sitting on the step at the back of an ambulance and raced towards the two injured officers. A male paramedic placed a mask over Rob's mouth to help with his breathing then helped the other paramedic carry Kerry into the back of the ambulance so they could check over her leg.

* * *

"_Sir, do you know how many of your officers are left inside?"_ the Chief fire officer asked Superintendant O'Karo.

Just like when the fire alarm goes off in any school or building, Gina and Jack Meadows had carried out a register to check that everyone was out of the station so they knew that the only ones unaccounted for where the four officers left inside.

"_Yeah there are four officers..."_ O'Karo informed just before Rob Thatcher added emotionally

"_There are two in reception but the ceiling fell down on them so I don't know how hurt they are. The other two are in the front office. I managed to break down the door but, there was too much smoke and fire...I couldn't get to them"_

The fire officer nodded to show that he had taken in what Rob had explained and the officers watched as six fire fighters wearing full fire-proof uniforms entered the burning building while the rest of the fire officers continued to put out the fire.

* * *

"_I'm not going anywhere until Smithy comes out of the station!"_ Kerry announced to the paramedic in the back of the ambulance.

After a quick discussion, the two paramedics agreed that they were able to temperately mend the blonde officer's leg until they were able to get to .

"_Okay Kerry, I need you to take a really deep breath. As you won't leave to go to hospital yet, we're going to have to take the glass out without giving you any pain relief so, it's going to hurt"_

Kerry nodded and as the female paramedic held the police officers hand, the male paramedic pulled the sharp jaggered piece of glass out of Kerry's leg and quickly wrapped it with pads and bandages to temperately stop the bleeding. The paramedic handed Kerry some basic painkillers and she made her way out of the ambulance to join her colleagues sitting on the wall.

"_Have they found Smithy yet?"_ Kerry asked Gina, who shook her head before asking what had happened inside.

Kerry explained what had happened after Rob had pulled her into the corridor and then Kerry asked about Yvonne.

"_She got taken to the hospital as soon as Ken brought her out. She...stopped breathing"_

Kerry lowered her head and let out tears at the thought of losing her best friend. Superintendant O'Karo joined her officers on the wall and waited for news from inside the building. They didn't have to wait long as a few minutes later, one of the fire officers who had entered the building, re-appeared and headed over to his boss, who then walked over to Adam, Gina, Kerry, Rob and Ken who were all sat a little bit away from the rest of their colleagues.

"_Sir, my officers have found two female bodies"_

"_Honey and Marilyn" _Kerry exclaimed.

Gina lowered her head as she realised what the fire chief had just said.

"_You said...bodies. Does that mean...?"_

The fire chief simply nodded and Adam thanked him for letting them know.

"_What's happening?" _Kerry asked, feeling light headed and confused.

Kerry found her answer just by looking at the Inspector's face.

"_Honey and Marilyn they're...they're dead aren't they" _she asked.

Gina nodded and the emotional Kerry burst into tears. Just a few moments later, the officers could only watch as the fire officers carried two black body bags out of the still slightly burning building.

* * *

For about five minutes, the police heard nothing else but then another fire fighter walked out of the building and spoke to his boss. Lowering his head, the chief officer headed back over to O'Karo.

"_Umm Superintendant, my officers have found your two male officers. One of them is unconscious but has a pulse but I'm afraid it's too late for the second"_

"_Which one is...who's gone?" _Gina asked, hoping that it wasn't Smithy, even though she didn't want Reg to be dead either.

Obviously, the fire fighters didn't know any of the officers' names so he informed Adam and Gina that they would have to identify the two males when they came out of the station. After what seemed like the longest three minutes of their lives, a fire officer walked out of the smoky station carrying a body bag which was zipped up, only revealing the head. Kerry shut her eyes tight as she didn't want to see who it was. Just then, she felt a gentle touch on her arm.

"_Kerry, Kerry...it's not Smithy"_ Gina whispered and Kerry opened her eyes to see Reg lying on the ground in the black body bag. His face was covered with blood and burns and Kerry burst into tears at the sight of him.

"_Where's Smithy?" _Kerry asked nervously but she didn't have to wait long as only a matter of seconds later, another fire officer left the building carrying Smithy over his shoulder. Kerry started to run towards him but Adam O'Karo stopped her.

"_Kerry, let them go first"_ he whispered as the paramedics rushed over to Smithy and gathered around him.

"_We're heading to the hospital now with an IC1 male who has an extremely slow pulse and is losing a lot of blood from a serious head injury"_

Everyone watched as Smithy was lifted into the back of the ambulance and not thinking twice, Gina headed towards the ambulance and went to step in, watched by a crying Kerry.

"_Gina..."_ Adam O'Karo called and they turned to look at Kerry.

Adam didn't need to say anything else as Gina stepped down out of the ambulance and put her arm around Kerry.

"_Go on you" _Gina said, pointing her head towards the ambulance where Smithy was.

Kerry didn't need to be told twice as she rushed over to the ambulance, jumped in and sat down as it sped off in the direction of , all sirens blaring and blue lights flashing.

* * *

"_Kerry...Smithy? Kerry is he okay?" _Andrea Dunbar asked as she spotted her two colleagues entering the A&E department of .

Kerry shrugged her shoulders and tried to keep up with Smithy.

"_Kerry, what about Yvonne?"_ Andrea asked.

Kerry stopped, watched as Smithy was wheeled into a room and turned around to face the Scottish undercover journalist.

"_Where is she?"_ Kerry asked and Andrea pointed to the room right next to the one Smithy had just been rushed into.

"_Well if Yvonne and Smithy are in the room right next to each other, I can see them both"_ the blonde exclaimed before heading back towards Smithy's room.

"_There's no time Kerry!"_ Andrea declared.

Holding her head in confusion, Kerry asked

"_What do you mean there's no time?"_

Andrea sighed and explained

"_When Ken brought Yvonne out of the station, she had stopped breathing, hence why she had to be brought straight here. The paramedics resuscitated her in the ambulance but when we got here, she stopped breathing again and the doctor said that shattered glass had punctured her heart. Yvonne...she's not going to make it Kerry and obviously, by the look on your face, Smithy is touch and go too. If Smithy's injuries are as serious as Yvonne's then you're only going to have time to say goodbye to one of them. So, who's it going to be Kerry? Your best friend or the love of your life?"_


	12. Touch And Go

Thanks for the reviews again!

There are two songs in this story (neither of which I own)

The first is **My Kind of Love** by **Emeli Sande **and the second is** Wonderwall **by** Oasis.**

We're getting closer to the end of this story now so I hope you enjoy & please review!

Thank you :)

* * *

Kerry Young walked into the hospital room and saw her injured colleague lying on the bed.

"_Oh my gosh"_ Kerry exclaimed with tears instantly rolling down her face.

The young male nurse who was stood by the bed turned to face the blonde PC and smiled.

"_I'll give you two a moment"_ he said and left the room.

Nervously, Kerry sat down on the large chair by her colleague's bedside and wiped her tear stained face. The only thing that Kerry could hear was the loud beeping noise of the heart machine and there were a number of different wires attached to the burnt and battered body. Lowering her head, Kerry put her head onto the bed and cried.

"_Kerry?"_ a little voice said and the blonde officer quickly lifted her head.

"_Hey you"_ she replied with a weak and emotional smile. _"How you feeling?"_

"_Like I've been blown up! Listen babe, you...you know it's my time to go soon but...I'm glad you're here 'cause I want to say something before it's too late"_

Kerry was going to say something but decided to remain quiet and see what her favourite colleague had to say. So, biting her tongue hard to stop fresh tears from escaping her dazzling blue eyes, Kerry listened on.

"_I know you're scared of Gabriel but...but he's evil Ker and he needs to be punished for what he did. You need...you need to tell someone the truth babe. He's going to go down for bombing the station anyway but with everything else you have on him, he'll go down for life. Promise me you'll do it?"_

Failing to contain her tears, they flowed down the cheeks of the blonde female.

"_I promise"_

"_Good"_ the injured police officer said and managed to give not only a slight nod but also a little smile, although it was very weak.

"_I love you Miss Young"_

Forcing out another smile, Kerry replied

"_I love you too babe!"_

"_Oh and I really hope you...you and the handsome Sergeant Smith get your chance of happiness together babe. After everything you've been though, you deserve a bit of happiness in your life and you two will make a wonderful couple"_

That's when Kerry suddenly remembered that Smithy was lying in the hospital bed in the room next door, fighting for his life but when given the chance, Kerry had chosen to say a last goodbye to her friend rather than him.

"_Thank you for being an amazing best friend Ker, I'll...I'll see you soon yeah"_

Before Kerry could reply, a loud flat beeping noise filled the room and a handful of nurses rushed in.

Kerry jumped up from her chair and moved out of the way as the nurses tried to resuscitate the young PC.

"_Charging 200, stand clear, shocking now"_

Kerry stood watching helplessly as the doctor slammed down onto the young officer's chest but the loud flat beep continued to fill the room.

"_Charging 200..."_

As there was still no output, the doctor turned the button to make the next shock more powerful.

"_Charging 360, clear, shocking now"_

For the third time, there was sadly no output.

"_Are we all agreed we done everything we can?" _the chief nurse asked her colleagues.

They nodded in unity and the nurse looked down at her watch.

"_Time of death..."_

The nurse pulled a plain white sheet over the lifeless body, leaving only the head visible. On her way out of the room, the nurse passed her condolences to Kerry who was stood in tears. Walking over to the hospital bed, an emotional Kerry held her friend's pale, lifeless hand and said

"_You're an amazing friend too Yvonne and...and I'll never forget you"_

With that, Kerry walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. That's when a dizzy spell took over and Kerry had to put her arm out to touch the wall to stop her fainting.

"_Ouch!"_ she winced, clasping her stomach in pain and suddenly remembering the horrible truth.

"_Miss Young" _

Kerry turned her head to see the male paramedic who bandaged her leg in the ambulance back at the station. Smiling, he added

"_Come on follow me. You need to be checked out properly"_ but Kerry had different plans.

"_Umm no I can't, I have to see my...my colleague and..."_  
_"Miss Young, you had sharp glass sticking out of your leg and you practically got blown up. You need to get checked out. Now. Come on"_ the paramedic insisted, taking Kerry by the arm and leading her towards a small curtained cubicle.

Cursing under her breath, Kerry had no choice but to do what she was being told.

Helping Kerry up on to the bed, the paramedic explained

"_Right that's me done. Stay here and someone will be with you in a moment" _before smiling and leaving Kerry on her own.

"_If Smithy dies before I get to see him, I swear!"_ she muttered under her breath.

Shockingly, Kerry didn't have to wait that long as only a few moments later, the curtain was pulled back and an Indian doctor introduced himself.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Kerry's leg had been stitched up and re-bandaged.

"_Okay now Miss Young, are you experiencing any other pain anywhere in your body? Or have you had any dizzy spells?"_

Kerry thought for a moment and, even though she'd experienced both these within the last ten minutes, she shook her head. Nodding, the doctor reached out for Kerry's arm and helped her down off the bed. However, as soon as Kerry was stood, the dizzy feeling came back over her and knocked her off balance. As if that wasn't bad enough, the awful pain in her stomach came over Kerry and she yelped out in pain. The Indian doctor spun around to see the blonde female clenching her stomach and immediately helped her back up on the hospital bed. Pulling up her top, he asked Kerry to show where it was hurting and she reluctantly pointed to the bottom left hand side of her stomach.

"_Miss Young, is there anything else you need to tell me?"_

Although Kerry really didn't want to be remained of the horrible truth, she was in extreme pain and just wanted it to stop. So, nodding, Kerry announced

"_I'm pregnant. 3 months pregnant"_

With that, the doctor pulled back the curtain, calling for help. In a matter of seconds, Kerry was being wheeled down the corridor at quite a high speed for a hospital bed and rushed into a different room.

* * *

"_Excuse me. Sorry I'm lost, I'm looking for..."_  
_"Kerry"_

Kerry turned around to see Andrea Dunbar stood at the top of the corridor. Apologising to the young nurse that she had started to ask a question, Kerry made her way towards Andrea.

"_Hey where've you been? I've been looking everywhere for you"_

Kerry didn't want Andrea to know the truth so simply told Andrea that she'd gone for a walk.

"_Have you...seen Smithy yet?"_ Andrea asked in her strong Scottish accent.

Kerry shook her head and took a deep breath. Unsure of exactly what she would find inside but hoping it wasn't too late, Kerry emotionally walked into the room next door to the one where she had said her final goodbye to best friend Yvonne not that long ago. The body lying in the bed was hardly recognisable due to the amount of blood, cuts, bruises and marks covering his face.

"_I can't buy your love, don't even wanna try.  
Sometimes the truth won't make you happy, so I'm not gonna lie.  
But don't ever question if my heart beats only for you, it beats only for you"_

"_Oh my gosh Smithy! Is he going to be alright?" _Kerry asked the male doctor who was stood at the bedside of the young Sergeant.

Looking up from the clipboard he was holding, the doctor explained

"_He's unconscious but alive. However, for the next few hours its touch and go. The blast must have thrown him a fair distance as he has an extreme amount of bruising on his back. We need to give him an X-ray in a bit just to check that he hasn't shattered any of his bones. We also think he's broken his left leg but again, an X-ray will be needed to confirm that for us"_

As she glanced at the injured officer, Kerry felt fresh tears dropping down onto her cheeks.

"_Is that all?" _she asked.

The doctor looked into the eyes of the young female.

"_We...might also have to give Mr Smith an MRI scan as he has lost a lot of blood from a head injury and it's essential that we check the effect it's had on his brain"_

Kerry passed a half hearted smile to the doctor as he walked out of the room. Hesitantly, the young blonde walked towards the hospital bed and, in silence, sat down on the wooden chair. For a moment, Kerry just stared at her injured colleague, not knowing what to do.

"_I know i'm far from perfect, nothin' like your entourage  
I can't grant you any wishes, I won't promise you the stars.  
But don't ever question if my heart beats only for you, it beats only for you"_

Just then, she jumped as a nurse walked into the room, smiling when noticing her sat next to the bed. The student nurse picked up a clipboard from the end of Smithy's bed and started walking out.

"_Excuse me" _Kerry called after the nurse just before she left the room.

"_Umm, can he hear me?"_ she added.

The nurse gave a slight nod and explained

"_In most cases, unconscious people may not be physically awake on the outside but can hear little noises and voices. Some people even come around if they hear a familiar voice so if you'd like to chat to your friend, it can't do any harm"_

Kerry nodded and the nurse smiled before exiting the room.

"_It can't do any harm" _Kerry thought as she sat back down on her seat.

"_Cause when you've given up.  
When no matter what you do it's never good enough.  
When you never thought that it could ever get this tough,  
That's when you feel my kind of love._

_And when you're crying out.  
When you fall and then can't pick, you're heavy on the ground  
When the friends you thought you had haven't stuck around.  
That's when you feel my kind of love"_

The blonde really wanted to speak to Smithy but was unsure what to say. However, she came to the conclusion that, there was only a slight chance that the injured Sergeant could hear her so it was the perfect time to tell him everything.

"_Smithy..." _she started, not sure of what to say next.

Taking a deep breath, Kerry tried again.

"_Smithy...I...oh my gosh I don't know what to say. That's a first for me eh. I've just been checked out and umm...I've lost the baby. As selfish as it sounds, I'm not that bothered because the fact that there was the smallest chance that HE was the dad... can you imagine"_

Kerry felt her eyes well up for the hundredth time that day.

"_I'm so sorry Smithy, this is all my fault. I knew Kent was evil but to fire bomb the station. If you die Smithy I swear. I don't know where he is right now. Gina and the Super are here someone being checked out but I know that MIT and S019 are on the case. I could always hunt him down and kill him I suppose but then, that would be the easy way out of him. I want him to go to court and go down for life for everything he's done. He's going to suffer the way he's made everyone else suffer"_

"_You won't see me at the parties; I guess I'm just no fun.  
I won't be turning up the radio singing "Baby You're The One"._

_But don't ever question if my heart beats only for you, it beats only for you"_

Kerry stopped to take a breath and realised that she was on a roll so there was no point of stopping there.

"_Wanna hear something...bizarre? When he shot me and I died in the hospital, I saw my Mum. My Mum who died back when I was four years old"_

Kerry realised how strange she must have sounded but knew it was the truth.

"_I bet you're thinking what the heck is she talking about aren't you but, I'm not lying. She was in this place which I'm guessing was Heaven. I was so overwhelmed to see her, so much that I didn't care that I was dead but then she told me to make a choice, telling me that I could either stay with her forever or return to my life"_

Kerry gave a slight laugh and muttered

"_My perfect little life"_

"_I know sometimes I get angry, and I say what I don't mean.  
I know I keep my heart protected, far away from my sleeve.  
But don't ever question if my heart beats only for you, it beats only for you"_

The blonde's story was interrupted as the same nurse from before re-entered the room and clipped Smithy's notes back onto the end of his bed before leaving the room.

"_I was convinced that there was nothing worth living for so decided to stay up in Heaven with my mum but then...it got weird. She told me she knew everything, including about Gabriel. Somehow. That's when she took my hand and said she needed to show me something and before I could ask any more questions, I was standing in Sunhill cemetery. It was like some kind of out of-body experience thing. My Mum said that if I stayed in Heaven with her, this is what would happen. The graves belonged to me, Andrea and you. She said Kent kills Andrea and then, when you find out everything about him, he kills you too"_

Kerry paused and wondered if Smithy could actually hear everything that she was saying. If he couldn't, she would only have to repeat it all when he woke up so she was probably wasting her time telling him now but, been as the story was nearly over, Kerry continued.

"_Mum said that the only way Gabriel would go down for everything was if me and you worked together to get evidence etc. That's why I made sure to record his confessions and I'm ever so glad that you were there to help and support me. I wouldn't have had the strength to do it by myself"_

Pulling out a tissue from her jacket pocket, Kerry wiped the tears from her cheeks, only for more to escape from the baby blue eyes.

"_Cause when you've given up.  
When no matter what you do it's never good enough.  
When you never thought that it could ever get this tough,  
That's when you feel my kind of love"_

"_I know how depressing all this sounds but, it gets better don't worry. Mum asked if I wanted to see what would happen if I decided to return to my life. I closed my eyes and when I re-opened them a few seconds later, me and Mum were stood outside a lovely red bricked house with a flowery front garden where a small beautiful blonde haired child was sat on a blanket playing with some toys. Then another version of me stepped out of the house and the little girl called me Mummy. It was so bizarre because I was standing with my dead Mum, watching my future self with my future daughter. Then, the little girl called for her Daddy and guess who joined us in the garden...it was you Dale!"_

Kerry smiled as she remembered the beautiful scene she had saw and wished so much that it would come true.

"_And when you're crying out.  
When you fall and then can't pick your 'happy' off the ground  
When the friends you thought you had haven't stuck around.  
That's when you feel my kind of love"_

"_So, to wrap my story up. Basically my Mum gave me the choice. If I stayed with her in Heaven, then you and Andrea would die at the hands of Gabriel Kent and he'd get away with god knows what else but...if I returned to my life then Kent would go down for what he did and we, me and you, would have a beautiful blonde little girl as well as finally getting a chance of happiness together. So obviously I had to chose the latter and go back to my life. The next thing I knew, I was lying in a hospital bed with shocked doctors standing around me. Then when they left, you told me that you'd meant it when you told me you loved me and of course, I meant it too. The last bit was when you said 'now what' I said, 'we look forward to our future together'. Little did you know how much I meant it"_

Kerry looked at Smithy who was still unconscious.

"_I got the evidence on Gabriel and now, the right people know the truth about him so he can be put away...when he's found. All I need now Smithy is...is for you to wake up"_

Kerry realised she was some emotional wreck and was getting tired of crying all the time as yet more tears dropped on to her cheeks.

"_I can't do anything without you Smithy. You've always been there for me when I needed someone the most and, I know we've had our ups and downs...mostly downs but I genuinely haven't realised before exactly how much you mean to me. I'm not just saying that because of what I saw in the future. I really do love you Dale and I need you to wake up. Please"_

"_Cause when you've given up.  
When no matter what you do it's never good enough.  
When you never thought that it could ever get this tough,  
That's when you feel my kind of love"_

* * *

Kerry stood up from her chair and walked out of the room towards the ladies toilets. As she walked out a few minutes later, Gina Gold was stood outside Smithy's room along with Superintendant O'Karo and Andrea Dunbar.

"Marm, Sir. Has Gabriel been found yet?" Kerry asked, hoping for a positive answer but O'Karo shook his head and explained

"_Not yet but I can assure you that MIT, S019 and New Scotland Yard are all out searching and trying to trace him down. Two S019 officers have just arrived to stand guard outside Smithy's room"_

Kerry looked puzzled.

"_You think he's going to risk coming here?"_

Before O'Karo could answer, Gina butted in.

"_Not if he's got a brain cell left in that twisted head of his he won't but, just in case. How's Smithy doing?"_

Kerry explained that he was still unconscious and would be going for a number of X-rays soon.

"_The nurse told me that, if I talked to him it might help bring him around"_

Andrea nodded and suggested

"_Why don't you ask the doctor for a radio to put in his room? I heard music can help too, especially if it's a song he knows. He might wake up singing"_

Kerry gave a little laugh and agreed that it was a good idea.

_"Right, Gina and myself have been checked out so we're going to head back to the station, or what's left of it, to meet with the Chief Superintendant. All officers have been stood down and sent home, all our cases have been handed over to Barton Street until we can work out a temporary routine with New Scotland Yard. The likely hood is that our lot will be transferred to Barton Street to work from there until the stations up and running again"_ O'Karo explained to Kerry, just to keep her updated.

"_Andrea do you want us to give you a lift home on our way back to the station?"_ he asked and Andrea nodded.

Before leaving, Gina announced to Kerry

"_When our meeting with the Chief is finished, I'll change and head back here okay so, keep me updated"_

Kerry nodded and watched as O'Karo, Gold and Andrea Dunbar vanished from the corridor and were replaced by two arms S019 officers who Kerry recognised. Leaving them to guard the hospital room, Kerry returned to Smithy's bedside and sat back down on the wooden chair. Thinking about what Andrea had said about music, Kerry realised that she'd forgotten to ask about a radio. Slipping her hand into her trouser pocket, the blonde pulled out her iphone and scrolled through her music playlists until she came across the perfect song. Smiling to herself, Kerry leaned towards the bed.

"_Hey, Andrea told me that music might help bring you round and I've just found your favourite song on my phone. It fits because Smithy, however cheesy this sounds, you truly are my wonder wall"_

With that, Kerry leaned back in her chair, pressed play on her phone and closed her eyes as the popular song played out.

* * *

_"Today is gonna be the day__  
__That they're gonna throw it back to you__  
__By now you should've somehow__  
__Realized what you gotta do__  
__I don't believe that anybody__  
__Feels the way I do, about you now__Back beat, the word was on the street__  
__That the fire in your heart is out__  
__I'm sure you've heard it all before__  
__But you never really had a doubt__  
__I don't believe that anybody__  
__Feels the way I do about you now__And all the roads we have to walk are winding__  
__And all the lights that lead us there are blinding__  
__There are many things that I__  
__Would like to say to you but I don't know how_

_Because maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me__  
__And after all, you're my wonderwall_

_Today was gonna be the day__  
__But they'll never throw it back to you__  
__By now you should've somehow__  
__Realized what you're not to do__  
__I don't believe that anybody__  
__Feels the way I do, about you now__And all the roads that lead you there are winding__  
__And all the lights that light the way are blinding__  
__There are many things that I__  
__Would like to say to you but I don't know how_

_I said maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me__  
__And after all, you're my wonderwall"_

* * *

As the song finished, Kerry opened her eyes, closed the music app and dropped the iphone onto her lap. Quickly glancing over at the bed, she realised Smithy hadn't woken up so Kerry closed her eyes and decided to have a little nap. Just seconds later, a familiar voice startled the female.

"_My favourite song, how did you know?"_

Kerry opened her eyes and jumped up.

"_Smithy! Are, are you okay? How do you feel? Are you okay?"_

Smithy let out a faint smile.

"_Kerry, calm down. I'm okay"_

Kerry also gave a faint smile and held Smithy's hand in hers as she perched herself on the end of the hospital bed. For a moment, the two officers just stared into each other's eyes; Kerry glad that Smithy was alive and Smithy glad that it was Kerry by his bedside.

"_I, I thought I'd lost you. I love you Smithy, so much and I really hope that you still feel the same"_

Turning his head slightly to give a little cough, Smithy looked back at Kerry weakly and declared

"_I do...I do love you Ker"_

For the first time that day, a huge smile spread across Kerry's face. She couldn't be happier that Smithy had woken up and it was made even better by hearing him say (again) that he loved her.

"_So, we have a daughter do we?"_ Smithy asked cheekily.

For a second, Kerry was confused but then remembered.

"_How do you...you heard? You heard everything I said?"_

The young Sergeant let out a weak laugh and admitted

"_Everything"_

Kerry playfully slapped his hand.

"_Why didn't you open your eyes and tell me you sneak?"_

Looking into the blonde's eyes lovingly, Smithy replied

"_Because I was enjoying listening to the voice of the woman I love"_

There was nothing else Kerry could say to top that so she simply smiled in her usual manner.

"_So, now what?"_ Kerry asked, knowing that Smithy still wasn't over the worst and would still have to have a number of X-rays to check him over.

There was only one answer to give, Smithy squeezed Kerry's hand tight and replied

"_We look forward to our future. Together"_


	13. Two Men And A Blonde

**_Hey guys!_**  
**_After quite a few months, finally I introduce the next chapter!_**

* * *

Silence fell across the briefing room. It was Monday morning and just short of a week since the awful incident at the station which took the lives of four of the finest, popular Sunhill officers.

The culprit, Gabriel Kent had chosen a life on the run and was yet to be hunted down by MIT and S019, although there was no way they were giving up until the twisted cop was locked behind the silver gates of LongMarsh prison. The silence remained as Superintendant O'Karo and Inspector Gold entered the room.

"_Morning all. Okay, before Inspector Gold gives the briefing I just wanted to have a quick word. This week...this week is going to be very tough for all of us but I want you all to know that both Gina and myself are here if you need to talk. What happened last week was, was truly devastating but I don't want any of you to be afraid before he will be caught and punished. If any of you feel you need help of a higher point, just let me know because I can easily ask a professional counsellor to come into the station to talk to anyone who wishes. Don't be embarrassed or afraid okay. Right, as you know, a handful of officers from both Barton Street and New Scotland Yard have been sent over here to help us out this week because of the funerals being held. The first one is tomorrow and that will be the funeral of our dear friend PC Reg Hollis. Everyone who wishes to attend please be in the back yard by 9:30am the latest. PC Yvonne Hemmingway's will be held the same time on Tuesday morning, Marilyn's will be on Wednesday and PC Honey Harman's is going to be held on Thursday. Okay, that's all from me so I'll hand over to Inspector Gold. Thank you"_

With that, Superintendant O'Karo left the room and walked off down the corridor.

"_Okay, the pairings for this morning are..." _Inspector Gold started as she handed out all the information that her officers needed to know.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the uniformed officers piled out of the briefing room and made their way in different directions.

"_Hey Andrea, you okay?" _Sergeant Ackland asked as they entered the corridor.

In her strong Scottish accent and sighing, Andrea replied

"_Oh, I'm alive aren't I. I suppose that's one thing to be greatful for after last week"_

June gave a sympathetic smile and Andrea added

"_You know, O'Karo was right. This week is going to be a very tough one indeed!" _

Nodding, June walked off in one direction and left June walking in the other.

"_Oh Gina!" Superintendant O'Karo called up the corridor as he returned to the briefing room._

"_How did it go?" _he asked and Gina explained that the officers were all very emotional and had hardly spoken a word to each other.

Understanding exactly how they felt, O'Karo exclaimed

"_It's going to take them all a while to get their heads around what happened. I've not heard anything from MIT or S019 yet but when I make it upstairs, I'll give them a ring to see if they have any new information. Although I know that they would have left me know instantly if they had found Kent. Anyway, has PC Young arrived yet?"_

Gina shook her head and explained

"_I don't think so. She was picking Smithy up from the hospital this morning and taking him back home...well, planning on taking him back home anyway. You know what he's like; he'll be back behind his desk in an hour"_

Gina chuckled and had expected Adam too but he had a straight, serious looking face.

"_What's wrong?"_ Gina asked, dreading what he was about to answer after everything that had happened.

Lowering his voice so he was almost whispering, Adam confessed

"Kerry has a visitor in reception"

There was a pause and Gina waited for an answer.

"_Cameron Tait"_

Gina sighed and replied

"_Do we know what he wants?"_

Adam shook his head.

"_Great. That's all Kerry needs after everything. I'll see if Kerry has arrived yet" _Gina added and walked off.

* * *

"_Smithy are you sure you want to be here? You should be at home, resting!"_

Smithy sat down on his black desk chair, looked up at the blonde haired PC standing in front of him and smiled.

"_Don't worry about me, honestly"_ he said.

Standing up and walking towards Kerry, Smithy wrapped his arms around her waist and added

"_But, thank you for caring so much, PC Young". _

Kerry gave a smile and closed her eyes as Smithy placed a loving kiss delicately on her pink coloured lips. Just as he did, someone walked in to the office and both officers jumped.  
Looking up, Gina realised she really should have knocked first.

"_Oh, sorry for disturbing. What are you doing here Smithy? You should be in bed, getting fit and healthy again!"_

Smithy laughed and replied

"_Marm, I'm fine"_

Gina raised her eyebrows, knowing that he wasn't but there really was no point in arguing with him.

"_Hmm, if you say so just, don't overdo it okay! I need my best Sergeant fit and healthy again!"_

Smithy nodded and Gina turned her attention to the blonde PC.

"_Kerry umm, you have a visitor"_

Now it was Kerry's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"_Who?"_

Gina knew how Smithy felt about Kerry and also had a strong feeling that there was more going on between the pair of them than just sex so she wasn't looking forward to dropping this name into the conversation.

"_Cameron"_

Kerry instantly turned to look at Smithy, who's face had turned to thunder.

"_What is he doing here? Shouldn't he be in Australia where he ran away to when things got tough? He has no right..."_

"_Smithy. It's fine, I'll..."_

"_Kerry no! He is the one who left for Australia when things got tough. He's the one who didn't believe you when you told him that Gabriel raped you. He's the one who didn't love you enough to stand by you. If he had told us about Gabriel raping you when he first found out, Kent would have been behind bars ages ago!"_

"_Have you quite finished?!_ Kerry shouted.

With tears in her eyes, Kerry muttered

"_However much you hate Cameron, this is NOT his fault!"_ and with that, the blonde PC left the room leaving Smithy quickly realising what he had just done.

Sighing, Smithy looked over at his best friend and asked

"_Too much?"_

Gina nodded. Closing the door that Kerry had flung open, Gina spoke.

"_Smithy, I don't know what exactly is going on between you and Kerry and to be honest, with everything that's going on at the moment, I don't really want to know. The way Cameron left, there's still tension and emotions between him and Kerry and, they haven't seen each other in a long time. You've just angered Kerry and now she's gone to him"_

Smithy wasn't quite sure what Gina was getting at.

"_So what, you think she's going to go running straight into his arms?"_

Gina shook her head.

"_No but, their relationship may have been a complete disaster but, they did love each other Smithy"_

After saying that statement, Gina left the room and closed the door behind her, leaving Smithy's heart aching and what he had just done. Had he really just ruined his relationship with Kerry before it had really started?

* * *

The fire bomb had ruined quite a lot of the reception area, the canteen and the corridor between them but work was being done around the officers working there. As it was the main area seen by the public, the reception and front desk area had been fixed and redecorated first. As Kerry walked into reception and looked around, she sighed. It was the first time she had seen it since the incident as her and Smithy had entered the station via the back yard a few minutes earlier. It looked normal and no one would have guessed that just a week previous, it had been the place where four officers' lives had been taken. Just then, Kerry quickly remembered why she was in the reception area in the first place. As Kerry took a few steps forward, her stomach was taken over by butterflies but she didn't know why she was so nervous. Swallowing the horrible lump in her throat, she took a deep breath and coughed. Cameron spun around and was faced with the beautiful blonde that he had once loved so dearly.

"_G'day PC Young"_ Cameron said, nodding at her.

Kerry gazed into her ex boyfriends eyes and wondered what he was doing back in London. Had he returned to give their relationship another go? Maybe he wanted to re-join the Met or just possibly, the news of the incident at the station had reached the televisions of Australia.

"_What you doing here Cam?"_ she asked.

Cameron's face fell as he had at least expected a hello from her, regardless at what he had gone on between them both.

In his strong Aussie accent he explained

"_Kim decided to move back here with Emily so, I decided to follow"_

"_Like a sheep?"_ Kerry muttered.

"_So, you and Kim still together then?" _she added.

Cameron shook his head and explained

"_Me and Kim, we never did get back together when I left this place. I mean, that was the plan but..."_

Cameron paused.

"_But...?"_ Kerry coaxed him.

Kerry could see a lump appear in Cameron's throat but was unaware that Smithy had just entered the reception area from the corridor. Cameron noticed him but pretended not to.

"_Me and Kim couldn't give it a go in Australia because my mind was somewhere else. Still here in London. With you"_

In the corner of his eye, Cameron could see an angry jealous look come across Smithy's face and it was obvious that there was something going on between the young Sergeant and Kerry.

"_Kerry, when I left London, I still loved you_" Cameron confessed, much to the annoyance of Smithy.

Kerry didn't know what to say but knew that she was devastated when he had left for Australia.

Looking around at the reception area, Cameron laughed.

"_So someone finally decided to redecorate this place then!"_

That confirmed Kerry's thought of if Cameron knew about the incident. Seeing the look on the blondes face, Cameron stopped laughing.

"_Kerry?"_

Taking a deep breath, Kerry explained.

"_Cam, there was an...incident. Last week. The station was firebombed and people died"_

"_What! Who did that? Who died?" _Cameron asked in shock.

Kerry felt the lump in her throat make a re-appearance and she had to bite her tongue hard to stop herself crying in front of her Aussie ex.

"_Reg, Marilyn and..."_

Kerry failed to keep the tears in and they started rolling down her cheeks.

"_Yvonne and Honey, they're dead"_

Forget rolling, Kerry's tears were now streaming down her flushed cheeks and without a seconds thought, Cameron rushed forward to comfort his blubbering ex girlfriend. As Cameron wrapped his arms around Kerry's neck, she automatically placed her hand around his back.

"_Shhh, it's okay babe, it's okay_" Cameron whispered into Kerry's ear, trying to calm her.

"_Oi!"_

Kerry and Cameron quickly pulled apart and turned to face an angry and jealous looking Smithy.

"_Sergeant Smith"_ Cameron greeted with a slight smile.

Turning to Kerry and touching her hand with his, Smithy asked if she was okay and she just nodded.

The touching hands thing didn't go un-noticed by Cameron but he decided to keep quiet. At least, for the time being.

"_What you doing here Tait?"_

Before Cameron could answer, Kerry answered for him.

"_Kim and Emily have moved back to London so Cameron came along too"_

Smithy nodded and said to Kerry

"_Come on"_ before turning to walk back to his office.

"_Kerry..."_ Cameron called before she could move a single footstep.

Looking into the blonde females eyes, Cameron asked

"_Who did this? Who took the lives of our friends?"_

"_Our friends?"_ Smithy spat. _"You left remember and ran away, back to Australia. You don't get to call them your friends! This is all your fault"_

"_Smithy!"_ Kerry shouted.  
_"MY fault?"_ Cameron asked angrily_. "How do you work that one out?"_

"_Cameron just leave it_" Kerry ordered but he chose not to listen, as did Smithy.

"_If YOU had told someone about what Gabriel did to Kerry when you first found out then he would have been arrested and put behind bars, out of the way. But you didn't, so he was still out on the streets and in here, acting like the best copper that ever existed, fooling us all into thinking he was pure and angelic and using his twisted evil head to think of new ways to hurt people, such as firebombing the station and killing four colleagues. Therefore, it's all YOUR fault!"_

"_Smithy!" _Kerry yelled as Cameron stood shocked.

"_You just can't help yourself can you! It is not all Cameron's fault, I was the one who was too scared to tell anyone about Gabriel, I was the one that Gabriel hurt and I was the one that tricked him into confessing everything. Therefore it is MY fault that my four friends died!"_

Now it was Smithy's turn to be shocked. Turning back to Cameron, Kerry stated

"_We need to talk!"_

Turning around and realising Gina Gold was stood by the front desk, Kerry asked

"_Marm, is there any chance I could have some free time? So that I can fill Cameron in on everything?"_

Smithy spun around and gave Gina a death look which clearly meant '_Don't you dare!'_ but Gina ignored it and nodded.

"_Take as much time as you need, I'll sort it with the Super"_

_Kerry smiled and turned her attention back to Cameron, completely ignoring the look of shock from Smithy. _

"_Go outside. I'll go get my car from the back yard and we'll go somewhere to talk okay"_

Cameron nodded and watched as Kerry walked out of the reception area. After giving a slight smile to Smithy, Cameron left the reception area and waited for Kerry outside. A few moments later, after getting over the fact that his girlfriend had just shunned him in front of her ex, he rushed through the main door and out into the front car park just in time to see Cameron getting into the passenger seat of Kerry's car and driving off into the distance. Smithy couldn't believe what had just happened and couldn't help but become extremely jealous. He used to be the 'other guy' when Kerry and Cameron were together and used to love the fact that Kerry used to always end up in bed with him but now he felt like it was reversed. Smithy heard Cameron say that he had still loved Kerry when he left for Australia and couldn't help but wonder if the feeling was mutual. Now that Cameron was back, was Smithy about to lose Kerry all over again to her ex?


	14. The Spy In The Park

**Thanks for the reviews guys!**

**Now that my little princess is 2 months old, I have a little more spare time to write! **

**So, here's the next chapter guys, enjoy! :)**

* * *

"_Where shall we go?"_ Kerry Young asked Cameron as they drove through the streets of London.

At first, Cameron shrugged his shoulders but then smiled as he thought of the perfect location.

"_How about St James' park?"_ he suggested and felt butterflies in his stomach as Kerry gave her usual smile, the same smile that he loved but knew deep down that Smithy did also.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Kerry reversed her black ford fiesta into an empty parking space. After pulling herself into a warm pink hoodie and double checking that the car was locked, Kerry caught up with Cameron who had already started walking across the green grass.

"_So, were you shocked to see me?"_ Cameron asked Kerry.

Kerry nodded and asked

"_The fact that Emily and Kim have moved back to London...is that the only reason you're back here too?"_

"_Of course" _Cameron replied, and then added _"Why else would I have returned?"_

Shrugging her shoulders, Kerry decided to try changing the subject but before she could, Cameron spoke again.

"_So umm, you and Smithy. There something I should know?"_

Kerry opened her mouth to answer but quickly realised that she was unsure what to say. It was such a complicated matter and so much had gone on between herself and Smithy that Kerry didn't even know where they stood any more. However, forgetting about the situation for a moment was not an option as Cameron started prying for an answer.

"_Come on Kerry, I saw the way he looked at you back at the station. Something's obviously happened with you two. Something always happens with you two"_

Kerry stopped in her tracks and reached out for Cameron's arm, yanking it so hard that he jolted backwards.

"_What do you mean: 'something always happens with you two'?_ Kerry asked with an angry tone in her voice.

Cameron couldn't believe that Kerry didn't understand what he had meant.

"_You're kidding me right? Ha! Come on Kerry, this is Dale Smith we're talking about, dashing, super Sergeant Smithy who always gets what he wants, however long it takes, regardless of who he hurts along the way"_

Kerry went to speak but Cameron wasn't finished.

"_When you and me started dating, you failed to tell me that you had slept with Smithy. The night that we argued, you went home with him and ended up accusing him of date raping you, yet it was actually just sex. You cheated on me...with him and I'm not surprised if you two have been shacked up since the day I left for Australia"_

Kerry was speechless and Cameron knew straight away that he had overstepped the mark. For a moment, there was silence but then, feeling her eyes fill up with tears, Kerry turned around so she had her back to Cameron.

"_Kerry, I'm sorry"_ Cameron apologised as he walked over and leaned on the bridge where Kerry was stood.

Shaking her head, Kerry admitted

"_No, you're right. You're completely right. When we were together, I made a point of saying there should be no secrets between us but I couldn't have been more hypocritical. I was wrong not to tell you about Smithy and me sleeping together. When you found out, I was gutted. The only reason I slept with him that night was because I was drunk. So was Smithy. It was wrong to accuse him like I did but, I genuinely couldn't remember what happened so it just seemed like the easy way out. I was embarrassed that I cheated on you"_

Cameron listened on as Kerry continued.

"_For some reason, it seems like, whenever something goes wrong, me and Smithy always end up falling into each other's arms and..."_

"_Yeah because he loves it!" _Cameron interrupted. _"He doesn't love YOU Kerry, he just loves the fact that you always end up in his arms at the end of the night and...and he loves the sex!"_

Kerry knew different because she knew that Smithy actually loved her but she really couldn't be bothered to argue with Cameron when he was in his _'I'm right, everyone else is wrong' _mood' so once again, there was silence between the ex's. After looking around, Cameron realised where him and Kerry were standing. Placing his hand onto Kerry's arm, Cameron whispered

"_Have you noticed where we're standing?"_

Looking around, Kerry shook her head but then remembered.

"_This is where you proposed to me...with a plastic ring from a toy machine!"_

Cameron laughed and replied

"_It is indeed!"_

Kerry's pink lips parted as she smiled in her usual manner, which made the butterflies in Cameron's stomach flutter away. Rubbing her arm, Cameron said

"_We might have gone wrong at the end Ker but, we did have some good times didn't we!"_

Nodding, Kerry admitted

"_Yeah, yeah we did"_

For a moment, the two of them stood, smiling and looking into each other's eyes. Just then, the butterflies in Cameron's stomach went mad and he leaned in towards Kerry. The young blonde watched as her Aussie ex closed his eyes and moved his face closer to hers. Kerry closed her eyes but quickly re-opened them and put her hand on Cameron's chest to push him away.

"_Cam, no"_

Cameron caught Kerry's hand in his and smiled.

"_Kerry, yes" _

Kerry swallowed the lump in her throat as Cameron leaded in towards her once more.

"_Cam" _she whispered.

Just then, Kerry felt a hint of warm on her lips as Cameron's lips touched them. Closing her eyes, Kerry gave in and kissed Cameron back but it wasn't just a little peck because for a moment or two, the two ex lovers were caught in a romantic embrace.

* * *

From the spot behind the tree, where he had been stood watching, the male clicked the button on top of the camera a number of times, producing a series of photos. Looking over to the bridge where the kissing coppers were stood, he shook in anger, jealousy and rage as he wondered a number of questions; why the hell was Cameron back in London? Did he want Kerry back? Or better yet, did Kerry want HIM back? Not wanting to watch anymore, he turned on his heels and headed in the direction of the police station.

* * *

"_Cam stop" _Kerry shouted as she pulled away from Cameron.

"_We can't!" _she added and hit Cameron on his chest when he started laughing.

"_What on earth can be funny?" _she asked him with an angry tone in her voice once again.

Cameron shook his head and walked off the bridge towards a wooden bench. Kerry followed him and repeated her question.

"_Cameron, why are you laughing? What's so funny? No actually, forget that question, answer this one. Why on earth did you just kiss me? You shouldn't have!"_

Turning his head to face Kerry and with a smug look on his face, Cameron added

"_You didn't stop me. Come on Kerry, you felt it too. There's still something between us"_

_Kerry knew that Cameron was right. The moment she saw him standing in the reception area of the station, all the feelings that she once felt for him came flooding back and for a split second, Kerry had actually forgotten about Smithy. _

"_Smithy" _she thought to herself, not realising that she had whispered his name out loud.

Cameron grunted.

"_Smithy. Trust him to come into this somehow!"_

Kerry knew that she had to tell Cameron the truth, including the part about herself and Smithy declaring their love for each other.

"_Cameron, I asked you to come here to that we could talk. A lot had happened since you left for Australia, a lot!"_

That's when Cameron remembered what Kerry had told him about the station being firebombed.

"_You were telling me about the station being firebombed..." _Cameron reminded Kerry, who nodded.

"_It was Gabriel. He firebombed the station and killed Yvonne, Honey, Reg and Marilyn"_

While Cameron sat on the wooden bench shocked, Kerry updated him on everything that had been going on with Gabriel and all about her new relationship with Smithy.

_"So, you are Smithy are in love?"_

Kerry nodded but Cameron laughed.

"_Get off it Kerry! Smithy doesn't love you he just loves the thrill of having sex with you when you're dating someone else. Why do you think he was so keen to wind me up that night about you and him sleeping together in the past? And as for you, loving him...really Ker?"_

Kerry shot up from the bench and started to walk away but then she spun back around to face Cameron and shouted

"_Yeah well you know what Cam; he was there when you weren't! When you ran away back to Australia and left me on my own to deal with Gabriel, he was there!"_

With that, Kerry stormed off, got into her car and drove off back to the station, leaving Cameron with no choice but to walk.

* * *

"_Alright Smithy mate? What you doing out here?" _Ken Drummond asked as he walked out into the back yard with Rob Thatcher.

"_Ah, alright guys. Just getting some fresh air"_

Nodding, Rob asked

"_So the reason you're hiding out here has nothing to do with the fact that surfer boy Cameron Tait is back in the great city of London?"_

Shaking his head but knowing that Rob had him completely sussed, Smithy watched as his two friends got into a car and drove out of the yard. Swilling the last of his coffee, Smithy raised his West Ham mug up towards his lips and slurped the remaining drips inside. As he turned around to walk back up the ramp towards the custody door, Smithy heard a whistle and a familiar voice call quietly

"_Oi, Super Serge. Guess who"_

Knowing exactly whose voice it was, Smithy spun around on his heels and spotted the culprit standing across the yard.

"_Kent!"_ Smithy spat through gritted teeth.

Smithy started charging towards Gabriel, who was stood behind a fence so that he couldn't be seen by anyone else other than Smithy.

"_You nearly killed Kerry. I'm going to kill you!" _Smithy yelled as he almost ran towards Gabriel.

"_Yeah, well before you do I suggest you take a look at these!" _Gabriel shouted back smugly as he threw his hands into the air and let lots of small white sheets fall down onto the floor.

Smithy stopped and watched as the sheets of paper landed all around him. Smithy looked down to find one had fallen at his feet, face up. Squinting his eyes to take a closer look, the young Sergeant couldn't believe what he was seeing so, bent down to pick it up. The sheet contained a photo and the date was clearly printed at the bottom in gold ink. As Smithy stared at the photo, he couldn't take in what he was seeing.

"_She told me that she loved me" _he thought to himself.

The photo was of Kerry and Cameron, kissing in St. James Park just fifteen minutes earlier.

"_So Sergeant Smith, it looks like the saying 'what goes around, comes around' couldn't be more true. You slept with Kerry while she was in a relationship with Cameron, a disastrous one at that, and now that you're the one apparently dating Kerry or whatever's going on with you two, she's off kissing her ex boyfriend in parks. Kerry Young is a broken, ruined young lady and it looks like I've just saved you from being stuck in a relationship with her. Anyway, that's my good deed done for the day, see you round Sergeant Smith"_

With that, Gabriel Kent walked out of the yard and out of sight, leaving Smithy standing, frozen to the spot, shocked at the photo that he was still holding in his hand. He couldn't believe that Kerry was falling into Cameron's arms as soon as he returned to London. Smithy had truly thought that him and Kerry were finally going to have their chance of happiness together. The young Sergeant had nothing to do but to debate what to do next.


	15. Jealously All Round

_Hey guys, the next chapter has finally arrived!_

_Sorry it's taken sooo long to get it up (new mum=no time to write fan fiction!)_

**_* This chapter includes adult content so please be aware! *_**

_Please read & review, _

_thank you :)_

* * *

"_Oh hey Kerry, how you keeping up?" _Rob Thatcher called as he spotted the blonde PC step out of her car in the back yard.

Kerry and Rob had never really been the best of friends, especially after the whole Radford situation where Kerry nearly got herself killed after going undercover to help Rob but now, after Rob pulled Kerry out of the burning station, she felt that she owed Rob. Big time.

"_Hey Rob, I'm okay I guess. Yourself?"_

Rob nodded and replied

"_Yeah I'm good"_

Kerry nodded and walked past Rob but he caught her arm.

"_Tell me"_

Kerry put on a puzzled look and asked

"_Tell you what?"_

Rob raised his eyebrow and explained

"_Ker, we might not be the best of mates but, I know when something's up. Is it to do with Cameron?"_

Kerry sighed and opened her mouth to speak but then spotted Gina and Smithy walking down the ramp towards her and Rob.

"_Another time yeah"_ Kerry called to Rob as she walked up the ramp, purposely avoiding eye contact with Smithy.

"_Kerry, you okay?"_ Gina Gold asked her younger colleague.

Kerry nodded and put on a fake smile.

"_Where's Cameron?"_ Smithy asked, filled with a mixture of hurt, anger and jealously as he secretly knew what had happened between them.

Kerry shrugged her shoulders and replied

"_I don't know, he decided to walk"_

'_It's not exactly a lie'_ Kerry thought to herself.

Smithy really wanted to open his mouth and ask Kerry what the heck she was playing at but a number of officers had started piling their way into the yard so it would have been too inappropriate.

"_Is there any news on Gabriel Marm?"_ Kerry asked and as she did, Smithy froze.

Gina shook her head and told Kerry that Superintendant O'Karo was waiting for a call back from MIT and S019 for an update.

"_I'm going to do some paperwork so, could you let me know if there's any news please Marm?"_

Gina nodded and, without making any eye contact with Smithy, Kerry walked into the building.

Looking over her shoulder at Smithy, Gina raised an eyebrow.

"_What's going on Smithy?"_

Smithy shook his head, knowing that his career would immediately be over if he admitted to seeing and speaking to Gabriel Kent. That's when Smithy realised that he couldn't say anything to Kerry because she'd ask how he knew, and he couldn't lie to her. He really would lose her and everything if you confessed the truth. Gabriel Kent was a multiple murderer, arsonist, rapist and many other things so why hadn't Smithy arrested him, or killed him, there and then? He was deep in thought but was knocked out of it by the Inspectors voice.

"_Smithy? Are you being all...weird like this because Cameron's back?"_

Smithy rolled his eyes and started walking down the ramp towards a patrol car. Opening the driver's door, Smithy stepped in and closed the door behind him. As Gina opened the passenger side door and jumped in, the young Sergeant turned the key, started the engine and drove out of the back yard.

"_That's a yes then" _Gina muttered.

Stopping at a red light, Smithy turned his head to look at his best friend.

"_Look Gina, no offence but Cameron Tait is the last person I want to talk about okay. Me and Kerry have been through a hell of a lot, more than most couples go through in their entire relationship together. We both nearly died but we came through it. That's got to mean something. I love Kerry, so much and, she told me that she loved me too. Then Cameron just shows up and expects Kerry to fall into his arms? He's got no chance. If he wants her, he's going to have to fight me for her!"_

With that, the traffic light turned green so Smithy slammed his foot down and sped off down the road towards their destination.

* * *

Kerry Young was busy tapping away on the computer keyboard when her mobile phone vibrated. After seeing Cameron's name flashing up on it, Kerry pressed the 'end call' button and continued to type up her paperwork. The vibrating on her phone stopped, only to start again a few minutes later. Once again, Cameron's name flashed up and Kerry ended the call but then, it vibrated for a third time. Picking up the phone and pushing down on the green button, Kerry raised the phone to her ear.

"_What?!"_ she shouted down the phone through gritted teeth.

Then, Kerry listened to the Aussie accent coming through from the other side.

"_Look Cameron. I've got a lot going on at the moment, a lot. Gabriel Kent is on the run, four of my friends are dead, their funerals are coming up this week and me and Smithy...I've not got time for this okay. Enjoy your life Cameron, goodbye"_ and with that, Kerry hung up and switched her mobile phone off.

* * *

"_Okay, have you noticed anything missing?"_ Gina asked an elderly lady as her and Smithy arrived at the scene of a burglary.

Gina accompanied the lady upstairs to check if any of her precious jewellery was missing, leaving Smithy looking around the living room and back garden. Just then, the message tone on Smithy's phone rang out and, slipping his hand into his trouser pocket, Smithy pulled out his iphone. That's when he noticed that the message was from Cameron.

"_You're kidding me!"_ Smithy spat as he tapped in his pass code to access the phone. The message read

'_I forgot what a beautiful kisser Miss Young is!"_

Immediately overcome with anger and jealously, Smithy felt like throwing his phone across the room but instead, scrolled through his contacts until he reached Kerry's name, then pressing call.

"_Hi this is Kerry. I'm sorry I'm not able to answer at the moment but I'll get back to you as soon as. Thanks"_

"_Damn!"_ Smithy muttered.

He really needed to talk to Kerry but she was back at the station. Without thinking twice, Smithy reached into his pocket, pulled out the patrol car keys and crept out of the elderly lady's house. Once outside, Smithy jumped into the car and sped off in the direction of the station, leaving Gina, unknown to her, having no way of getting back to the nick.

* * *

Pressing the save and print buttons, Kerry got up from the computer chair and walked over to the printer. Perching herself on the end of the table, Kerry pulled out her mobile which she had placed in her pocket and turned it back on. As her work started printing out, Kerry started flicking through the photos on her phone. The ones at the beginning were old, of Kerry and her Dad when she was just a little girl but then, Kerry came across a photo which she didn't even realise was on her phone. Pinching two fingers together to make the photo bigger, Kerry took a closer look. It was a group photo of herself, Yvonne, Andrea, Honey, Marilyn, Cameron, Smithy, Tony and Reg. With tears in her eyes, Kerry remembered the night that it was taken. At the time, Kerry and Cameron had been an item but as she took a closer look at the photo, Kerry spotted something. The photo was taken in the pub and herself, Cameron, Yvonne and Smithy were stood behind the others who were sat at the table. Everyone was looking at the camera, except for Smithy who was looking straight at Kerry. She hadn't noticed that until now and that's when Kerry was suddenly overcome with guilt.

"_Why the heck did I kiss Cameron" _Kerry muttered to herself.

Just then, a message popped up on her phone telling her that she had one missed call from Smithy but she felt too guilty to talk to him so, slipped her phone back into her pocket, collected the paperwork from the printer and logged off the computer. Switching the light off on the wall, Kerry left the room and headed off down the corridor.

"_Hey Serge you alright?" _Kerry asked Sergeant Callum Stone as leaned over the custody desk.

Looking up and smiling, Callum replied

"_I'm great thanks Kerry, how you feeling?"_

Kerry explained that she could be better and that she was dreading the funeral's coming up in the week, starting with Reg's the following day. Reaching out and putting his hand on Kerry's shoulder, Callum explained

"_Like the Super said, It's going to be a tough week but just remember that we all have to be here to support each other. You'll be fine darling!"_

"_PC Young" _Sergeant Smithy interrupted as he entered the custody area and spotted the two colleagues looking cosy. Of course, they were only chatting but the jealous Smithy didn't see it that way.

"_A word!"_ Smithy added before turning around and walking off.

Making a face at Sergeant Stone, Kerry rushed off to catch up with Smithy. He was quite a way ahead of Kerry but was obviously heading for his office. As Kerry tried to catch up with him, someone came rushing through the door and spilt food all over Kerry.

"_Oh my goodness, I am so sorry"_ the person replied.

Kerry looked up and asked

"_Why on earth are you carrying...what is this Curry sauce? Why are you carrying it through the corridors?"_

The person explained that she was one of the new cooks' assistants and that she was taking the food up to the Superintendants office.

"_I'm going to be in so much trouble!"_

Kerry quickly remembered her disastrous first day at Sunhill and felt sorry for the young girl.

"_Hey, its okay, you're not in trouble. Just go back to Sandra, you know the head cook, and tell her Kerry Young bumped into you, literally and that the Super's food is on me. Trust me, she'll be fine"_

The girl thanked Kerry and rushed off back in the direction of the canteen.

"_Great. I have to go and see Smithy while I'm covered in curry sauce. Hot stuff!" _Kerry thought but decided that it was best for her to have a quick shower first.

* * *

Smithy was perched on the edge of his desk, waiting for her to appear but he was unaware of the whole curry sauce incident.

"_Where the heck has she got to"?_ he thought to himself and stood up to look out in the corridor. Seeing that she wasn't there, he huffed to himself before heading back in the direction of the custody desk.

"_Callum, where's Kerry?"_ Smithy asked but Callum Stone informed his colleague that Kerry had left straight after him.

Wondering where on earth she had got to, Smithy walked up the corridor towards the canteen, hoping someone knew where the young PC had got to. Pushing the doors to the canteen open, Smithy looked inside and called out

"_Has anyone seen PC Young?"_

The handful of officers sitting at the tables shook her head but then a little voice called out

"_Is she blonde?"_

Smithy looked in the direction of where the voice had come from to find a young girl wearing an apron, standing in the kitchen.

"_Umm yeah she is_" he replied and the young girl smiled.

"_Oh I know her; I just bumped into her, literally. I was on my way to take Superintendant O'Karo his food when I rushed through the door and tipped curry and chips all over poor Kerry. She was covered in it poor thing so, maybe she's gone to have a shower or something?"_

Smithy thanked the girl and left the canteen, heading for the ladies shower rooms.

"_She better be in here, I'm not walking the whole station looking for her"_ he muttered to himself.

* * *

In the ladies rooms, Kerry had pulled out clean clothes, a towel and some toiletries from her locker before heading next door into the shower rooms. She was now standing outside the shower, waiting for the running water to warm up. After taking off her socks, shoes and trousers, Kerry took her black jacket and tie off then un-did the buttons of her white shirt, one by one. Just then, there was a knock on the door and Smithy walked in.

"_Smithy, what you doing in here?"_ she asked.

Trying to not stare at Kerry's half naked body, Smithy tried to sound angry.

"_I thought I told you that I wanted a word. I walked all the way to my office to find that you were, in actual fact, not following me. I then walked round half the station looking for you"_

"_Sorry I..."  
"Yes I know some new cook tipped O'Karo's food on you"_ Smithy interrupted.

Smithy turned around, closed the shower room door and turned the lock on it. Spotting the look on his face, Kerry nervously asked

"_Is everything alright?"_ _What's the matter?"_

Looking up and into Kerry's shining eyes, Smithy muttered

"_I think you know what's wrong, don't you?"_

Kerry shook her head and put a confused look on her face.

Sighing, Smithy added

"_I know about you and Cameron. I know that you kissed"_

"_How?"_ Kerry asked, genuinely shocked that he had known.

Giving a sarcastic laugh, Smithy asked

"_You're not even going to deny it?"_

Shrugging her shoulders, Kerry replied

"_I'm not going to lie to you Smithy"_

Pulling the phone out of his pocket and finding the earlier message from Cameron, Smithy reached out and showed Kerry.

"_Git!"_ she muttered before looking up at Smithy.

"_Look Smithy. I admit, we kissed. Although he kissed me first, I'm not going to blame him because I didn't have to kiss him back I just...I don't know I guess I just got caught up in the moment. We were at the place where he proposed to me before and..."_

"_And you decided to stick your tongue down his throat to remember what it felt like?"_

Kerry stood shocked and looking hurt, making Smithy quickly wish he'd kept his mouth shut.

"_Smithy, I just admitted to kissing Cameron back but it didn't mean anything, believe me. I pulled away from him, got into the car and drove off. I left him in the park Smithy. If I had 'fallen back in love with him' do you really think I would have left him there? No I would have taken him home and jumped into bed with him. Smithy, I don't love him anymore, I love you! I regretted it straight away, that's why I couldn't face you earlier. I was ashamed and ridden with guilt"_

"_But you didn't have to kiss him Kerry_..." Smithy interrupted.

Kerry's eyes filled up with tears and she shook her head.

"_No, no I didn't but I'm a mess Smithy. I was raped by Gabriel Kent and the man I loved jetted off to Australia, leaving me to cope with it all on my own. Then, I nearly died, screwed my life up, lost people I loved and then he decided to waltz back here and kiss me? I'm a complete mess Smithy, my head's all over the place. I was still very much in love with Cameron when he left and, I guess there are still some feelings there somewhere, deep down. Yeah I kissed him and yeah I regret it but I've lost everyone else Smithy and you're the only one I have left. I need you more than ever right now but if you can't forgive me for this then that's your choice"_

Kerry stepped into the shower and pulled the shower curtain across so that she couldn't be seen.

Smithy slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out his mobile phone before placing it down onto the wooden bench. Then, he took his jacket, trousers and shoes off before walking over and pulling back the shower curtain. Kerry looked at Smithy, laughed and asked

"_Having a shower are you? You do know this is the ladies shower room right?"_

Smithy nodded before stepping into the shower with Kerry, who just stared at him with a blank face.

"_So, I kiss my ex and, you decide to invade my shower?"_

Smithy stroked the blonde streaks of hair off her face and tucked it behind her ear. Even though Kerry had kissed her Aussie ex, Smithy was head over heels in love with her and wanted her more than ever right now. Taking a gulp, Smithy placed his hand underneath her hair and touched her neck. He could feel the heat coming off her and knew that there was no stopping what was about to happen. Kerry felt the same as she placed her hand onto his chest.

"_Smithy, I am sorry you know"_ she admitted and Smithy replied

"_I know you are"_

With that, Kerry placed a delicate kiss onto Smithy's warm lips before pulling away again. Smithy opened his eyes and realised that there was no stopping him. He gently grabbed Kerry's arm and pushed her against the wall, gently of course. Then, placing his arms around her small waist, he kissed her and within seconds, the two young officers were caught in a romantic, passionate embrace. Kerry wrapped her arms around Smithy's neck as they continued to kiss but there was no stopping them. Continuing to kiss the blonde PC, Smithy pulled off Kerry's open shirt and slipped his hands around her bare waist but then Kerry pulled away.

"_We can't do this Smithy, not here. Not again"_ she announced.

Raising an eyebrow, Smithy asked

"_Again?"_

Kerry realised that her next sentence was going to completely dampen the mood but she had to tell the truth.

"_I've already been here once Smithy...with Cameron"_

Smithy smiled lovingly, before whispering in her ear

"_Well, I'll have to make it even better than the first"_

Smiling, Kerry moved her hand down towards Smithy's pants and smoothed her hand across his leg, making the hairs stand on end. He could feel her lacy underwear brushing against his leg and realised that they were simply an obstacle. Just then, Smithy realised that he couldn't take anymore and he pushed Kerry underneath the shower head and pinned her against the wall, all the time passionately kissing her. Kerry could feel Smithy against her and realised that he was more than ready for her. So, with both hands, Kerry pulled on his black boxers and let them fall into the water around their feet. With one hand firmly around her waist, Smithy used the other to push Kerry's lacy underwear to one side so that he was free to make love to her and then, used both hands to pick her up and lean her against the wall. Kerry wrapped her legs tightly around Smithy's waist, leaned her head back against the shower wall and groaned as she felt Smithy enter her, inch by inch. Once he was in the right position, Smithy relocated his lower hand and pushed it firmly against the shower wall while the second was wrapped around Kerry's waist again. With the water spraying down on top of them, Kerry and Smithy rocked together, first slowly but then gaining speed as the excitement built up. Kerry felt her muscles tighten as she smoothed her hands through Smithy's hair and Smithy could feel the muscles in his body contracting. As the pair rocked faster and faster, they could take no more and united, they gave in and let out a number of groans as they came to an end.


	16. With Jealousy Comes A Fight

_Here's the next one guys, thanks again for the reviews!_

_There may be one of two words in here which you need to be aware of. _

_Enjoy & please review, _

_thanks :)_

* * *

"_G'day, umm this might sound strange but, I used to work here so could you let me through please?"_

Cameron Tait asked the Barton Street officer who was currently covering the Sunhill front desk until a new officer had been enrolled.

The brown haired man shook his head and replied

"_Sorry Sir, I can't do that"_

Cameron knew there had been no point in trying but he was so desperate to talk to Kerry.

"_Okay well, could you get Inspector Gold for me then please?"_

This time, the man nodded before picking up the phone and ringing through to the Inspectors office. A few minutes later, he replaced the handset and turned to face the Aussie man.

"_Inspector Gold told me to let you through, but only if you go straight to her office"_

Cameron nodded and thanked the man as he buzzed open the door. As Cameron walked the corridors towards Gina's office, he felt a range of emotions as memories of his time working in Sunhill came flooding back. He really did want and need to see Kerry but Cameron knew that Gina would blow her top if he didn't go straight to her.

* * *

"_Well, thank you for my shower PC Young but now that I'm sparkling clean, I best be going. That goes for you too, where are you supposed to be now?"_

Kerry explained that she had been typing up and printing out paperwork to give to the Inspector before the whole curry sauce/shower incident.

"_Okay well if you're quick, I'll walk with you"_ Smithy replied to the young blonde PC who was standing in the shower room with only a pink towel covering her modesty.

Putting on her usual smile, Kerry nodded and dropped the towel so that it fell down to her feet. Smithy glanced at Kerry and smiled.

"_Come on missy, we really need to get back to work"_

Kerry laughed, turned her back on Smithy and started getting dressed.

* * *

"_Come"_ Gina Gold called from inside her office as someone knocked on the door.

Cameron Tait entered the room and shut the door behind him. Gina leaned back in her comfy black chair and stared at the young Aussie in front of her.

"_Ah Mr Tait. You return"_

Cameron smirked and stated

"_Mr Tait. That sounds so weird. I think I prefer PC Tait. Marm"_

"_But you are no longer a PC...Mr Tait"_ Gina reminded him with a raised eyebrow.

Standing up from her chair and walking over to Cameron, Gina asked

"_What are you actually, really doing here Cameron?"_

Cameron explained the whole story about how Kim and his daughter Emily had returned to London from Australia to live and he had decided to follow so that he could spend more time with his young daughter.

"_So, our lovely blonde PC is not the reason you've returned? Because that would be disastrous after the way you left her on her own after her horrible ordeal, when she needed you more than ever'_

Cameron shook his head.

"_I tried to get Kerry to report Gabriel Marm but she was having none of it"_

Gina raised her hand to tell Cameron to stop talking.

"_I don't want to hear anymore, I know everything. Look Cameron, if you're back in London to spend more time with your daughter then that is fantastic, but leave Kerry alone yeah. Her and Smithy..."  
"Her and Smithy what? Are loved up? Come on Gina, you don't actually believe that do you? Kerry's head is all over the place and Smithy's taking advantage of her. He just loves the sex with her"_

"_Cameron!"_ Gina shouted.

Gina rolled her eyes and knew that she wasn't going to win this conversation. Cameron clearly still had feelings for Kerry but, even though her and Kerry were far from best friends, Gina believed that Kerry actually loved Smithy like she said she does.

"_Kerry and Smithy. It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks of them, they both know what they want. It's not up to anyone else what goes on with them. They have both been through an awful lot, especially Kerry with the whole Gabriel blinking Kent stuff but, I believe that they may actually have a chance at being together. If you still love Kerry, then surely you'd want her to be happy?"_

Cameron shook his head. Fair enough he had left Kerry when she had needed him more than ever but now he was back and he didn't like seeing her with Smithy. He wasn't sure how he felt about her really but he would rather her be alone and single than dating the super Sergeant.

* * *

"_So how you feeling about this week? You know, the funerals?" _Smithy asked Kerry as they walked through the station corridors towards Smithy's office.

Kerry shrugged her shoulders before admitting

"_They're all going to be tough but Yvonne's...it's just so heartbreaking. She was my best mate and I just wish she was still here"_

Kerry sniffled as she tried to hold in the tears and Smithy stopped in front of her. Lifting her chin with his hand, he whispered

"_Hey, it's going to be alright. I'm here okay"_ and gave her a little peck on the lips.

Both officers smiled before continuing to walk down the corridor. As they reached Smithy's office, Kerry turned to face him.

"_Right, I best get this paperwork to Inspector Gold. I'll catch you later yeah"_

Before Smithy could respond, Kerry had moved from his side to Gina Gold's office opposite. After giving one knock, Kerry opened the Inspector's door.

"_Marm I...oh sorry, I'll come back"_

"_No it's okay Kerry, come in"_ Gina Gold called back and as Kerry turned to shut the door, Smithy looked in and saw Cameron Tait grinning at him from inside.

"_Idiot!"_ Smithy cursed as he shot evil looks at Cameron.

Full of jealously and anger for the millionth time that day, Smithy turned and walked into his office, slumping himself down on the black desk chair and waiting until Kerry remerged from the Inspector's office.

* * *

"_I've typed up all my case notes from the Peter Lewis case Marm?"_ Kerry explained, handing the Inspector a pile of white a4 sheets.

Gina nodded and placed the pile of papers onto her desk before looking back up at the two people standing in front of her. Kerry glanced over at Cameron and asked

"_What you doing here?"_

With a smirk on his face, Cameron replied

"_Well, after my very long back from St James' park, I decided to come and have a chat with Gina"_

Kerry looked over at Gina, who shrugged her shoulders.

_"About what?"_ the blonde asked, not caring which one of them answered.

Cameron sighed before adding

"_Kerry, you do know that Smithy doesn't really love you right?"_

Kerry shook her head, rolled her eyes and muttered

"_Ah not this again. Marm, I hope the paperwork is okay, let me know if I need to make any changes"_ before turning around and walking out of the room.

Without thinking, Cameron rushed out straight after her.

"_Kerry, Kerry wait"_ he called, grabbing her arm and spinning her around.

Inside the Sergeant's office, Smithy, seething from jealously and anger that Cameron was back, looked up and watched from his desk chair at the scene unravelling round him.

"_Look, I'm sorry okay"_ Cameron stated.

Kerry rolled her eyes and tried to turn around to walk away, but Cameron stopped her.

"_Wait; let me make it up to you"_

"_Okay, why don't you run along to the airport, get on a nice little plane and fly back to the land of Oz. When the going gets tough, Cameron Tait does a runner. That's right isn't it?"_

Cameron reached for Kerry's hand but she pushed him away, fully aware that Smithy was in his office and looking at them, even though she didn't dare turn to have a look.

"_Look, me and you...that's never going to happen again okay. But, you can buy me a drink tonight if you want? As a mate, nothing else"_

Cameron nodded and Kerry smiled.

"_Good, some of us are going out tonight before, you know, the funerals start. Reg's is tomorrow then, Yvonne's Tuesday, Marilyn's on Wednesday and then Honey's is on Thursday. It's going to be a tough week so I don't need any of this...stuff with you and Smithy okay. So, we shall see you later"_

With a smile on his face, Cameron watched as Kerry walked up the corridor and disappeared out of sight before he walked off in the opposite direction. From his office, Smithy could only wonder what was said between his girlfriend and her ex, but it wouldn't be too long until he found out.

* * *

"_Okay, what does everyone want?"_ Phil Hunter asked as he jotted down the drinks order in the local pub.

Everyone gave their orders and Phil came around to Smithy.

"_Smithy mate, a pint?"_

Smithy nodded and replied

"_And a white wine please mate. I'll come help you"_

Smithy kissed Kerry on the lips before heading to the bar to help Phil with the drinks.

Andrea nudged Kerry on the arm and whispered

"_So you and Smithy look pretty cosy"_

Kerry poked her tongue out and both girls giggled. The blonde watched as Smithy walked off in the direction of the gents toilets, just before Cameron Tait entered the bar.

"_Hey Cameron, how you doing mate?"_ Phil Hunter greeted as he spotted the Aussie.

Cameron joined Phil at the bar and ordered two drinks from the barmaid. Just a few minutes later, the barmaid handed Cameron two drinks and he turned to head over to the table but was stopped by Ken Drummond. Smithy returned from the toilets and helped Phil carry the trays of drinks over to the table, setting it down and taking the drinks off one by one.

"_Hey we go June, here's a red wine for you"_ Smithy announced as he handed the Sergeant a glass.

Just as Smithy picked up a second wine glass, Cameron came over.

"_And a white wine for you Miss Young"_

Smithy looked up as Cameron placed a glass of white wine down in front of Kerry, who glanced up at her Sergeant boyfriend, then at her ex, smiled and replied

"_Thanks"_ before turning to Andrea and making an awkward face.

Cameron took a seat next to Rob Thatcher on the opposite side of the table and, putting the glass from his hand down by Kerry, Smithy muttered

"_I'm sure you can manage two"_

He then walked off back to the bar, carrying the two empty trays. Rolling her eyes, Kerry squeezed past Callum Stone and joined Smithy at the bar.

"_Babe, let me explain. Me and Cameron had a chat earlier and I told him that there was never going to be anything between him and me again because I'm with you now. But, I said that he could buy me a drink tonight, as a mate"_

Smithy nodded and sarcastically replied

"_Ah right, how kind"_

Squishing up her face, Kerry quietly asked

"_What's wrong with you?"_

Shaking his head, Smithy told his blonde girlfriend that he was fine so she left him and rejoined her friends at the table.

* * *

For the next hour, Smithy sat giving Cameron the eyes of death. He was sitting next to Kerry and Cameron was sat opposite, next to Rob Thatcher but every now and then, the Sergeant caught the Aussie eyeing up the blonde PC. Then, the conversation between the Sunhill officers turned to the four friends that they had lost.

"_Do you remember when Reg and Marilyn went on their train spotting date?" June_ asked and everyone laughed.

"_They made such a funny but beautiful couple"_ someone else added.

"_At least they're still together now"_ Cameron stated, smiling.

Smithy rolled his eyes but everyone else thought it was a lovely comment. Then, the Aussie spoke again.

"_I'm sure Reg, Marilyn, Honey and Yvonne will look after each other, wherever the four of them are. You know, one of my funniest memories of Yvonne is when she and you Andrea gate crashed mine and Kerry's date, do you remember?"_

Both Andrea and Kerry laughed, then Sergeant Callum Stone, who was sat next to Smithy, asked

"_What's that then?"_

_In her strong Scottish accent, Andrea explained_

"_Well, Cameron had planned this beautiful surprise for Kerry. A limo was in the front yard and Cameron had planned for it to take him and Kerry home after work but, well Yvonne had never been in a limo before so me and her jumped in. There was champagne, flowers and an envelope with a special little holiday for the two of them inside. It was so funny. Well, not at the time but, oh it was!"_

Andrea burst into fits of laughter and Kerry giggled away, much to the disgust of Smithy, who was feeling ridiculously jealous and absolutely blind drunk.

Looking into Kerry's eyes, Cameron announced

"_Well, even though it was a date for four instead of two, I had a great time" _

That was it, Smithy had had enough of Cameron drooling all over Kerry and bringing up memories of the two of them. He was just about to say something when Cameron's phone rang. Pulling it out of his pocket and looking at the name flashing up on the screen, Cameron announced

"_Oh it's Emily. I'll be back in a minute. Hey beautiful girl..."_

Everyone watched as Cameron walked out of the pub into the cold air outside.

"_Ah fair play to the guy, he followed his daughter all the way to Australia and back, just so he could be a dad. He's a good guy"_

"_Fantastic_" Smithy spat.

Smithy stood up from his seat, wobbling, and asked Callum to move out of the way.

"_Smithy, where you going?"_ Kerry asked.

Not wanting to let on, Smithy lied.

"_Bog"_

* * *

"_Yes darling, Daddy will see you tomorrow okay. I love you baby, goodnight sweet dreams"_

Cameron pressed the 'end call' button and put his phone back into his jeans pocket.

"_How sweet"_ Smithy slurred, making Cameron jump and turn around.

Grinning, Cameron replied

"_Father/daughter love. Nothing can beat it mate"_

Laughing, Smithy announced

"_Mine and Kerry's love is better"_

Cameron knew, and could clearly see how hammered Smithy was and even though he loved winding the young Sergeant up, Cameron couldn't be bothered. So, Cameron walked towards the front door of the pub and opened the door to go in but Smithy slammed it shut.

"_I've not finished yet, mate"_

Smithy pushed Cameron on the chest and shouted

"_You you aint having my Kerry back mind so so...she's mine!"_

Cameron laughed as Smithy struggled to get his words out.

"_Your Kerry? Come on Smithy mate, she's not yours"_

Smithy moved so his face was right in Cameron's and spat

"_Yesh she is"_

The smell of drink coming from Smithy was so strong that Cameron had to push him away and as he did, the Sergeant stumbled and fell to the ground.

"_Shit" _Smithy blurted out as he hit his hand on the stony ground.

Cameron didn't mean for Smithy to fall but he'd had enough of Smithy's jealously. He reached out his hand to help Smithy out.

"_She's mine and no one...not even you...Tait are having her o, okay" _Smithy slurred again.

"_Look mate, Kerry is her own person. You think she might be yours and, she may well be, you two may really be all loved up but just remember, I've been there too and what goes around comes around. You slept with Kerry many times when we were together and now that you two are shacked up, well...work it out yourself. Mate"_

Cameron went to walk off but Smithy had had enough. Smithy pulled on Cameron's jacket so hard that the stitching on the sleeve come undone. He then pushed on the Aussie's chest and Cameron retaliated by punching him. Or rather, trying to punch him. Smithy may well have been absolutely blind drunk but, he still had some strength left in him as Cameron found out when he got punched to the floor.

* * *

"_Oh, I think two of your lot are fighting outside!"_ an old man called out to the Sunhilll lot as he rushed inside the pub.

"_Cameron and Smithy!"_ Kerry shouted as she leapt up from her seat.

As she did, Callum, Rob, Phil and Ken all jumped up and rushed outside with Kerry to stop the fight, alone with Andrea, who had become Kerry's best friend since Yvonne and Honey's death.

"_Stop_!" Kerry screamed as she tried to pull Smithy up off Cameron, who was laid on the floor, trying to fight back.

Callum and Phil moved Kerry out of the way and pulled Smithy away while Rob and Ken helped Cameron up.

"_What the hell is going on Cameron?" _Kerry shouted but as he looked up, she noticed the blood on his face.

"_He attacked me!"_ Cameron yelled but Kerry wasn't sure.

"_Well you must have done something to encourage him. He wouldn't just attack you Cam?!" _

Cameron wiped the blood from his face and laughed.

"_Come on Kerry, have you seen the state of him, he's completely wasted!"_

Kerry looked over at Smithy who was sat on a low brick wall, accompanied by Phil and Callum.

Looking back at her Aussie ex, Kerry questioned him.

"_Are you sure you didn't say anything to Smithy?" _

Cameron shook his head but Kerry could tell he wasn't telling the truth. Walking up to Cameron and wiping the blood from his eye, the blonde whispered

"_Come on Cam, tell me. Please"_

Looking into Kerry's shining eyes, Cameron confessed

"_Okay, I told him that you two wouldn't be together forever. That you two weren't really in love but just thought you were. I told him that..."_

Cameron paused which made Kerry feel very uneasy.

"That..." Kerry encouraged.

Sighing and realising that it had been a stupid thing to say, he added

"_I told Smithy that because you cheated on me with him a number of times, now that you two are together, I'd get you to cheat on him with me"_

Shaking her head and rolling her eyes, Kerry walked over to Smithy, who looked up, smiled and reached out for his girlfriend's hand.

"_Hey baby" Smithy drunkenly slurred. _

Pushing the young Sergeant's hand away, Kerry shouted

"_Don't hey baby me. You and Cameron, you're both as bad as each other! You say you want me and love me...and you..."_

Kerry turned and pointed at Cameron.

"_You only want me because you no longer have me! You know what; I'm done with the both of you!"_

As Kerry started walking away, Cameron rushed after her, grabbing her arm and swinging her around.

"_Kerry wait"_

"_Oi, get off her!" _Smithy shouted, standing up and throwing himself towards the Aussie.

Luckily, Callum and Phil intervened once again.

"_Smithy, oi, come on mate" _both men called as they struggled to hold the drunk Sergeant back.

Kerry had had enough. Yanking her arm from Cameron's, she shouted

"_Just get lost Cameron! If you're not going back to Australia, then at least move to the opposite side of London from me so that I never have to see you again!"_

Holding her head as the drunk through her body, Kerry turned to face her boyfriend and shouted

"_And as for you, we are over!" _and with that, jumped into an empty black taxi nearby and disappeared off into the distance.

"_Oh well done!"_ Phil Hunter sarcastically called as the taxi drove off down the road.

"_Yeah..." _Callum added. _"You do realise that your jealously has completely pushed Kerry away. Now, neither of you have her and by the look on her face, you never will. Sort yourselves out will you!"_

Callum and Phil headed back into the pub leaving both Smithy and Cameron feeling sorry for themselves. Throwing his hand into the air and hailing down a taxi, Cameron opened the passenger door and said to the driver

"_Take him home will you mate? 123 Albert Cross. Cheers"_

Handing the taxi driver a £10 note and telling him to keep the change, Cameron pushed Smithy into the driver's seat and watched as it drove off down to the road before going back home himself. The first of the four funerals were for the next four days, starting with Reg's the following morning. Cameron and Reg had been work colleagues and friends so Cameron made the decision that he would intend. However, he was very worried about Kerry. Both himself and Smithy had angered her so much so there would have to be a lot of crawling before she talked to them again.


	17. The Day Of Reg Hollis' Funeral

_**Here's the next one guys, I think you guess what this chapter is about from the title. **_

_**Thanks for the reviews, please read & review this chapter, thank you! :) **_

* * *

Kerry Young rolled out of bed and headed to her bathroom. Turning the knob on the shower, the young blonde undressed as the water warmed up. Once undressed, she jumped in and let the water trickle all over her. Kerry was still half asleep and feeling rather confused from the previous evening where Smithy and Cameron had decided to have a cat fight outside the local pub. After ending the night by finishing her relationship, or what ever it was, with Smithy, the young blonde had no idea what to do next. Had she really meant to finish with Smithy or was she just really angry? Did she still have feelings for her Aussie ex Cameron? However confused Kerry was feeling, she knew that those questions were going to have to stay un-answered for now because today was PC Reg Hollis' funeral. So, grabbing the pink puffy sponge, a bar of Johnson's soap and mint scented shampoo, Kerry Young cleaned herself and washed her hair before returning to her bedroom to get dressed.

* * *

Smithy opened his eyes and was blinded by the sun light shining through the window. After having a good look around, the hungover Sergeant realised that he wasn't in his warm, comfy double bed but was in fact, laying on his living room floor.  
_"Oh God my head"_ smith groaned, lifting himself up from the floor.  
Looking up at the clock on the wall, Smithy's eyes flew open wide.  
_"Shit!"_ He cursed and ran upstairs to shower and change, emerging from the bathroom just ten minutes later, dressed in a pair of jeans & a shirt. As he rushed down the stairs, smithy pulled out his phone from his jeans pocket, intending to call Kerry to let her know that he was on his way to work but after glimpsing at the phones wallpaper, a photo of him and Kerry, Smithy quickly remembered the previous nights events, including the part where Kerry finished with him. Placing the phone back into his pocket then grabbing a bunch of keys off the living room table, Smithy dashed out the door, into his car parked up outside and sped off down the road in the direction of Sunhill police station.

* * *

Looking into the bathroom mirror, Cameron sighed.  
_"Great, I look like a panda!"_  
Turning off the shower & picking up a surf printed towel, Cameron dried off then looked through the suitcases which covered his bedroom floor.  
_"They have to be in here somewhere"_ the Aussie exclaimed as he rummaged through a jam packed suitcase. Ten minutes, Cameron finally found what he was looking for & took the items downstairs to iron. Another ten minutes later and he was all set to leave, smartly dressed in a black suit and tie accompanied by a pair of shiny black shoes. Tapping numbers into his iPhone, Cameron called for a taxi and waited by his front door for it to arrive.

* * *

The corridors of Sunhill were quiet and eery, even when the officers started filling them, leaving the male and female locker rooms dressed in full police uniform, ready for their friends & colleagues funeral. No one spoke a word to each other, some feeling too emotional, others just not wanting to break the silence.  
_"June, umm, is Kerry still in there?"_ Smithy quietly asked as the female Sergeant emerged from the ladies locker room.  
Shaking her head, June explained  
_"No, sorry Smithy. She was but her and Andrea left about ten minutes ago, as I turned up. They're probably already in the briefing room"  
_Smithy nodded and thanked June before walking with her towards the room, just as the Super started talking.  
_"Good morning everyone, thank you for dressing so smartly and arriving on time"_  
Superintendent O'karo paused as Smithy joined him and Gina at the front. As the Super continued, Smithy glanced at Kerry, who was sat in the front row next to Andrea. She was dressed so smartly and, even though her blonde hair was tied up in its usual bun, the fact that Kerry had finished whatever they had together just made Smithy want her even more. However, he knew that it wasn't the right time so decided that he would try talking to her once all the funerals were out of the way.  
_"We will be leaving here in twenty minutes time and will be travelling to the church together on the mini bus. I'm not quite sure who else will be attending today but I know that Tony Stamp will be meeting us there"  
_From his standing position by the door, DS Phil Hunter called out  
_"Cameron is attending too Sir, he just text me"_  
Smithy looked at Kerry and, as she looked back at him, he gave her a smile but, without responding, she turned her attention back to the Super as he dismissed the relief.  
_"Okay you now have 15 minutes to yourself if you want to grab some breakfast or a warm drink from the canteen? Just make sure you are all outside in 15 minutes so that we can leave on time"_  
With that, everyone piled out of the room and headed in separate ways.  
_"Babe do you wanna get a cuppa?"_ Andrea asked her blonde friend and Kerry nodded.

* * *

_"PC Dunbar?"_  
_"Yes Marm"_ Andrea replied.  
_"PC Young"_  
_"Here Marm"_ Kerry called out as she stepped into the mini bus & sat next to Andrea.  
_"Smi...Sergeant Smith"_  
_"Here"_ Smithy called as he sat himself down on the single seat inside the bus.  
_"All present"_ Gina Gold informed the bus driver, who had been hired especially for the funerals.  
With that, the uniformed officers drove off in the direction of St Mary's church while the non uniformed officers attending followed in their cars.

* * *

_"Be good"_ Gina Gold quietly ordered Smithy as they arrived at the church to find Cameron and Tony waiting outside.  
Rolling his eyes, Smithy muttered  
_"Always"_  
As Smithy looked at Cameron closer, the young Sergeant was shocked and hoped that Kerry didn't notice, but she did.  
_"Umm Ker, have you seen Cameron?"_ Andrea asked her new best friend as they stepped off the mini bus.  
_"Yeah he's over th...what on earth"_ Kerry muttered as she noticed Cameron's puffy black eye.  
_"Smithy!"_ She added.  
_"He must have got that when him and Smithy were having a cat fight last night"_ Kerry quietly informed Andrea, who agreed.  
_"He's here!"_ DCI Jack Meadows called out as a funeral car carrying Reg's coffin made its way up the path towards the door of the church. The uniformed officers lined up and started their usual police funeral routine. Then, Tony, Smithy, O'Karo & Callum Stone helped two of Reg's male relatives carry the coffin into the church while other family members and the Sunhill lot followed behind.

* * *

Tony Stamp took a deep breath and walked up to the pulpit. Turning to face everyone, the ex Sunhill officer gave a slight smile.

_"I did start writing down everything that I wanted to say, but I ran out of ink. And paper. And trees"  
_Everyone gave a little laugh.  
_"Reg was my best mate & he always will be..."_  
For the next 5 minutes, Tony told a number of short stories about his friendship with Reg and the relationship between Reg and the lovely Marilyn. Then, after singing two church songs, it was time for the hardest part of a funeral.  
_"Please stand, except for family, who may remain seated"_ the minister ordered.  
Turning to face the coffin, the minister spoke.  
_"We now commit Reg's body to Heaven, in the hope that he will live on with God for eternity. Earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust"_  
A number of tissues were passed around as the tears started flowing.

* * *

An hour later, everyone was back at Sunhill and falling back into work. Kerry had successfully managed to avoid talking to both Cameron & Smithy at the funeral but now she had finished more case notes which had to be handed to the Inspector, who's office was opposite Smithy's. As Kerry walked, with anticipation, towards Gina Gold's office, she really hoped that Smithy had been called away.  
_"Kerry"_ Smithy called as he looked up from his desk to see the blonde knocking on the inspector's office door.  
Rolling her eyes and turning around, Kerry walked to Smithy's office and pushed the door which was already ajar.  
_"Hey"_ she greeted.  
With a small loving smile, Smithy replied  
_"Hey. Umm, can we talk?"_  
When Kerry nodded, Smithy stood up from his desk, pushed the door shut and perched himself on the edge of his desk.  
_"Ummm, look, about last night"_  
Shaking her head, Kerry announced  
_"I don't want to talk about it Smithy"  
_Smithy shook his head before trying to give an explanation.  
_"No Kerry, I need to explain. I didn't mean to hit Cameron last night but he was winding me up. He said that..."_  
Smithy lowered his head and Kerry could see that he was generally upset but she wasn't going to let him, or Cameron get away with their pathetic-ness and jealously that easily.  
_"He said that because you slept with me when you two were together, that he would make you cheat on me...with him"_  
Kerry laughed.  
_"Smithy, I would never cheat on you. Fair enough, I cheated on Cameron but, who with Dale? You"  
_With a smirk on his face, Smithy asked  
_"What you trying to say"_  
Walking over to Smithy and taking his hand in hers, she explained  
_"For some reason, I'm always drawn to you. I slept with you when I was still married to Luke. Fair enough, he was a man cheating on me with a man but it still happened. Then I cheated on Cameron with you. It's like you've got some spell on me, so that I come running into your arms. Fair enough, we've been through some bad times together but, we've through some good too"  
_Smithy was landed that Kerry was talking this way because he thought they were bound to get back after this.  
_"But, it's too late. Your jealously over Cameron has killed us. We are never going to get back together. Unless...you work for it"_ Kerry stated before walking out of Smithy's office.  
With a big grin on his face, Smithy muttered to himself  
_"If she wants me to work for it, then I'll work for it" _  
However, little did Sergeant Smith know that this was soon to become a competition for Kerry Young's love.


	18. A Horror Ending To A Confusing Day

**_Thanks for the reviews guys, hope you're enjoying it!_**

**_Here's the next __chapter! :)_**

* * *

_"That's brilliant, cheers"_ Smithy thanked as he hung up the telephone.

He loved Kerry so much and he was determined to do everything he could to win her back. The Sunhill officers' shifts were coming to an end and they were all finishing up what they were doing. Walking out of his office, Smithy headed up the corridor and spotted Kerry in the computer room. Kerry was so busy doing typing away that she jumped out of her skin when Smithy opened the door.

"Smithy, you made me jump a mile!" she exclaimed.

"_Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Look, I know your shift is nearly over but any chance you could help out in CAD for about...ten minutes?"_ he asked her.

Nodding and agreeing, Kerry made her way back up the corridor, with Smithy, towards the CAD office. Opening the door, the two officers entered the room and walked over to Gina Gold who was standing over Dean McVerry, one of the CAD operators.

"_You okay Marm? Sergeant Smith asked me to come and help out in here?"_ she explained to the Inspector.

Gina turned her head to face the young officer.

"_Ah Kerry, yes um I did ask Sergeant Smith to find someone nearly ten minutes ago?"_ she exclaimed, throwing a stern looking stare at him.

"_Ah yeah umm sorry, I had something really important to do"_ Smithy stuttered.

Turning her attention to Kerry, the Inspector added

"_It's all calmed down in here now so you're not needed. Thank you anyway Kerry"_

"_Marm" _

Just as Kerry turned to walk away, a call came in over the CAD radio.

"_A neighbour has reported a disturbance at 6b Dockland Lane in Canary Wharf, suspected burglary, can anyone deal?"_

Kerry spun around and called out

"_That's Cameron's place!"_

While Dean McVerry radioed a patrol car to attend the call, Gina asked  
_"Does he still live there? I mean since he's come back from Australia?"_

Shrugging her shoulders, Kerry replied

"_Umm, I'm not sure. I'll phone him and see"_

As soon as Kerry said those words, Smithy was overcome with a familiar feeling of jealously. Outside the CAD office, Kerry tapped Cameron's number into her phone and waited for an answer but all she got was the answering machine.

"_Hey Cam it's Kerry. When you get this can you call me straight back please? It's really important, thanks"_

Before Kerry had the chance to walk back into the room, Smithy walked out into the corridor.

"_Did you speak to him?"_ he asked, trying ever so desperately to hide his emotions.

Kerry shook her head.

"_Dale you do know that, I just called Cam as a friend right? Nothing else"_

Smithy nodded and looked lovingly into Kerry's eyes.

"_Follow me"_

When Smithy was halfway down the corridor, he turned around to see Kerry still standing at the top of the corridor.

"_Come on"_ he called and waited for Kerry to catch up with him.

"_So, what can I do for you, Sergeant Smith?" _Kerry asked as she stood in the doorway of his office.

Clearing his throat, Smithy replied  
_"I would just like you to know PC Young that I, Sergeant Smith, Dale Smith love...love you and..."_  
Smithy started blushing and Kerry tried to keep a straight face.  
_"And..."_ she pushed.  
_"And I am going to do everything I can to win you back because I want us to be together, in a proper relationship. Forever. That is all"_  
Kerry gave a slight smile in her usual manner before turning to face the door, but Smithy wasn't quite finished.

"_Oh, one more thing PC Young"_

Kerry spun back around to face him but didn't expect to see what she did. He was standing in front of her, with a flower perched in his hand.

"_A single red rose, the flower that represents love. For you"_ Smithy explained before handing Kerry the flower.

After closing her eyes and smelling the fresh flower, Kerry looked back at Smithy.

"_Give all your PC's flowers do you Sergeant Smith?"_

Smiling and moving right up close to Kerry, he whispered

"_Only the ones I love"_

Looking into his eyes, Kerry gazed at Smithy and leaned in close to him as if she was about to kiss him, but instead whispered

"_Cheers Serge" _before turning around and walking back into the corridor outside.

As Kerry left the Sergeant's office, Gina Gold was going into hers.

"_Oh Marm, what's happening with that shout?"_ the PC asked and Gina informed Kerry that they would investigate. However, that wasn't enough for Kerry. Even though Kerry knew 100% that she no longer loved Cameron, she did still have some feelings for him and was now worried because she didn't know if he was still living in the address that had just been broken into. Seeing her friend heading towards her, Kerry called down the corridor

"_Andrea, have you finished now?"_

Andrea nodded and Kerry whispered

"_Fancy helping me with something?"_

Intrigued, Andrea nodded and walked with her blonde friend into the ladies locker room where they changed out of their uniforms. Ten minutes later, as the two friends walked down the ramp in the back yard, some male members of the relief were stood at the bottom, including Smithy.

"_Hey girls, you coming for a drink? It's for Yvonne" _Rob Thatcher explained.

"_Wouldn't miss it for the world..."_ Andrea started.

"_But..."_ Kerry added. _"We'll meet you there. We have to do something first"_ and with that, both girls jumped into Kerry's car and drove off out of the back yard.

Wondering where Kerry was going, and hoping that she'd return home to find his romantic gesture, all Smithy could do was head to the pub along with his colleagues. That was, until his jealousy took over and he decided to follow the pair.

* * *

"_Cameron are you in there? Cam?"_ Kerry called as she knocked on the front door of the flat that she believed Cameron was living in. While Andrea took over knocking on the door and calling through the letter box, Kerry decided to try ringing him again. However, just before she had the chance, the downstairs door opened and closed before a figure made its way up the stairs.

"_Kerry, Andrea, what you doing here?"_ Cameron Tait asked as he arrived at his front door to see he was not alone.

Without thinking, Kerry rushed towards her ex and wrapped her arms around him.  
_"Cameron where the hell have you been I've been so worried. I thought that Gabriel had found out you were back and kidnapped you or tried to kill you or something"_

Pulling Kerry away from her so that he could see her face, Cameron smoothed her hair.

"_Hey, shhh it's okay, I'm okay"_ he reassured her.

Throwing his keys to his other friend, Andrea opened the front door and let them in. Once inside, the two girls sat down and let Cameron explain.

"_Emily slept over here last night and I dropped her home on the way to Reg's funeral this morning. Well, it turns out that she left her favourite white teddy bear here and she can't live without it. Well, you know how impatient Kim is so, when I didn't answer my phone, because I was at Reg's funeral with you lot, she broke in to retrieve the teddy. I came home from the funeral and saw that someone had broken in but then I saw Kim's note. I headed straight over there and when I was gone, I'm guessing one of the neighbours called the station"_

Kerry was so glad that it had turned out to be nothing.

"_Cam, we're heading down to the pub, to have a few drinks for Yvonne. Care to join us?"_ Andrea asked her Aussie friend.

Glancing over at his blonde ex, Cameron asked

"_Who's going to be there?" _

Both Kerry and Andrea knew what he was really asking.

"_Obviously Smithy will be there, but it'll be fine. Come on"_ Kerry coaxed.

Cameron smiled and, walking out of the living room area, called

"_2minutes" _

Just a few minutes later, Cameron made a re-appearance dressed in a pair of jeans, black shoes and a plain red top. Grabbing a jacket from the back of his black leather sofa, the Aussie was ready.

"_Come on then"_

Smiling, the two girls followed Cameron out of the flat and back outside and headed towards Kerry's black fiesta which was parked up outside.

"_Okay Cam, I know you're my ex and everything but, Andrea gets front seat. You're in the back"_

Cameron jumped into the back of the car and buckled up, as did the girls. As Kerry turned her key in the ignition and started the engine, she, and her two friends, were unaware that they were being watched by someone parked up in a nearby car. Not being able to control his jealously, Smithy had jumped into his car and followed the two girls when they had left the station to visit Cameron about fifteen minutes earlier. However, Smithy wasn't the only one keeping watch as parked up in another space; someone else had eagle eyes on all four officers but one in particular.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Kerry Young parked up near the pub where the rest of the Sunhill lot were. Knowing that they were heading to the pub and not wanting to arouse suspicion, Smithy had driven a different way and was already in the pub drinking by the time the girls and Cameron arrived. As Kerry opened the driver's side door, Cameron asked

"_Umm Ker, can I have a word a sec please?"_

Kerry closed her door and turned around in her seat to face the Aussie in the back.

"_I'll leave you to it but, I'll wait outside the car for you ok because I don't fancy walking into the pub on my own"_

Kerry giggled as Andrea stepped out, closed the passenger side door and sat herself down on a low brick wall just outside of the car.

"_So, what's up"?_ Kerry asked Cameron once they were alone.

Leaning closer to his ex, Cameron started speaking.

"_You know when I went back to Australia, I'm sorry for the way I left things" _

"_It's fine..."_ Kerry replied but Cameron shook his head.

"_No, no it's not okay. I should have believed you Ker, about Gabriel. Maybe if I had pushed you that little bit harder to make an official complaint about him then he would have been locked up months ago but now he's still out there somewhere, making up more evil plans. If I had stayed here and not ran away then all the people that he's taken away would still be here"_

Touching Cameron's right hand which he had placed on the top of her seat, Kerry replied quietly

"_Cam, you can't blame yourself for this, it's not your fault. Gabriel Kent is an evil twisted man and, yeah he's taken friends and family away from us all but he will get what's coming to him, don't worry about that. Sooner or later, he'll come back to the station and we'll get him. Don't blame yourself okay, everything happens for a reason"_

Cameron smiled and realised that every word was true.

"_So, you and Smithy eh?"_

Kerry instantly blushed, which made Cameron laugh.

"_Come on Ker, you can tell me. Look, I know we didn't exactly have the best relationship in the world but, I did love you. I do still have feelings for you but I know in my heart that we'll never be again. Too much has happened between us. So, tell me about you and Super Sergeant Smithy"_

It felt so good to hear Cameron talking the way he was. Obviously Kerry still had feelings for Cameron and when they were together, she really did love him but now, she and Smithy finally had a chance of happiness together and the fact that Cameron was happy for them made it even better.

"_Well, we love each other. He told me a few months ago and, after a lot of thinking, I realised that I love him too"_

"_Aww young love, my little girl's all grown up" _Cameron sarcastically replied, playfully squeezing Kerry's cheeks.

For a moment, the two stared into each other's eyes and smiled.

"_You know Ker, when I found out that you and Smithy were...together or whatever, I was going to fight him for you. I thought that I wanted you back but now I can see that you and Smithy are happy together. Well, as happy as can be so, as long as I have you as a friend, that'll do me just fine"_

Kerry smiled before replying.

"_In that case, Mr Tait, you have me as a friend"_

Cameron smiled in return and stepped out of the car, followed by Kerry who locked the car.

"_Come on then Missy Dunbar, let's go drink to Yvonne" _Kerry called as the three friends crossed the road towards the pub together.

Just as Andrea put her hand on the handle of the pub door to open it, Cameron called out

'_Wait'_

Both Kerry and Andrea spun around to see what was wrong. Moving to stand right in front of the blonde female, Cameron spoke.

"_Ker, whether we're living on complete opposite sides of the world or wherever we both are, I will always love you"_

With that, the Aussie leaned in towards his ex and planted a loving kiss on her soft pink lips. For a split second, he felt Kerry kiss him back. Pulling away and opening her eyes, Kerry announced

"_I'll always love you too Cam. Now come on you sausage!"_

Andrea smiled because she knew that, even though Kerry was with Smithy, the kiss that her two friends had just shared was a goodbye kiss which symbolised the end of anyone more than friendship between them. Together, the three friends headed into the pub to join their friends and colleagues, unaware that their every move was being watched. As they walked into the pub, Kerry knew that Smithy wouldn't be impressed to see that she was with Cameron so, she decided to head straight to the young Sergeant.

"_Everyone's over there"_ Andrea announced, pointing to three round tables which had been pushed together so that there was enough room for all the Sunhill lot to sit together.

"_What do you both want to drink?"_ Cameron asked as he headed to the bar.

"_I'll have a white wine please"_ Kerry replied and Andrea added that she wanted a red wine.

As Cameron got the drinks in, the two girls headed over to the tables to join their colleagues.

"_Oh hey Ker, you wanna come in?" _Callum Stone asked as the blonde approached the table.

Seeing that Smithy was sat next to him, Kerry nodded and Callum as he let her squeeze past him. Not wanting to let on that he had followed her to Cameron's house, Smithy smiled as Kerry sat down next to him. Seeing that the Sergeant's hand was on his leg, Kerry slid her hand under it so that their hands were combined.

"_Smithy..."_ she whispered.

Still holding the pint glass that he was drinking out of, Smithy turned his head to look at the blonde as she added

"_I love you"_

Glancing up at Cameron who was still stood at the bar but had just turned around to face the table, Smithy smiled and whispered back

"_I love you too"_

Gazing lovingly into the blonde PC's eyes, Smithy smoothed the hair from Kerry's eyes, pushing it behind her ear. Then, knowing that Cameron was still watching and wanting to make him jealous, Smithy closed his eyes and planted a loving kiss on her lips.

"_Oi Oi"_ Callum Stone called out from his seat next to Kerry.

Phil Hunter, who was sat the other side of Smithy, let out a wolf whistle and some of the others giggled. Seeing that blushing Kerry was redder than a tomato, Smithy wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him while she rested her head onto the young Sergeant's shoulder. Just then, Cameron appeared with a drink for Kerry. Placing it down on the table in front of her, Kerry thanked her Aussie ex and watched as he walked over to the other side of the table and sat down next to Andrea.

* * *

Twenty minutes later. Adam O'Karo and Gina Gold entered the pub and walked over to their relief.

"_Hey you lot. Has everyone got a drink?"_Gina asked and everyone nodded.

"_Good, I'll just get Gina and myself one then we'll have a toast for Yvonne"_ Adam explained.

Just a few minutes later, the Superintendant and Inspector returned from the bar, drinks in hand and pulled two chairs over from a nearby table.

"_Okay..."_ Superintendant O'Karo started.

"_Losing one friend and colleague is hard enough but four, that's just cruel. I know you're all finding this hard but I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for continuing to come into work. All the funerals are going to be difficult and I just want to remind you that, you all need to be there for each other, to help and support each other okay? Reg had a lovely send off today and tomorrow, it'll be time to say goodbye to Yvonne. So, if we could all raise our glasses please, to Yvonne"_

"_Yvonne"_ everyone chorused.

For the next fifteen minutes, the Sunhill lot talked amongst themselves about Yvonne, Reg, Marilyn and Honey.

"_Oh Kerry, I almost forgot. Have you got the CD on you for tomorrow?"_ Superintendant O'Karo asked the blonde PC.

Confused, Smithy asked

"_What CD?"_

Looking up at the young Sergeant, Kerry explained

"_Oh, I made this CD for Yvonne's funeral tomorrow. It's got a slideshow on it that I've made with photos of Yvonne and us lot. There's music on there too which is to going to played when everyone's walking in and out of the church"_

Smithy nodded and smiled.

"_That's a beautiful idea babe" _

Kerry responded by smiling back before turning her attention to the Super.

"_The CD's in my car Sir, I was double checking earlier if the songs worked. Do you want me to go and get it?"_

Before the Super could answer, Cameron, who was on his way to the toilet, interrupted.

"_Ker, do you want me to go grab it for you? Saves you climbing over Callum"_

Callum Stone laughed and sarcastically replied

"_Oh I don't mind if Kerry climbs on me"_

Kerry playfully hit Callum on the arm and he apologised to Smithy, but he thought it was funny.

"_Are you sure you don't mind Cam?" _Kerry asked and when Cameron shook his head, she handed him the car keys.

"_Cheers Cam. The CD's in the radio, you'll have to turn the engine on though, or it won't come out"_

Cameron nodded and took the keys off Kerry. The same time, Gina Gold stood up from the table and informed everyone that she was off outside to have a fag.

"_You know Marm, I might come outside with you" _Kerry explained.

"_Kerry Young, you don't smoke do you?" _Callum Stone asked, quite shocked but thank fully, Kerry shook her head.

"_No, I would never but it's so warm in here. I just need some fresh air"_ she explained.

Turning to Smithy, she asked

"_You coming out?" _and Smithy nodded.

Andrea, Phil and Callum joined Kerry, Smithy and Gina as they all walked outside.

"_I could have got the CD myself" _Kerry realised.

As the six friends stepped out of the pub, they sat down on the low brick wall surrounding the pub building as Gina lit up her cigarette. Kerry had parked her car on the opposite side of the road to the pub, just four cars down so they could see Cameron clearly from where they were sat.

"_Is Cameron coming to Yvonne's funeral tomorrow?"_ Smithy asked as he cuddled Kerry in his arms.

Nodding, Kerry replied

"_Yeah, I assume so. Dale, you do know there's nothing between me and him anymore, don't you?"_

Smithy smiled, suddenly realising that he no longer had any feelings of jealously.

"_I know babe"_ he replied and kissed Kerry on the forehead.

Andrea, who was sat on the wall next to Kerry, smiled at her blonde friend and was so happy that her two friends had finally found happiness together.

"_Come on Cam, speed up boyo"_ Phil Hunter called as Cameron approached Kerry's black fiesta.

"_Oh Ker I just realised, I think my phone is in the side of your passenger door" _Andrea informed her friend as she stood up from the wall.

"_Andrea, I'll come with you. My legs are getting old so I could do with the exercise"_ Gina Gold laughed as she walked with Andrea, still smoking her cigarette.

"_Well, why don't we all go for a trip to Kerry's car?"_ Phil Hunter joked as he and Callum followed Andrea and Gina towards Kerry's car, leaving Smithy and Kerry alone on the wall, laughing at their slightly drunk friends.

Inside the car, Cameron pushed Kerry's key into the ignition and turned it.

**BANG**

With horror on her face, Kerry Young watched as her friends were flown through the air and parts of her car fell down, surrounding the tar marked road around them.

"_Cameron!" _she screamed as Smithy fought to hold her back.

Falling through Smithy's arms, Kerry collapsed at his feet.

"_Noooooo!"_


	19. Trip to St Hughs

_Hey everyone, thanks for the new followers & reviews, I appreciate it lots!_

_Sorry it's been a while since the last chapter - my baby (who is now 5 months old!) is having lots and lots of hugs :) _

_Here's the next part - it's longer than all my other chapters so make sure you're sitting comfy. _

_Please review & enjoy!  
Thank you :)_

* * *

Smithy tightened his grip on Kerry's arm as she continued to fight against him. After falling at his feet, Smithy had helped his loved one back up and she was now stood in front of him.

"_Cameron!"_ she screamed for the second time as her car was engulfed with bright orange flames.

Within seconds, the street was filled with people from the pub and nearby houses who had rushed outside to see what the loud blast was.

"_I'll call an ambulance and fire engine"_ the owner of the bar called out as he saw the extent of the incident.

As the Sunhill lot rushed outside, they were horrified to see their friends lying on the road, injured. In the street, just up the road, a car sped off into the distance.

"_Andrea!"_ Neil Manson called as he spotted her lying in the middle of the road.

The Scottish PC was face down and as Neil kneeled down next to her, he turned her over.

"_Andrea, wake up come on, wake up"_ the DI ordered as he smoothed Andrea's face and shook her body.

Hearing a familiar voice, Andrea opened her eyes slowly and looked at Neil.

"_Kerry..."_

"_No Andrea it's me, Neil"_

"_No, get Kerry" _Andrea muttered.

Lifting his head, Neil looked over to where Kerry and Smithy were stood. Smithy was still holding Kerry but she wasn't moving or screaming or making a single noise. She was frozen to the spot.

"_Kerry!" _Neil called but Smithy shook his head.

"_Umm, she's busy a second babe, but I'm here"_ Manson replied to the slightly injured PC.

"_I don't want you, I want Kerry!"_ Andrea shouted, bursting into tears and trying to lift herself up.

"_No Andrea, you can't move. The ambulance is on its way. Just stay where you are"_

* * *

Gina Gold stood up and held her bleeding head. Looking around at the carnage, she spotted Superintendant O'Karo walking out of the pub door.

"_Gina!"_ he called, rushing towards his Inspector.

"_Come on, let's sit you down"_

Adam put his arm around Gina and lowered her onto the brick wall.

"_You're bleeding"_ O'Karo informed her.

"_Oh it's just a bit of blood Adam..."_ Gina groaned.

Gina looked over at Smithy who was stood next to her, still holding Kerry up.

"_Smithy..."_

Smithy turned his head and Gina was shocked to see that 'hard as nails' Smithy had tear filled eyes.

"_Oh Smithy..."_

Still holding her tightly, Smithy turned Kerry around and sat her down on the wall next to Gina. He then bent down so that he was eye level with Kerry and smoothed the hair on her face.

"_Kerry..."_ he whispered as Gina and Adam looked on with horror as they tried to take in the scene around them.

Smoothing her face with his hand, Smithy whispered again.

"_Babe..."_

Without blinking, Kerry moved her glassy, tearful, horror filled eyes from her firing car to look at Smithy.

"_Hey"_ he quietly muttered but the blonde just stared at him.

Behind them, with the help of Rob Thatcher and Ken Drummond, Callum Stone got up from the stony pavement where he had landed after being thrown through the air after the blast. Not knowing what to do and confused about what had happened, Callum started walking across the road then he noticed his colleagues sitting on the wall.

Kerry looked up to see Callum walking towards them and stared at him, making Smithy turn around to see what she was looking at.

"_Callum!"_ he exclaimed, helping him on to the pavement and sit next to Kerry.

"_Callum mate, its Smithy"_ he stated, not sure how injured his friend was.

With a dazed look on his face, Callum looked at the young Sergeant.

"_Where's Phil"_

Not knowing the answer, Smithy shrugged his shoulders before replying

"_Umm, I'm not sure mate but I'm sure he'll be fine"_

"_And Cameron?" _

Before Smithy could answer, with the same blank, dazed look and uncontrollable tears rolling down her face, Kerry, who was staring at her burning car again, replied

"_Dead"_

Sighing and trying to be positive, Smithy stated

"_We don't know that"_

Kerry moved her eyes to look at her boyfriend and started mumbling.

"_Blown up. Fire. Dead"_

Just then, the street was filled with flashing lights as two fire engines and three ambulances pulled up before a number of people jumped out. As a handful of fire-fighters battled to put out the burning car, the paramedics split up and headed for the injured people.

"_Hello, what's his name"_ a paramedic named Nick asked Sam Nixon and Ken Drummond who were bent down at the side of Phil Hunter's lifeless body.

"_Phil"_ Sam answered and the paramedic nodded.

"_I tried to find a pulse but, I couldn't"_ Ken informed the paramedic.

For a few minutes, the paramedic searched Phil's body for a pulse and heartbeat but failed to find either. Making a signal to his colleague, a second paramedic came over to join them.

"_I'm very sorry, but he's gone"_ Nick informed the two officers.

"_Nooo!"_ Sam Nixon called out and Ken quickly comforted her.

Hearing a scream, Kerry moved her eyes from the car to look at where the noise came from and, seeing Ken cuddling Sam and Phi's body on the floor, Kerry muttered

"_Dead"_

Callum Stone let out a tear as he realised how serious the incident was. The Sunhill lot were in the middle of a week where they were burying and cremating their friends and colleagues, yet they were still losing more. Ken helped Sam up from the floor as Nick the paramedic covered Phil with a white sheet and, with the help of two other paramedics, Phil Hunter was carried off into the back of an ambulance.

"_Over here!"_ Neil Manson called to a paramedic heading his way.

"_Her name's Andrea. She's alive but I don't know what injuries she has" _he explained.

"_Andrea, Andrea can you hear me? My names Michelle, I'm a paramedic. Do you know where you are?"_

Taking a deep breath, Andrea muttered

"_Where's Kerry?"_

The paramedic glanced at Neil, who pointed to Kerry who was sat next to Callum and Smithy on the wall.

"_Okay Andrea, your friend's safe, she's over with your friends. Can you tell me where it hurts?"_

Andrea explained that the only places it hurt was her head and arm.

"_Okay Andrea, you're going to need to go to to get checked out ok. Do you want to come with her?"_ Michelle asked Neil Manson who nodded.

"_Andrea, can you walk?"_

When Andrea nodded, the paramedic and Neil helped get Andrea to her feet and lead her to a waiting ambulance. As she was walking, the Scottish PC spotted her blonde best friend

"_Kerry"_ she called out but Kerry just looked at her with a blank expression.

As Neil stepped into the ambulance with her, Andrea asked

"_What's wrong with her? Kerry?"_

Neil didn't know the answer.  
_"I'm not sure; I think she's just in shock"_

With that, the two ambulances, one with Phil in and the other with Neil and Andrea, drove off, sirens blaring, in the direction of St. Hugh's hospital.

"_Hi, Superintendant O'Karo"_ Adam said as he introduced himself to the Chief fire-fighter trying to put out the fire.

A few minutes later, Adam returned to the wall where some of the relief were sat, comforting each other.

"_Smithy, the fire Chief has asked for us to cordon off the area, as much as we can. Ken, Rob, June, you lot too. I need as many people as I can"_ Adam ordered.

"_Sir, I don't want to leave Kerry and..."  
"Sergeant Smith! I need you!"_

"_Go Smithy, I'll look after Kerry for you"_ Callum Stone mumbled.

Bending down, Smithy whispered

"_Babe, I'll be back in a bit ok, I love you"_ and kissed his blonde girlfriend on the forehead.

Hesitantly, Smithy walked away with a group of colleagues as they followed the fire chief's orders.

Kerry shot up from the wall, intending to follow Smithy but Callum jumped up to stop her.

"_Ker"_ Callum called, grabbing her hand and turning her back around.

"_I want Smithy!" _she cried_._

Callum was feeling disorientated and couldn't quite get his head around the scene in front of him, but he had told Smithy he'd look after Kerry so that's what he was going to do.

"_He'll be back now babe, he's gone to help the Super"_

"_Phil's dead!"_ Kerry announced.

"_I know"_ Callum emotionally replied.

"_Andrea's dead"_

Feeling dizzy, Callum gently shook his head and explained

"_No, she's gone to hospital"_

"_Cameron's...dead"_

Even though Cameron hadn't been found yet, he was in the car when it had blown up so it was very unlikely that he'd be found alive but, Kerry was a mess so Callum didn't want to get her worked up anymore.

"_He hasn't been found yet Ker"_

Kerry knew that her Aussie ex was dead.

"_I don't want Smithy to die"_

As if Callum wasn't confused already, he had no idea why Kerry thought Smithy was going to die.

"_Smithy's not hurt. He won't die"_ Callum muttered, feeling all dizzy.

"_Are you going to?"_ Kerry asked, looking up at the young Sergeant's eyes.

"_Die?"_ Callum asked.  
When Kerry nodded, Callum opened his mouth to answer but, he wasn't sure. On the outside, Callum only had a few cuts but inside, he felt terrible. Not wanting to lie, Callum tried to change the subject.

"_You and Smithy deserve happiness together. You two...you're meant to be. Smithy..."_ Callum started but then held his head as a pain shot through it.

Taking a big gulp, Callum continued

"_Smithy's head over heels in love with you Ker and you love him too. Promise me you'll be happy together?"_

Kerry nodded but Callum added

"_Promise!"_

"_Promise"_ Kerry whispered.

Callum nodded and mumbled

"_Good"_

Kerry looked up at her friend and colleague and gave a weak smile but Callum didn't smile back.

"_Callum, your lip is bleeding"_ Kerry informed him but then, blood landed on her face as blood started uncontrollably spurting out of his mouth and dripped down his neck.

Just then, he collapsed onto the floor, blood still pouring out of his mouth.

"_Callum!"_ Kerry yelled as she bent down next to him and lifted his head up from the ground so that he didn't choke on the blood.

Smithy, who was on his way back towards the entrance of the pub, rushed over.

"_Kerry, Kerry he's gone!"_ he shouted as Callum stopped moving and died with his eyes still open.

"_No!"_ Kerry screamed as Smithy picked her up from the floor and pulled her close to him.

"_It's okay, it's okay"_ the young Sergeant whispered as Kerry burst into a fit of uncontrollable tears.  
Smithy was really hurt at how upset Kerry was and tears started rolling down his face. Two paramedics rushed over and started chest compressions on the blood covered Sergeant but it was no use. Callum Stone was already dead. The paramedics covered Callum with a white sheet before placing him gently into the back of an ambulance.

"_Adam!"_ Gina Gold called out as she noticed the Superintendant heading in their direction.

Adam had a look of despair on his face and Smithy knew exactly why.

"_Babe..."_ Smithy whispered in Kerry's ear.

"_Babe I need to tell you something"_ he added.

Kerry pulled away from Smithy, looked up at him and wiped her tear stained cheeks. As she did, Kerry noticed that Smithy also had tears rolling down his face. With her cold, pale hand, she wiped her boyfriend's tears.

"_Umm..." _Smithy started, knowing that what he was about to tell Kerry was going to truly destroy her. He really didn't want to tell her but knew that he had to. Coughing, Smithy tried to find the right words.

"_The fire-fighters have put the fire out..."_  
_"Have they found Cameron?"_ Kerry interrupted.

Smithy shut his eyes and nodded. He failed to keep his emotions in tact as tears flew down his cheeks. Of course, it was horrible news that Cameron was dead but Smithy was crying because he knew how heartbroken his girlfriend was about to be. Nodding, the young Sergeant took both Kerry's hands in his and explained

"_They found Cameron's body"_

"_Is he going to be okay?"_ Kerry asked. She knew deep down that her Aussie ex was dead but didn't want to believe it.

"_I'm so sorry babe, but he's gone"_

Kerry quickly shut her eyes so that it didn't seem real. Opening them again, she ordered

"_I want to see him"_ and tried to head towards the car. Spinning around, Smithy grabbed his girlfriends arm and turned her around.

"_Smithy get off me!"_ Kerry shouted, flinging Smithy's arm off hers but Smithy wasn't telling Kerry the whole truth so once again, he reached out for her.

"_Smithy get off me!"_ she screamed.

"_Kerry he's dead and he's in bits!"_

Superintendant O'Karo shot an angry look at the young Sergeant as they had agreed not to mention that Cameron had in fact, been blown to bits.

"_What do you mean he's in bits? Smithy?"_ Kerry asked and Smithy realised that there was no backing out.

"_Kerry, the car blew up because of a bomb that had been planted. It was set up to explode once the engine started up. The bomb...Kerry I can't tell you this. I love you too much!"_ Smithy shouted.

Adam O'Karo decided to tell Kerry the truth.

"_Kerry, the bomb caused a lot of injury to Cameron. His face is badly burnt and...his legs were blown off. He died instantly"_

The whole thing was way too much for Kerry and she just couldn't take it anymore. Placing her hand on Smithy's arm, Kerry lowered her head but then collapsed into his arms.

"_Kerry!"_ he yelled as Kerry fell to the floor.

"_Kerry! What's wrong with her?"_ Smithy asked a paramedic who had rushed to the young female's side.

"_I'm not sure. Was she near the car when it blew up?"_

When Smithy shook his head, the male paramedic replied

"_She must be in shock. We'll take her to , just to check her out"_

Nodding, Smithy lifted Kerry up into his arms and carried her over to the back of the ambulance, stepping inside and laying her on the makeshift bed inside. Standing inside, Smithy turned and looked out at the horrible scene before his eyes. It was like something out of a horror movie! People all standing around, injured people laying on the ground, blood, fire, smoke everywhere. As if the Sunhill lot hadn't lost enough friends as it was, there were yet more casualties and deaths to deal with.

* * *

"_Okay Miss Dunbar, you're going to need an X-ray on your arm but, because of the incident that you've been involved in, we're going to have to carry out a full body scan on you, just in case you have any internal injuries that we obviously cannot see. Is that okay with you?"_ Dr Brown asked the Scottish PC as she arrived with Neil Manson at St Hugh's hospital.

Andrea nodded and smiled at Neil as she was wheeled off down the corridor towards the radiology department.

"_Sir, you can wait in here"_ a female nurse told Neil, opening the door to a small bleak looking waiting room.

The nurse then walked off and just as Neil was about to enter the room, he spotted two familiar faces walking down the corridor.

"_Sam, Ken"_

Sam was in tears as Ken led her into the waiting room and, after joining them inside, Neil closed the door.

"_Phil's dead" _Sam explained to Neil who passed on his sympathy.

"_It's a terrible situation Sam. Who on earth would do this kind of thing? Do you think someone was targeting Kerry? I mean, the bomb was planted in her car..."_

Neil shrugged his shoulders but then, he realised something.

"_Excuse me a minute, I need to make a phone call"_

With that, Neil stood up and walked out of the room. Once outside, the DI reached into his pocket, pulled out his phone and started scrolling through his contacts until he came to Smithy.

"_Smithy, its Neil. Are you still at the pub?"_ Neil asked once Smithy had answered.

"_Okay mate, is she okay? Andrea's just gone for a body scan. Ok see you in a bit"_

Hanging up the phone, Neil turned and walked back into the room where Sam and Ken were sat.

* * *

"_Inspector Gold, you need to get yourself to St Hughs to be checked out too"_ a young paramedic explained as he spotted the blood on the copper's head.

"_Oh no, I'm fine. It's my officers that I'm worried about"_ she replied but Superintendant O'Karo had _other ideas. _

"_Gina come one, you need to be checked just in case it's worse than it looks. Most of our lot are at the hospital or on their way. Jack and the others are here to keep an eye on the scene"_

Sighing, Gina asked

"_What about Cameron?"_

Copying Gina's sigh, Adam explained

"_Let's get you seen to first, and then I'll sort out contacting Cameron's parents over in Australia"_

Giving in, Gina nodded and walked over to a waiting ambulance, accompanied by her good friend the Super. Looking back over her shoulder at Kerry's completely burnt out car and the white forensics tent which had been set up next to it, Gina let out a tear.

"_It's all so tragic Adam. Cameron's in that tent. All ever so tragic"_

Putting a comforting hand onto his Inspectors shoulder, Adam followed Gina into the back of the ambulance and the door was slammed shut.

* * *

"_Okay we're just waiting for your friend to finish up in radiology so if you could wait in here for a bit then once she's out, you'll be taken down okay"_ the paramedic who had accompanied Kerry and Smithy to the hospital explained as he showed them into a small room with a bed.

"_Cheers"_ Smithy thanked as the paramedic left the room.

In the ambulance on the way to St Hughs, Kerry had woken up after fainting but was still clearly in shock.

"_Cameron's parents will be devastated. And poor little Emily. She now has no Dad"_ Kerry explained to Smithy.

Smoothing Kerry's hair off of her face, Smithy whispered

"_I know babe, it's really sad. I'm just glad you're okay though. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you"_

Before anything else could be said, there was a knock on the door and Neil Manson entered the room.

"_Hey guys, sorry to disturb. I was wondering if I could have a word Smithy?"_

Smithy nodded but Kerry reached out for his arm.

"_Don't leave me"_ she pleaded.

"_Shhh it's okay babe, I'm not going anywhere"_ Smithy reassured the young blonde.

Neil Manson shut the door and walked over to the bed where Kerry was laid.

"_I'm sorry to bring this up now after everything that's happened tonight but, you do realise that a bomb was planted in your car right Kerry"_

Kerry turned to look at Neil.

"_Well been as my ex was literally blown up and died with his body in two separate parts, I think I kind of gathered that Neil!"_ Kerry shouted.

"_I don't mean to upset you Ker it's just...it was your car so someone obviously planted that bomb intending you to be the one to start the engine"_

Smithy sighed.

"_What's your point Neil?"_

"_Well, I may be completely off point here but, you don't think it could have been Gabriel Kent do you?"_ Neil questioned.

For a minute, there was silence but then, Kerry shook her head.

"You know Neil, that sounds exactly like something Kent would do. I bet it was him! It makes sense"

Turning to look at Smithy, Kerry added

"_He told me before that, when he shot me that he had meant to shoot you because he was jealous that I wanted you and not him. He promised me that he was going to hurt everyone close to me and that I would get what was coming to me. He's already killed so many people and, maybe he had initially intended to hurt me but now he's added to his list by killing Cam, Phil and Callum. I bet he's having a field day!" _

Smithy could see that Kerry was working herself up but, what she was saying sounded right on. It sounded exactly like something Gabriel Kent would do, just to get a thrill.

"_We'll get you checked out first then I'll have a word with the Super, see what he thinks. MIT are going to be all over this anything so, we'll see what happens"_ Smithy explained.

* * *

"_Well Doctor, have I still got all the bones in my body?"_ Andrea asked as the male doctor finished up her body scan.

Looking at Andrea, the doctor replied

"_You have Miss Dunbar but, you've broken one of them"_

"_My arm?" _Andrea asked, knowing that she had done something to her arm as it was in agony.

The male doctor nodded and explained

"_Yeah, you've broken your right arm in two places. You'll need a cast and will have to return in three weeks time for a check-up and a new cast on it. Okay?"_

Andrea nodded and the doctor added

"_And, congratulations"_

With a confused look on her face, Andrea asked

"_For what?"_

Turning around and quickly realising that the Scottish PC was unaware, the doctor explained

"_Oh I'm sorry I assumed you already knew. I mean, you are 5 months gone already" _

A shocked look spread across Andrea's face as she realised what the doctor was talking about.

"_I'm pregnant?"_

Nodding, the doctor replied

"_Yes Miss Dunbar, you are. You're 5 months gone and the baby is completely fine. I'm guessing you've not had any scans so if you book in with the midwife at reception on the way out" _

With that, the young doctor left the room leaving Andrea reeling with shock. How was she going to tell Neil the news?

* * *

"_Miss Young? Hi there I'm Doctor Cromwell. We're doing a full body scan on you, including a CAT scan. Are you ready?"_

Nodding, Kerry asked

"_Can Smithy come with me?"_

The doctor explained that Smithy could walk down to the Radiology department with them but would have to wait outside. So, hand in hand, Kerry and Smithy followed the doctor down the corridor.

"_Mr Smith, if you would like to wait here, we'll be about fifteen minutes"_ the doctor explained, pointing to an area filled with plastic pull down chairs.

Inside, Kerry changed into a hospital gown and laid down.

"_Okay Miss Young, try and keep completely still"_

* * *

"_Hello Superintendant O'Karo, if you would like to join your officers in here..." _a female doctor greeted, opening the door to the waiting room.

"_And Inspector Gold, if you would like to follow me, you're going to need some stitches" _

Adam watched as Gina was led into a small room just off the corridor before heading inside the waiting room.

"_Sir, any news?" _DC Ken Drummond asked from inside.

Sighing, Adam took a seat next to him.

"_Cameron, Callum and Phil have sadly lost their lives. Kerry, Andrea and Gina are here being checked out, I'm not sure what injuries they have but, I'm assuming they'll be fine" _

Taking a deep breath, Neil explained

"_I spoke to Kerry and Smithy. Do you think it was Gabriel Kent? Because those two seem to agree with me that it's a very large possibility"_

For a moment, Adam thought before replying

"_They're right. It's a very big possibility but we can't say that for certain yet. MIT will be coming to the station first thing tomorrow morning to start their investigation and will be checking the areas surrounding the pub, including the CCTV. Then we'll have a better idea of exactly what we're dealing with"_

Just then, Andrea walked back into the room.

"_Hey, is Kerry here yet?"_

The Super turned around and informed Andrea that Kerry and Smithy had been taken down to the Radiology department and, after saying thank you, Andrea walked back out of the room.

"_Excuse me" _Neil said, leaving the room.

"_Hey Andrea, are you okay?"_

"_Yes I am fine. I need to find Kerry. She's just lost her ex fiancée and her friends so, she'll want comforting" _Andrea explained bluntly.

Reaching out for her arm, Neil spun Andrea around.

"_She's got Smithy. What's the matter?"_

Sighing and still reeling in shock, Andrea whispered

"_I am pregnant Neil. Now I need to find Kerry" _and with that, Andrea walked off leaving Neil speechless.

* * *

Gina Gold left the treatment room and walked back into the waiting room where she knew her colleagues were waiting.

"_Gina, you're done? That was quick"_ Adam O'Karo stated on seeing his Inspector walk back into the room.

"_Oh I only needed a few stitches on my head. Sam, why don't you head home? There's nothing more you can do here. Phil's family will be notified and asked to come and identify his body. Is Abi home?"  
_Sam nodded and asked Ken if he wouldn't mind dropping her home, which he agreed to.

"_Come in tomorrow both, MIT will want to speak to everyone who was at the pub tonight"_ the Super ordered.

"_What about Yvonne's funeral?"_ Ken asked.

"_I'll sort it with the Chief Super, he'll probably send over some officers from Barton Street and New Scotland Yard to help us out for a few days" _O'Karo explained and the two officers left the room_. _

Just then, Adam and Gina were the only ones left in the waiting room.

"_Neil mentioned to me that he had spoken to Kerry and Smithy when they arrived here. They seem to think that Gabriel Kent could have planted that bomb in Kerry's car...and I think they might be right"_

Gina sighed and shook his head.

"_Proof?"_

Shaking his head, Adam explained that there was yet no proof but that MIT would sort it all out.

"_Once Kerry, Smithy and Andrea come back, I'll give you a lift home yeah?"_

Gina smiled, nodded and thanked her Superintendent.

* * *

"_Hey you, how's Kerry?"_

Smithy looked up to find his Scottish friend stood in front of him wearing a cast on her arm.

"_Hey, ummm yeah she's okay I think. She's in having X-rays and stuff. You okay?"_

Nodding, Andrea explained that she had broken her arm but grateful that she was alive. However, she made sure to miss out the part about being pregnant. Just then, Kerry walked out of the X ray room.

"_Hey babe"_ Andrea called, giving her best friend the biggest hug.

"_Hey, have you broken your arm?"_ Kerry asked and Andrea nodded.

"_Are you okay? Any injuries?"_ the Scottish PC asked in reply but Kerry shook her head.

"_All those scans and X-rays came back...fine" _

"_Good"_ Andrea smiled, not knowing that Kerry was lying.

Together, Andrea, Kerry and Smithy walked back up the corridor towards the waiting room where Gina, Adam and now Neil were sat inside.

"_Hey you three. You okay?"_ Gina Gold asked as the door opened.

"_Only Andrea's broken arm Marm"_ Smithy explained, also unaware of Andrea's pregnancy and the truth about Kerry.

"_So, what now?"_ Smithy questioned.

Taking a deep breath, Superintendent O'Karo started speaking.

"_Right now, we all need to head home and try to get some sleep. I'll be contacting the Chief Superintendent first thing tomorrow morning to see if he can send us over some officers from Barton Street & Scotland Yard. MIT will be at the station first thing too. They know its Yvonne's funeral so officers from another station will need to cover us when we attend. After the funeral, you can all change into plain clothes. I'll see you all in the morning"_

"_Thanks Sir. Andrea, do you want to stay at mine tonight? I'd rather you not be on your own" _Kerry said to her best mate.

Nodding, Andrea replied

"_Yeah, thanks Ker that would be great. I'd need to grab a few things from my house first though"_

"_That's fine; we'll grab a taxi now and stop at yours on the way. Do you need to grab anything?"_ Kerry added, turning her attention to her boyfriend.

"_You want me to stay too? Are you sure you don't want it to be just you and Andrea?"_

Before Kerry could reply, Andrea butted in.

"_Smithy, I'm not going to push you out. Come on, let's go"_

Smiling, Kerry and Smithy walked out of the waiting room.

"_Right, I'll see you all in the morning. Try and get some sleep tonight" _Superintendant O'Karo ordered.

"_Cheers Sir, see you in the morning. Oh see you tomorrow Neil" _

Neil had really wanted to speak to Andrea about her pregnancy but could see that she was making a point of ignoring him. So, he left the hospital without saying another single word.

"_I just need to stop at reception on the way out"_ Andrea informed her friends and was surprised when Kerry replied

"_Oh me too" _

The threesome went down a floor in the number 7 lift and once it reached the ground floor, all three stepped out.

"_Babe, do you want to go outside and call a cab? Andrea and Me will follow you in a minute" _

Nodding, Smithy walked out of the hospital's automatic doors, leaving the two females standing by the reception desk, waiting to be seen.

"_Hello, can I help you?"_ a middle aged, brown haired lady asked.

Kerry signalled for Andrea to go first and the Scottish PC took a deep breath.

"_Oh hi ummm, I need to book in for an ultrasound" _she whispered.

The lady started typing away on the flat screen computer before looking back up.  
_"Name..."_

"_Okay and what department is the ultrasound for?"_

Nervously, Andrea whispered

"_Maternity"_

Kerry spun around to look at her friend.

"_You're pregnant?"_ she asked.

Biting her lip and wishing she wasn't, Andrea nodded but Kerry just stared.

"_Kerry? What's wrong?"_

Gulping, Kerry replied

"_So am I"_


End file.
